The Power of One
by DragonScouter
Summary: Dragon, aka Lizzie Val, was having a normal life; her only worry beingto get a job. So why did Primus decide to bring her into her favorite t.v. show? Things are going to go from normal to insane very quickly as Dragon makes her way through this confusing world that she has seen and watches as events start to change. A special thanks to RatchetsGirl for giving me this idea.
1. Mr Paul Riley Muskogee

**Disclaimer: I only own Lizzie 'Dragon' Val, Lilith Val, and the name Paul Riley Muskogee as a replacement for Primus as well as any other OCs that come into this story.**

* * *

**AN: Ah, the beginning of a story...so depressing.**

* * *

Ch. 1: Mr. Paul Riley Muskogee

I sighed as I sat in our living room. I had been applying for jobs since the summer had began and, so far, nothing. I had many calls come back to me but each one had said that they were unable to hire me. They said that there was just no room for me. I didn't argue but that didn't mean that I was happy about it. It was extremely hard to get a job nowadays and I was frustrated with it all.

"Lizzie dear, would you like some lemonade?" My mom, Lilith Val, asked with a smile as she walked into the room.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks mom. I could really use it." Taking the glass, I drank a small drink. Gosh, mom made the best lemonade. It made everything feel so much easier.

"How is the job search going?" Mom asked as she leaned over my chair to look at my laptop.

I sighed. "Not so great mom. I've been applying everywhere and I can't seem to get hired. It doesn't matter who I use as a reference." I then put my hand to my head and started to massage it. All of this stress of trying to find a job was starting to take its toll on me. My brain was so muddled that I couldn't even think about my favorite pastime; writing fanfiction for Transformers Prime. Everytime that I tried to take my mind off of my futile job search by working on my fanfictions, I get the worst writers block. A lot of the time, I feel that something is forcing me to have the writers block. But, then I come to my senses. That is something that would happen in my stories, not in real life.

"Lizzie darling, I think that you should get to bed. I think you might have better luck in the morning." Mom said as she did a quick massage on my shoulders.

I leaned back into it and knew that mom was right. But, there was one more thing that I had to do. "In a few minutes mom. I need to check my emails. Maybe one of the companies sent me an email saying they want to see me." I wanted to make sure that I checked everything for a job before going to bed. It was never a good thing to ignore a source, no matter what it was.

Mom smiled and kissed my forehead before saying, "Alright, but be quick about it. You need some sleep." I then watched her walk down the hall.

Turning back to my computer, I quickly logged onto my email. When I got on, I frowned when I saw that nothing was there. It was kinda depressing but I had gotten so used to it that it only stung a little. Sighing, I was reached for the shut down and was about to press it when my computer dinged.

"What is going on?" I muttered. Looking back at my emails, I stared in shock. I had one email. The sender was unknown but I had to check it out. When I did, stared at it in shock.

"Dear Ms. Lizzie Val. I have come across your job applications through a friend of mine and I must say, I am impressed. If you could, come to the offices of Cyber Tronics Technologies at around ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I would love to have an interview with such a promising candidate. Our address is 129 Prime Way, Tranquility, Nevada. Our building should be easy to spot. I wish you a good night and cannot wait to meet with you. Good Fortune, Paul Riley Muskogee; CEO of Cyber Tronics Technologies." I read out loud.

I stared at it in wonder before yawning. "Frag it, why do I have to be so tired when I am so excited? Oh well, I have to get to sleep. That address is clear across town and I can't be late." Closing my computer down for the night, I walked to her room and quickly got my black and lime green pajamas on before turning off the light. Once I crawled into bed, I couldn't help but think of tomorrow. I couldn't wait! Finally, after a few minutes of laying there, all was darkness.

* * *

An annoying alarm dragged me out of my sleep. Glancing at my clock, it said that it was eight thirty. Why the frag did it go off now? But, as I stared more at the clock, something was coming back to me. And then, it hit me.

"Scrap I got to get ready!" I yelled as I darted to the shower.

Once I was cleaned off and I dried my hair, I got dressed in a silky green dress top with frills and got on my nice pair of black jeans. Then, I slipped into my black tennis shoes with a lime green stripe across them before I ran to my desk and sat in front of the mirror. While there was no way that I was going to be putting on makeup, it always made me feel like I was wearing globs of mud, I did need to brush my hair and make it look nice. So, picking up the brush, I quickly ran it through my chest length golden brown hair. Then, I reached into my cabinet and pulled out a special wood carved box. Inside, was a dragon charm that was holding a blue stone in between its upraised wings. The chain that it was hanging from was a simple silver color and I never left the house without it on. Staring at myself in the mirror with my intense green eyes, I couldn't describe them any other way...blame the writer in me, I finally decided that I was ready.

Grabbing my purse, keys, and phone, I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, I stared in shock when I saw that it was already nine fifteen. Where had the slagging time gone to? Glancing around the kitchen, I saw mom had just finished cooking some of her famous breakfast casserole.

"You're up early dear. I just finished the casserole. You usually have to smell it before you get down here." Mom said with a teasing smile.

I smiled back and said, "I got to go in fifteen minutes mom. Traffic is going to be terrible and I have to get across town before ten."

Mom looked at me in surprise before saying, "Did you find a job?"

I sighed. "I got an email from a guy wanting to interview me for a job."

"Where at?" Mom was, of course, curious.

"At the Cyber Tronics Technologies building. The CEO emailed me last night and asked me to come in for an interview. He said that he saw my application from another of my would be employers and he liked what he saw." I explained.

Mom's smile was one of happiness as she said, "I am so happy for you dear. I hope this turns out alright. But, before you go, you have to get something to eat. I will not let you go to an interview on an empty stomach."

I let out a laugh. "Yes mom. Whatever you say." We both then got ourselves a helping before sitting at the table and eating. Almost as soon as I finished, I glanced at the clock and slightly panicked when I saw that it was already nine twenty. Why was time doing this to me?

Mom must have seen my worried look because she said, "Hurry up. You don't want to miss your chance. Remember, a first impression is everything for a job." She then shooed me out of the house and into the garage.

Once inside, I hopped into my car, which was a turquoise 2012 Honda Fit Sport, before starting the engines and rolling down the windows.

"Drive carefully Lizzie!" Mom yelled.

I gave her one of my infamous smirks and asked innocently, "Don't I always?"

She laughed at that and said, "Just be careful Lizzie. I love you!"

I put the car in reverse and said, "I will mom. Love you too!" I then backed out of the garage and got onto the street before shifting into gear. As I drove to the company, I wondered what the interview was going to be like. Hopefully, it would go well and I would walk away with a job.

* * *

After a thirty minute fight through downtown traffic, and some Cybertronian curse words later, I pulled up to the main gate of Cyber Tronics Technologies. Once I put my car in park, I rolled down the window as a security guard walked up. "Hello miss, what can we do for you?"

"Mr. Paul Muskogee asked me to come down for an interview at ten." I answered.

He nodded and walked into the guard house for a few minutes before walking back out. "All clear ma'am. You can park right in the front parking spaces."

When he said that, I looked inside and I as shocked to see that there were no cars here, save for one which I assumed was Mr. Muskogee's. "Where are all the other workers?" I asked the guard.

He grew an amused look that confused me. "Mr. Muskogee gave them the day off." He then walked into the guard house again before opening the gate. Even though I was still curious, I didn't want to be late so I put my car back in drive and pulled into the parking lot. Finding an empty spot, I quickly got out and walked to the front door.

As I walked, I couldn't help but admire the building. It didn't look like a normal factory. Instead, it looked like half a metal sphere with craters in it. Looking at the front door, I sighed in anticipation before walking through.

First off, the building was really nice inside. The lights seemed to make the place come to life and the halls were perfectly kept. It was beautiful.

"Ah, Miss Val I presume?"

I turned at the male voice and watched as a man who looked to be in his fifties walked in wearing a black suit outfit with a light blue tie. His hair was brown with a few gray streaks in it. But, they definitely just added the the fit look that he had. But, the one thing about him that kept my attention was his intensely bright blue eyes. They almost seemed to shine with knowledge.

When he got up to me, I held out my hand. "And you must be Mr. Muskogee. Thank you so much for having me here today."

He smiled a kind smile at me before saying, "Well, I figure that we should go to my office and start the interview." He then motioned for me to follow him to an elevator. Once we were inside, he pushed a button that said C on it. I was slightly confused by this but shook it off. This building might be set up differently then I thought.

"Whoa!" I said as the elevator suddenly started to move backwards and downwards. I was not ready for that.

"Sorry for that." Mr. Muskogee said. "I forgot to mention that this building is actually a sphere in shape and that my office is in the center."

That, made sense. I gave a good natured smile at him and said, "It's alright. Actually, that was kinda fun." And I was serious. It was fun to have things happen unexpectedly. It was like waiting for a drop on a roller coaster.

When the elevator stopped, I glanced up at Mr. Muskogee and saw that he seemed to have an excited look on his face. What for I had no idea.

When the elevator dinged, Mr. Muskogee motioned me out and I was surprised when we seemed to step directly into his office. His office was almost floating stably in the center of a sphere and the walls seemed to be glowing a faint blue. It was beautiful.

"Please, have a seat Ms. Val." Mr. Muskogee stated with a motion of his arm toward a seat.

I nodded and sat down before waiting for him to take his seat. Once he did, he glanced at his computer and said, "Now, let's begin with those formal introductions. My name is Paul Riley Muskogee. What is yours?"

I smiled at the playful look on Mr. Muskogee's face as he said that. Placing a hand onto my chest, I said, "My name is Lizzie Xantara Val. Don't ask about the middle name. My mom was going through a phase. My friends also call me Dragon." Mom had said that she had zoned out after telling the nurse my first name and, when she came out of it, the nurse said that name was a unique one. Mom had asked if Lizzie was but the nurse said that it was my middle name, Xantara that was unique.

Mr. Muskogee nodded. "Very well then. The job opportunity here is one that comes by very rarely and I personally go to great lengths to find the correct person for this job. Now, from what I have found, you are a writer, correct?"

I stared at him in shock. How had he known? "Yeah. I write Fanfictions for fun. Mom wants me to try and write something that I can see but I just can't I want to share my gift with the world."

Mr. Muskogee smiled and said, "I can tell from your writing. From the genre you write, the Transformers, you seem to not be able to pick a side...why?"

I sighed. "Well, I can see where both sides were coming from. Though, I will admit, I am more of a 'Con fan then a 'Bot fan, I watch both. The Decepticons started the war for all of the right reasons but they lost their way pretty quickly. The Autobots protect sentient species though they did defend the council and still have leadership issues...in my opinion. While Optimus does a great job, he seems to be very, unemotional and strict."

"So you made your own team? And gave them their own enemy?"

I nodded but I was starting to get suspicious. This was turning more and more into a talk about my stories then an interview. "Well, the Dragon Scouters are kind of half way in-between the Autobots and Decepticons. They fight for the protection of all sentient life but the agree with the Decepticons for the reason of the start of the war and, sometimes, their fighting skills. As for the Virons, well, every good guy needs a bad guy and the Virons are around to cause chaos and they would kill a human for fun if they saw one. They are brutal and vicious and I would never want to cross one myself." Yep, this was definitely sounding like story time.

But, Mr. Muskogee simply nodded and typed a few things into his computer. When he turned back to me, he said, "Ms. Val, I am afraid," Oh no. Here comes the kick you out line. "that I have brought you here under false pretenses...in a way."

HUH? What was he talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked him while inconspicuously trying to find an exit.

"There aren't any exits to this room that you can access Lizzie." He stated. This guy was good.

Since the formalities were gone with, I said, "You tell me what the frag I am doing here or I am going to make a way out."

His chuckling somewhat irritated me and I was about to say so when he said, "Lizzie. Let me explain before you go and destroy this room."

I huffed and sat back down. "Fine, start speaking Paul." Hey, if he was going to call me Lizzie, I was going to call him Paul.

He seemed amused by my retort and gave a smirk before he said, "Very well. I have decieved you because you are not here for a mere job position. No, I need your help. My name is not Paul Riley Muskogee. But, my name is a part of the full name."

I sat there an thought about it. "Wait, what do you," And then, I started to see another name in his name. A name that I talked about enough to allow me to understand somewhat of what was going on. Staring him in his eyes, I said, "You're Primus." Then, the other things about this place started to jumble around in my head. Cyber Tronics aka Cybertron, 129 Prime way aka 13 Primes; and of course this building was supposed to be an exact replica of Cybertron. Right then, I felt like a complete idiot for missing it.

I was pretty sure I would have fainted if I wasn't so curious when he nodded. He then smiled. "Yes, I am Primus. I have looked into many on this Earth and I have found that you are who I need to accomplish my goal of reuniting Cybertron as it once was, where there were no factions and all lived in peace and prosperity."

My mind was going a mile a minute. "Why me? There are plenty of people out there."

"But, you have a view to this war that not many have. You do not mainly side with one side, though I have seen some favor towards the Decepticons." He then gave me a teasing look and a smirk at that and I shuffled my feet. What? It wasn't my fault that all the gorgeous and insane ones were mainly with the 'Cons. "But still, you know when to use it." He then motioned to one of the many elevators that came to the room and it opened. "Now, would you please follow me through here? I must explain what will happen immediately if you choose to help."

I was too slagging curious not to go along so I nodded and followed him into the elevator. Glancing at the floor levels, I was surprised to see sixty five buttons. "Which one are we going to?"

"The first." Primus said as he pushed the button that had a number one on it. As soon as the elevator began to move, Primus turned to me. "Dragon, you are probably wondering which universe of the transformers you will be going to. That answer is the one that your world calls the Prime Universe. I wish for that universe to become at peace without unnecessary loss of lives. Will you journey into the Prime Universe and help bring an end to this ages long war that has plagued their time?"

My inner fangirl was screaming yes. But, my logical side was worried. "What will happen to my mom? Will she worry about me?"

Primus' sigh caused me to frown. "You will be forgotten and life here will be rearranged to be what it would be like without your presence."

I mentally flinched at that. "Could I see what that would be like?"

Primus nodded and, suddenly, we were floating above the clouds. "This is in your mind." Primus started. He then motioned to my house. "Without you, your mother will have took some risks and gotten a high paying job with which also gives her more time to go out and see others. She will be happy and have many people to take care of her."

I sighed with a sad smile while I looked down at mom. While I would miss her, she would at least be happy and cared for. That alone made my decision. "Primus," He turned to me. "I'll go."

He then nodded. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and there was a black oblivion in front of us. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Step through. I cannot go with you in person but I will always be in your heart. I have set up arrangements for you that you will not have to get a job there and you will have a house in Jasper. You are new to town, though, and will most likely be found unconscious."

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. While I was glad that I didn't have to go do some more job hunting and that I would be living in Jasper, the fact that I would be found unconscious was going to make things really weird at first.

Primus, though, just smiled and said, "You will be fine. You have seen all of what is to happen and so you know what you must do and when...for the most part." He then motioned to the darkness and said, "I wish you the best of luck; Lizzie."

I walked up to the doorway and turned so that the back of my feet were hanging off of the edge before smirking. "Thanks. See you later; Paul." I then fell into darkness.

* * *

**Lizzie: Hey Paul, where are you?**

**Primus: My name is not Paul; Lizzie.**

**Authoress: Um...**

**Lizzie: Well, I am usually called Dragon.**

**Primus: But your actual name is Lizzie.**

**Lizzie: If we are going like that, you introduced yourself formally to me as Paul when I said that my name is Lizzie. So, if you want me to call you Primus, you had better call me Dragon.**

**Authoress: I hate to take sides, but she got you Paul.**

**Primus: Not you too Authoress!?**

* * *

**AN: Ta-da! I'm trying something different and so I hope you all like it! I'm not going to take up useless space here so I will let you all live and give you the antidote for the poison that is in your systems by reading this when you review. ;)**


	2. Welcome to Jasper

**Disclaimer: See first chapter Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Ok, why is this so short?**

**Authoress: Because, I need events to happen this way. Now, can you be quiet.**

**Primus/Paul: Fine, but we want some more action.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry this is so short and there isn't much with the 'Bots. But, next chapter should fix that quite well.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Welcome to Jasper

My head, was killing me. Everything was so dark and I felt like I would be trapped. But, just as I was thinking that, I heard someone yelling. Then, not that much longer later, I felt a set of hands shaking my arm. Slowly opening my eyes, I squinted as the sun beat right into them. Yep, I had made it to Jasper. But, now my question was when in the show was I.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I finally sat up and turned to the voice to see Raf standing there with his remote control car controller in his hand. Nodding, I stood up. "Yeah, except for the fact that I don't remember what happened." Yeah, Paul forgot to tell me how I would be found. Thanks Paul.

Thankfully, Raf had me covered. "You fell down the sidewalk up there. Are you sure your OK?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I then glanced around. No signs of a fight yet. That meant that it was only a matter of time before Jack and Arcee came flying over the ridge. Though, once I looked at the sun, I saw that it might be a while. The sun was still pretty high in the sky and that meant two things; one was that Cliff was still alive and two, we had a long wait.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself.

I motioned to myself before saying, "The name's Lizzie, though my friends call me Dragon. What are you doing out here?" I had to start a conversation with him somehow.

"I'm here to race my car. You want to join me?" He asked.

The look in his eyes was telling me to join him and I about said yes when, surprisingly, my phone buzzed. Taking it out, I sighed at what it said. _Lizzie. Don't stay. Go to house. Here is address. Paul._

He would kill my fun. Looking at Raf, I said, "Sorry Raf. I got to get home and finish moving in. Maybe another time." I then waved and walked away. I was going to give Paul a piece of my mind. Well, I wonder what was so important that he pulled me away from spending time with Raf.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found the address and walked inside. Once I was inside, I looked around to see that everything was furnished.

"I hope this is to your liking."

I jumped and turned around only to see Primus aka Paul sitting on the sofa. Putting a hand to my forehead, I sighed and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here? According to what I have read, you're supposed to be in a deep sleep."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the guilty look that Primus had on his face. "Well, you see...there was some tricky stuff going on with that."

"Uh-huh. Start talking." I stated, enjoying this greatly. How often did I have the opportunity to have one up on a higher entity.

Primus frowned at that. "Ok, so I can have my conscious split into so many parts. At the time of the dark energon entering my core, I had my conscious one other place, in this body. When my main self fell into the coma, after giving Prime the Matrix, my full attention came to this body." He then stared at me. "Happy?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Only when you tell me why you pulled me away from hanging out with Raf." I was still mad about that.

"Yes, well. I need you to save Cliffjumper."

He said that as easily as I would say I was heading to the store. How could he say that like that? "Wait, why?"

"Because he wasn't supposed to die. Well, I guess the term now is 'isn't' supposed to die. Anyways, he is supposed to live and you are going to make that happen." Paul said. I was mad at him so he was Paul again.

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't have a ride?" I demanded.

A flash of mischief going across his face had me wondering what he was up to. "Let me show you the garage."

Great, he was being the mystery man again. But, my curiosity was taking over so I followed him. Once we arrived at the garage, I couldn't help but stare in shock. Inside was my very own black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle with a lime green lightning bolt traveling across it and a matching helmet. "Wow." Was all I could mutter.

Paul smirked. "So, can you go and save Cliffjumper? Time is running short."

I nodded and ran to the bike before putting on my helmet and starting the bike. When I heard the rev of the motorcycle, I thought I was going to die. Once I backed it out of the drive, I said, "I'll be back before dark Paul!" I yelled before shutting my visor and zooming off.

The wind felt great and I felt like driving into the sunset. But, my mission from Primus came back into my head and I was about to head to the energon deposit when I realized something. "Paul! How the frag am I supposed to know where I am going?" I knew that Primus could hear me because he had stopped me from hanging out with Raf.

A beep from in front of me had me glancing down. I had no idea that there had been a GPS on the bike until it beeped and showed me that I was near my destination. "Real smooth Primus."

"At least you called me Primus." His voice said from my comm link in my helmet.

Sighing, I just continued to drive. I was not going to get into an argument with him when I was about to see Cybertronians in the full height for the first time. Since Paul was human still he didn't count.

Seeing what looked like the right place, I veered off of the road and drove until I came to a clearing. When I saw what was going on, I stared in shock. I saw a bunch of vehicons but I didn't see Cliffjumper. He must be down in the pit. I was proven right when, suddenly, a red car with horns zoomed out of the pit and transformed before looking at me.

"Oh scrap." I heard him mumble. Yep, he saw me.

When I saw the Decepticons retreat I knew that I had accomplished my goal. I had saved Cliffjumper and I had given them a nice supply of energon since it hadn't blown up. I felt pretty good. But, when I saw Cliffjumper look over at me, I realized that I had to get out of there. I needed to ask Paul what he wanted me to do next. So, revving my engine, I zoomed out of there. I vaguely heard them shouting my name but there was no way I was stopping.

"Hey Paul, you there?" I asked through my comm. link after driving for a few hours because I knew that as soon as I called he would make me come home. But, it was starting to get dark.

It took him a minute before I heard a strangled, "Yeah but I'm kinda busy. What do you need? Please tell me that you saved Cliffjumper." What? Did he doubt me?

"I saved Cliffjumper." I then heard something crash in the background. "What are you doing?" I had a feeling that I knew what was going on but I was praying that it was not happening. I would be so upset if it was.

"Watching Bumblebee and Arcee fight the Decepticons." He stated.

It was happening. I frowned. I wanted to be there for that and yet here I was, in the middle of nowhere while he got to see the action. "Don't get seen."

"I'm not an amateur at this Lizzie. But we do need to talk when you get home." Primus then paused and I heard the sound of a big vehicle come in. Bulkhead must have just arrived. I was on the verge of tears of missing this. While the Autobots were not my favorite bots, it was always fun to watch a fight. "I guess I'm heading back to the house now. Where are you at?"

Glancing down at my GPS, I said, "GPS says I'll be home in about ten minutes. See you there." I then put on the gas and zoomed down the road. I now wanted to get to town as quickly as I could so I could ask Paul about the battle.

Once I pulled into the driveway, I shut off my bike and ran inside. I stared in shock though when, in the kitchen, I saw Paul pulling out a tray of pot pies. Steaming hot, delicious pot pies. Hearing my stomach grumble, I realized that I was starving. "Those wouldn't happen to be chicken would they?" I loved chicken pot pies.

He nodded and put two in a couple of bowls that he had out before handing me one. We then took them to the living room and put them on some T.V. Trays. "Did the Autobots see you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Kinda hard for them not to though. Luckily, I was wearing my helmet so the only things they can use to identify me is my gender and my ride. How about you? How did you end up watching the fight?"

Primus shrugged his shoulders. "It was starting to get late and you weren't around. So, I took a walk to the area and got there just as Arcee and Jack flew above Raf." He then smirked and said, "You would have loved the fight."

I frowned immediately at that and glared at him. "Oh just had to rub it in." I then thought about Cliffjumper and realized we had to decide when we were going to let the Autobots find out about us because, even though I love the 'Cons to death, I wasn't willing to stay on their ship because I would most likely end up squished. "Primus, when are we going to let the Autobots find us? And what are we going to do until then?"

He seemed to think about that. "Well, while I am not sure when we should introduce ourselves to the Autobots, I think we should go to the Decepticon ship and then sneak inside."

My smile could have blinded the world. "Frag yes! We can leave my motorcycle outside for a quick getaway. I am so going to have fun with this." I would be able to see the 'Cons right away! It was a dream come true! While the doctor was not in yet, I would either get to look at Soundwave or make fun of 'Screamer and, trust me, I had names stored up for ammunition.

Primus immediately frowned at that. "Is this something that I am going to regret letting you do Lizzie?"

I smirked. "What would give you that idea Paul?" He knew my mind way too well for his health.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, we had better be getting to bed. Your room is next to mine upstairs. Get some rest. You are going to need it tomorrow."

I nodded and walked up the stairs. Once I was changed into my pajamas I turned off my light and plopped into my bed. I was excited. Tomorrow would be a very busy day and that meant that I needed all of the sleep that I could.

* * *

**Lizzie: All that I am saying is that next chapter had better be longer than this. Last chapter was four thousand words and you barely get two in this chapter? I am very upset.**

**Authoress: Cry me a river.**

**Paul: Can humans really shed that many tears?  
**

**Authoress: *shrugs shoulders***

* * *

**AN: *gets on knees* Forgive me for making this so short. But, I wanted all of the events for the next day to be in the same chapter. Next chapter will have us going onto the Nemesis and having some fun...and maybe us going with the 'Bots. The chapters will be back in episode order after all of the space bridge stuff is done...meaning during the Skyquake stuff. Now, I usually respond to reviews privately, but I think I am going to do both so;**

**Shadow Katakura: Thank you so much for the review. Here is the update. =)**

**Ratchetsgirl: Thanks! I tried really hard. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint too much but I do promise that the next one will be longer.**

**Guest: Thanks for the compliment and, like I said, sorry that this update is kinda week. The next one will be more in depth. **

**Ok, so now that those are done, I wish you all good luck and hope you drop a review...please? *puppy dog face***


	3. Let's Raid the 'Cons!

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

**Lizzie: I hope that this is going to be better then the last chapter.**

**Authoress: I think it will be.**

**Primus: Why?**

**Authoress: Because, Lizzie get's to call Starscream a new nickname.**

**Lizzie: I like. *evil smile***

* * *

Ch. 3: Let's Raid the 'Cons!

**The Next Next Day**

I sighed in boredom as I sat on the couch. When I had woken up yesterday, I had hoped that we could have some action and see the 'Cons. But, Primus had reminded me that yesterday, all they did was meet the Autobots and hide from Fowler. So, in general, pretty anti-climatic. Paul and I ended up finding the my DVD copies of the show, how they got to this dimension I would never know. Though, if I had to guess, it was Paul working his entity magic scrap. Anyways we ended up watching yesterday's episode before going on a drive. I was surprised that Paul didn't demand to drive and let me drive. But, it was pretty fun.

Now though, I was waiting while Paul ran to the store to get some food so we could eat before going to the 'Con ship and having some fun. I had no idea what he was planning on cooking but I was hoping that it would be good. I could barely cook T.V. dinners and pot pies.

The door opening had me jumping out of my seat and running to the kitchen. I was so ready to eat. I frowned, though, when instead of food to make a meal, though he did by groceries, for our meal he got us each a burger from the K.O. Burger. "What, is that?" I was hoping that my observation was wrong.

"I ran out of time to get anything good. You would not believe how long the lines at that grocery store can get. So, I got these. Now, we have to hurry so we can follow Laserbeak back to the Decepticon ship. Unless you have decided not to go?" Primus answered with a tease at the end.

I responded by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh, so mature." Paul stated before taking out a burger and tossing it to me.

When I caught the burger, I immediately opened it and sighed in relief when I saw that it was chicken. "Well, at least it is chicken." I muttered before taking a bite. I take that back. It tasted nothing like chicken. But, I finished it and threw my wrapper away. When I turned to Primus, I saw that he was done with his and had thrown his wrapper away as well. "How did you eat that?"

He looked at me like I had a rooster on my head. "Well, I made it so my tanks could process that into energon, though how anyone could call that food is weird."

I nodded. While I liked fast food, that specific sandwich was awful. "You're cooking from now on; right?"

He nodded, "Definitely." He then glanced at the wall clock. "Now, unless we want to miss Laserbeak, I suggest that we head off."

I nodded and smiled before running to get the keys for my bike. Once I had them, I ran out and saw that Primus was standing next to my bike with a back helmet with a blue spark of energy on top. "Not bad. Where did you get the helmet?"

He shook his head at me and said, "Lizzie, even I have my secret sources."

I sighed as I put on my helmet. "Of course you do. But I'm driving." I then hopped on and waited for him to get on. Once he was set, I revved the engine and zoomed out of the garage.

* * *

After a hours of driving, we stopped down the way from where the Autobot base was and waited. If our timing was right, and it had better be for me to miss a cooked lunch that was replaced by those forsaken 'chicken' sandwiches, Laserbeak would be flying by very soon with Fowler in claws.

"Lizzie, cut the engine." Primus said.

I nodded and shut them off. He was better at the timing then I was. Almost as soon as I shut them off, I heard the sound of Laserbeak flying and knew that he was close. It wasn't much longer until we saw Laserbeak carrying good old Fowler across the sky and to the 'Con ship.

Once Laserbeak was far enough away, I said, "Ok, let's go track us down a 'Con ship."

"I'm seriously going to regret this, aren't I?" Primus asked.

"Hold on!" I said as I restarted the engine and zoomed after Laserbeak. There was no way that I was going to lose him and lose my chance of exploring the 'Con ship.

"A little more warning would be nice next time Lizzie." Paul complained.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I'll try Paul."

I then put more gas on and tried to catch up to Laserbeak. I hated being so far away. But, after I took a turn, I lost him.

"NO! Not when I am so close!" I whined as I drove around, trying to find the ship. This wasn't good.

"Oh well. It looks like we aren't seeing the Decepticon ship today." Paul said. I think he was trying to tease me.

I responded by making a sharp turn, which caused him to scramble to get a grip. I smirked. That was beautiful. "Sorry, I didn't see the turn." I said as innocently as I could.

"Sure you didn't." Paul grumbled.

I smirked again. But, that smirk turned into awe as I stopped the bike. There it was. The Nemesis. "Primus, I am in heaven." I then turned off the bike and we both got off.

"So, now what?" Primus asked.

Seriously? Did he not know me? "We are going inside of course. There has to be somewhere by the door where I can hide this." I said. I had a date with some 'Cons and I was not going to miss it.

Of course, he should have known that so we walked around the base of the ship until we found an opening. Once I got my bike inside, I found a place right next to the door to hide it. Then, I went to take off my helmet.

"Wait, Lizzie. I think we should keep our helmets on. Just in case we have to make a quick get away." Primus reasoned.

I nodded. He was, of course right. But, I lifted up my visor and said, "Fine, but I have to have the visor up."

He nodded and lifted his up. "Then I will too."

But, I was staring at his face. "What happened to you? You look like you are like, thirty!" I said. I didn't use the word like a lot in sentences but this one deserved it. He had somehow de-aged since I had last seen him. His aged look was gone and, though I couldn't see, I figured that his hair was now pure brown and his body probably looked more fit than it had back when he was in his fifties. His eyes also had a more sharp of an edge.

"Well, when you saved Cliffjumper, you started to put things right and so my body de-aged me accordingly." He answered in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, cause I would have known that how?" I asked as we made our way down the hallway.

"You are supposed to be a fan." He said.

I sighed. "Of the show, not of you or what happens to you in this state. I'm not even sure that this has happened before."

I was going to say so much more when Paul raised up a hand. I knew that he must have a reason. When he ducked behind one of the outlets of the wall and pulled me with, I strained my hearing to hear what he heard. This guy had to have super hearing because I barely heard the sound of pedesteps coming toward us.

But, after a while, I couldn't help but stare when I saw a couple of vehicons walk by. Dang, I guess I owed Primus a thanks. "Thanks for that Primus." I said sincerely once the bots had dissapeared.

He nodded. "Ok, we have about ten minutes to get to the next area before we have to hide again."

I nodded and said, "You got it boss."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Boss?"

"Duh! You did hire me after all. Remember?" I said in a matter of fact tone. He was my boss, technically, and so I could call him boss.

We then started to walk forward. "So, does this mean that you will listen to me?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance Paul." I then paused and glanced around. Something felt off. "Hey Paul,"

"Yes?" Paul asked. I could tell by his voice that he was on edge.

"Where are all the troops?" While I was glad that I was not having to dodge them, their lack of presence was bothering me.

The sound of blasters firing could faintly be heard on the outside. "Looks like the Autobots are here." Paul said.

I stared in shock. We hadn't been here that long...had we? "Already? We haven't even been here that long! I wanted to see Soundwave!" I whined. He was the only 'Con that I like that was on the ship. I had to wait a little for Knockout to come.

I yelped when Paul gave me a head slap. "Calm down. We don't want getting caught. You are such a loud mouth."

I frowned at that but walked on. I knew he was right. "Fine." I muttered.

"If you behave we can torment Starscream. I know how much you dislike him." Primus sighed.

I perked up right away. "YES!" If there was one thing that would make up for not being able to see Soundwave, torturing Starscream was there.

Primus chuckled at that. "I thought that would make you feel better."

Of course it did. I couldn't wait and I had a new name that I had recently come up with in the back of my mind to call the seeker when we got to him.

* * *

It did take us a while, though, to reach the room where Fowler was being held. That would be the place where Starscream would be. Hopefully the Autobots wouldn't be there yet. They would ruin all of my fun.

When we saw a door open up ahead, we walked slowly until we saw Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and, to my surprise, Cliffjumper, surrounding Starscream and Fowler with said seeker pointing his blaster at Fowler. Great. The Autobots were here. This was not going to turn out very good at all.

But, I was not going to have risked coming on this ship without doing something memorable. When we got to the doorway, I heard Starscream say, "Now, Agent Fowler and I will take our leave."

And cue stupid emu thing! ...Uh-oh, this wasn't good. We needed to get Fowler out of this. Turning to Paul, I whispered, "Ok, we need to help. Ready?"

Paul nodded and so I did what I did best. "Hey, it's a robot chicken!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while pointing at Starscream. What? He had scrawny legs and had wings and had a pointy face like a chicken's beak. Plus, he always groveled at Megatron's pedes like a chicken pecks at the ground for food. Plus, with all of his incessant rambling, he sounded like a chicken clucking. So why not a chicken?

Starscream glared at me and I smirked. I loved being me. When I felt a tug on my sleeve, I turned to Paul. "What?"

"We need to get. There isn't much time for us to get out of here unless you want to have to go with the Autoobts." Primus reasoned.

I felt my eyes widen for a quick second before nodding and turning around on a dime. Paul and I then ran out of there like his brother was on our afts. I was not going to go with the Autobots without a fight. Especially since I would have to listen to Prime's annoying as frag lectures.

When we got halfway down the hall, the two of us were forced to the ground by a jet screaming by overhead. "Frag it. If Screamer caught up to us now, that means that the 'Bots aren't far behind. We have to pick it up some." I yelled. I was not going down without a fight.

Paul nodded and said, "I'm with you Lizzie. I can't let my only employee get unhappy. I'll be out of buisiness then."

I chuckled at that but turned serious when we passed a doorway and I saw the kids start to run out with the vehicon on their tails. Great. That meant...

"We have headlights behind us!" Primus yelled. NO! Why did life hate me so?

Thankfully, I could see my motorcycle ahead. Now, all we had to do was get on it and we were home free...hopefully.

"Visor down and get on!" I yelled at Paul as I put my own visor down and started my motorcycle's engine. Once it was started and while Primus was getting on, I glanced down the hallway and saw Cliffjumper racing toward us. Frag. That meant that he was coming for us while the others fought the 'Con that had attacked the kids and they would catch up soon.

When Primus was on, I revved my motorcycle and screeched down the ship's gangplank. As soon as my wheels hit the sand, I banked right and sped down the canyon. From the sound of the engine behind us, Cliff was right on our afts.

"I think I am going to blame this chase on you." Primus said.

I would have stared at him in shock if I was turned around. "What do you mean? It's not my fault that they are chasing us."

"No, but you were the one who announced our presence by calling Starscream a robot chicken." Ok, he got me there. "Nice one by the way."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Primus." I then looked in my rear view and felt my heart stop. "Paul, where is Cliffjumper?"

He turned around and looked before saying, "You must have lost him. I can't see him."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the stretch of desert in front of us. "HOLY FRAG!" I screamed as I applied my brake and slid sideways. Somehow, Cliffjumper had gotten in front of us and had pulled out in front of my path. Once my bike stopped moving, I glared at the bot from underneath my visor. Fragging Autobot.

I was about to turn around and head the other way when Arcee and Bulkhead blocked my path. Bumblebee must be keeping the kids somewhere safe. Knowing that I had lost, I turned off my bikes engine and both Paul and I got off and I put up the kickstand. As the Autobots transformed, Paul and I took off our helmets.

"Well, Ratchet's going to love this." Arcee stated sarcastically.

Cliffjumper nodded at that. "Oh yeah." He then glanced down at me. "You know, you are pretty hard to track down. Optimus has been giving me a hard time about letting you see me and me not bringing you in."

That was the point, well, the not bringing in part at least. I felt a little bad about Optimus giving Cliff a hard time. Knowing that I had to act like an actual inhabitant of this universe and not know a single thing about Cybertronians, I said, "Sorry, but having a giant transforming robot start to come after you is enough to send many running; especially for the second time. The name's Lizzie by the way, but everyone calls me Dragon." I then motioned to Primus. "And this is Paul."

I could feel Paul's annoyance at that but he didn't have a choice. I doubted that he wanted the Autobots to know that he was their deity among them. I was so going to have fun.

"This is Arcee, and Bulkhead," Cliff started, pointing to the two, "And I am Cliffjumper. Now, I am going to have to bring the two of you back to base."

I was so not leaving my bike. I loved it too much. "I'll follow. I like my bike."

He nodded and got on his comm. link, "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. We are bringing a couple of friends back."

Oh, this was going to be great. I was going to be able to torture Ratchet. I couldn't wait.

They must have been on an open comm. because, after a few minutes, they all looked down at us. "Ground bridge is coming up." Arcee stated.

Almost as soon as she said that, a ground bridge opened. Starting my bike back up again, Primus and I got on before following Cliffjumper through the bridge with Arcee and Bulkhead following. They must think that I am going to make a run for it. Probably would have.

* * *

Once we were through, I turned off my bike and walked it over to the wall with Primus following me. "Paul, do you want them to know?" He should know what I was talking about.

As I predicted, he shook his head. "No, they should not know who I am until it is time."

When I glanced at the bots and kids, some who hadn't noticed our presence yet, I could tell that Miko had just shown Ratchet the wrong picture.

I was proven, yet again, correct when she said, "Oops, that's the 'Con that tried to blow Raf away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill."

Of course, next came Jack being overprotective. "Miko, Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

"Umm, we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf; even them!" Miko retorted. She was right. They all almost got killed. Being with the any Cybertronian was pretty much a center for that.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore." Jack stated.

"Should we interfere?" I asked Paul. We both had our helmets off by now and they were on my bike.

"No, they haven't noticed us yet and Jack needs to do this. It builds up his character for later on." Paul responded.

"Jack," Optimus started. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

I frowned when Ratchet opened the bridge and said, "No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." That mech had some nerve.

"Come on Raf." I heard Jack say to Raf.

But, I knew that Raf was not going to leave Bumblebee. The two of them were too close. "I'll be ok Jack. See you at school?"

"Sure thing." Jack answered back. He then stopped when Arcee stood in front of him. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." I could see some sadness in Arcee's optics when she said that. I couldn't blame her. She must have just started to get used to Jack and now he was leaving.

Once he was gone, the bridge closed and everyone seemed to be wanting an awkward silence.

Well, that was, until Ratchet turned to Cliffjumper and asked, "So, where are these friends that you were supposed to be bringing back?"

Seriously? He missed me rolling my bike in? Sighing, I motioned to Paul and we walked forward. "Hiya." I said with a half wave and a smile.

"More humans? Can you bots go out without being seen?" Ratchet asked.

I figured I should come to Cliff's defense. "Well, technically, I was the human who saw Cliffjumper earlier. The only one who hadn't seen you all yet who is new is Paul here. Oh, and the name's Lizzie but most people call me Dragon."

When Optimus knelt down to our level, I felt very small. He was a fragging giant. "You two have unfortunately now become a part of our war. We come from a planet called Cybertron, which has been plagued with millennium of war." And then he went into the whole introduction shebang. I was not afraid to admit that I zone out for most of it.

The whole talk must have lasted quite some time, and I must have really zoned out, because when I looked around, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were gone, along with Miko and Raf. They were probably being taken home.

Thankfully, Optimus was stopped in his opening speech by Ratchet. "Optimus!" Optimus stood back to his full height, have I mentioned that he is a giant, and walked over to Ratchet. "These are engineering specs for a space time vortex generator."

Optimus came to the same conclusion that Paul and I knew. "Megatron is building a space bridge, if he hasn't already."

"The sooner he leaves the better."

I jumped when Bulkhead said that. I would have to ask Paul how they all managed to sneak up like that.

"Bulkhead," Optimus started, "A space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth but to bring through his conquering army." I gulped. That army had looked huge on the television at home. Who knew how big it actually was?

"The main event Megatron referred to." Ratchet started. "But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors..."

"Precicely." Optimus stated before saying, "Cybertron."

I glanced at Paul and saw him shiver. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. He already had to go through having the dark stuff inside of him once already, when Megatron had infected his core, and now he was going to have to watch as it happened on his surface and effected his offlined children.

"Um, Optimus," I started. "Can Paul and I go home? I promise we will come back tomorrow." I knew that Paul probably need to rest.

Thankfully, Optimus understood that. "Very well. We will see you tomorrow."

I nodded my thanks and Paul and I got on my bike before we headed home. Once we got there, the two of us went to our rooms and I got ready for bed. When my lights were off and I was laying in bed, I couldn't help but wonder what surprises were in store for us now that we were going to be with the Autobots. It would definitely be an adventure. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Authoress: Well? How did I do?**

**Lizzie: *smiles* IT. WAS...AWESOME! 'Screamer is a chicken!**

**Paul: It was a very interesting comparison. Of course, Lizzie would think like that. She is insane.**

**Lizzie: Thank you for the compliment Paul! *smiles bigger***

**Paul: *shakes his head***

* * *

**AN: And another chapter! I hope this one makes up for the shortness and lack of activity in the last one. If you hadn't noticed, I kinda combined the scenes from the third and fourth episodes for this chapter while skipping the second episode. It was WAY to bland for my taste and there wasn't really a good point for Paul and Lizzie to come in then. So, next chapter is going to be episode five and we will go from there. Until next time, please drop a review! XD**


	4. Showdowns

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Holy Frag.**

**Paul: What is it Lizzie? Did you actually learn how to brush that rat's nest of hair on your head?**

**Authoress: She is surprised that the chapter is so long.**

**Paul:...Oh. *gulps* *looks at Lizzie* he...he.**

**Lizzie: PAUL I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! *runs at Paul***

**Paul: Authoress help me! *runs from Lizzie***

**Authoress: Nope. Lizzie is fragged off and that means that I am fifty feet away...at the least.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Showdowns

The loud beeping of my alarm clock forced me to throw it out of my door. Seriously, it did. It gave me no choice. With its incessant noise, I just had to find a way to shut it up and that was the only way possible. Hopefully, it broke into many pieces.

I tried to go back to sleep but the lights in my room turning on said otherwise. "Come on Lizzie. We promised the Autobots to go back to their base today."

I groaned. "We didn't say when." I then covered my head with my pillow. Just five more minutes. Five few minutes.

"I don't care, we are going early. I am your boss, remember?" Paul said before, to my surprise, he pulled of my blankets.

I groaned again and sat up before glaring at Paul. I was not a morning person. Looking around my bed, I saw one thing that could help ease my relaxation.

"Down in five!" Paul yelled as he ran out of the room to avoid the conveniently handy rock on my bedside table.

"Fragger." I muttered before showering and getting ready for the day. Once I was ready, I ran down the stairs because, while I didn't like getting up in the mornings, I sure loved morning food. And, after our fast food fiasco the other day, I was ready to have some cooking.

"I see you are a little happier then a little bit ago." Paul joked as he pulled out the best looking sausages that I had ever seen. When I glanced around, I also saw that he had already cooked scrambled eggs and toast that was buttered and sprinkled with cinnamon.

"Well, I don't like getting up in the morning." I then pointed to the toast. "How did you know that I liked cinnamon on my toast?"

"You said so on one of your applications. They asked a breakfast food that you liked and that is what you put." He answered while filling his plate.

"How many of my applications did you read?" I asked as I too filled my plate with the goodness of cooked food.

"All of them." He muttered as he picked up his fork to eat.

"All of them? Dang, you don't slack when you research." I commented before I took a bite of eggs. Holy frag they were delicious. If being an entity didn't work out for him, he could get a job at any food place that served breakfast.

He finished chewing a bite before nodding. "Yes, all of them. Now, I have a question. How could you possibly fill out that many applications? You had at least a hundred for this month alone."

I smirked. Hey, I was desperate for a job. I had to work on saving up money to pay off college. Well, by how things turned out, it looked like they were all for nothing. "Well, when you are trying to get a job, you have to put in an application everywhere and you want to do it right as the college kids are leaving to go back to college." I defended as I took a bite of the toast. Of course, it was perfect. The cinnamon just melted on my tongue with the butter.

"I know kid, but a hundred?" Paul re-asked.

I nodded. "Like I said, I was desperate."

We soon finished off our plates and got our helmets on before going out to my bike. Not long after, we were riding out of Jasper and toward the Autobot base. Hopefully, it would go better then how I was picturing it. Once I entered the base, I drove into the main room and I was surprised that everyone was already there. With Ratchet standing next to one of the monitors, I knew that things were about to get interesting.

* * *

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge. High in Earth's orbit." Ratchet stated, emphasizing high. Well, duh. What kind of person would make it easy to reach if they didn't want it messed with?

"Out of our reach." Optimus agreed.

"Ok, so you guys don't fly." I stated, taking Miko's line a little. And of course, the 'Bots didn't fly. They might look a little cuter if they did though.

But then, Miko jumped in. "Can't you guys just ground bridge there?" Thank you Miko for asking that and not letting me look like the idiot.

"A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit, its vortex could snap, and scatter us to the stars." Ratchet stated.

"So simply, it isn't meant for space travel." Cliff added.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid that we must take that risk." Optimus stated while turning to the ground bridge. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Um, no. Let's not. While I knew that they made it, I was still saying no. If the vortex had snapped, then Earth would have been left in only Ratchet's servos and that meant that humanity was doomed if it did snap. This was a bad risk but I knew that it turned out alright.

A beeping of a motorcycle horn had us all turning to the entrance and we all watched as Jack drove up on Arcee. When Jack got off, he smiled and said, "Hey, guess who's back?"

"Jack Sparrow?" I quietly asked Primus, who chuckled slightly at my reference.

Thankfully, no one really acknowledged Jack's statement.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee asked, having missed out on our recent conversation.

"The final frontier." I answered her.

"Space? I thought that they didn't have anyway to get there." Jack stated in shock. Duh space. No, we were going to Candy Land.

"They don't, really." Raf stated as Bumblebee put him on the floor.

"Be, seeing you?" Jack asked Arcee, who only shrugged.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, with Bulkhead telling Miko to not even think of following him and Ratchet saying how, if he was left alone on a planet full of humans, that he would never forgive Optimus, and Optimus saying, "Until we meet again, old friend.", said Autobot leader turned to his troops and said, "Autobots, roll out!"

Everyone who was going, which was everyone minus Ratchet, then transformed before driving through the ground bridge. Once the ground bridge closed, the three humans stared at me and Paul. Scrap. Miko didn't get to ask us questions yesterday. That only meant...

"Hey Lizzie, how old are you? Have you ever been a spy? Why are you staying with him? Is he your dad? Why do you call him Paul? Can you shoot a gun? What kind of music do you like?"

Whoa. She really talked a mile a minute. Blurr would have had a run for his money with her. I couldn't keep up with her. Guess the T.V. slowed her talking down a little.

Thankfully, Primus followed everything and answered for me. "She is eighteen, almost nineteen. I don't think she has been a spy. She is staying with me because she works for me. I am not her dad. She calls me Paul because that is my name. As for if she can shoot a gun and what music she likes, I don't know."

Ok, he almost answered it all for her. "I guess I have to answer something. Well, I can shoot a gun but I don't like to very often, unless it is paint, and I listen to almost every kind of music."

Thankfully, before she could go off on another question raid, we heard Optimus say, "Great job Bulkhead. Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

Of course they did. But, none of them knew where part of its life force was except for me and that part was a pain in the aft most of the time. Luckily, he usually made up for that. His cooking alone was good enough for to make up for it, let alone that he wasn't a hard-aft like I was expecting he would be.

"Naturally," Ratchet started with a scoff. I glared at him. "But Cybertron is many light-years away to reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his space-bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." We heard Optimus say over the comm.

Ratchet let out another scoff. "From what I know of Earth technology, I doubt their exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pin-point Cybertron."

Now genius enter. "What about a hole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes? Like the giant size array in Texas."

Ratchet then did his weird hushing zip zip thingy before saying, "This is not child's play." Child's play. Right. Raf could probably out-hack Soundwave if he had the right equipment.

Thankfully, Prime got the better of Ratchet. "Good thinking Raf."

The expression on Ratchet's face made it worth being stuck inside of the Autobot base. I looked at Paul and smirked. He just face palmed.

"Ratchet," Optimus started. "have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."

At that moment, Fowler decided to sit up. "You soldier," We all looked at him. "you're out of uniform! Put on some pants." He then fell back onto the gurney. Yeah...Fowler was not gong to be much help.

"That, may be a challenge." Paul remarked. Finally, he said something. I thought I was going to have to do all of the talking. Glad he could have some fun with me. Now I was really happy that Primus had a sense of humor.

Raf then turned back to his computer and Paul and I looked at the screen with him. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're to thick!" Raf then pounded his fists down on the table.

"You, actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Maybe," Raf started, "If I could get in."

"Wait, Raf," I started, "What if we could get you all the way in? Like inside the building in?" I really wanted to see Soundwave and this was the perfect opportunity.

Raf, seemed to like the idea. "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on site." Optimus said over the comm. link.

Shut up Prime, shut up Prime! I want to see my second favorite character and you had better not make it so I can't go. Plus, I could use my phone to grab a picture of him to keep and cherish forever.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of five humans." Jack rebutted.

Well, technically there were only four humans but they didn't know that Paul was actually Primus.

"Yeah, if we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged. Along with everyone else on our planet." Miko added. I loved her for that. It made sense and it wasn't too technical.

"Raf?" We all heard Optimus ask the twelve year old.

Raf looked hesitant at first, but soon looked up. "I want to give it a shot."

I smiled and then looked up at Ratchet. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that station!" I said before running down the gangplank and standing in front of the bridge. When no one followed me, I turned to see them all giving me strange looks. "What?"

"You seem a little, hyper." Jack said.

Scrap, my inner fangirl was breaking out. Luckily, I had an excuse. "What? Our planet is in peril. We need to get there quickly to help out as much as we can." Yep, that was good.

Everyone else nodded and ran down to me. Paul stood on my right. "You know Lizzie, you are going to have to get control of yourself." Paul whispered to me as Ratchet typed in the coordinates.

"Way ahead of you." I whispered with a smirk and a thumbs up before the bridge opened. The five of us then ran through.

* * *

Ugh. My stomach felt like it was doing somersaults when we stepped out of the ground bridge. That felt terrible. Did that ride come with barf bags?

"That will take some getting used to." Jack muttered.

We all then ran to the station. This was going to be so much fun. I couldn't wait for this to go down. While I knew we weren't going to be able to keep the Decepticons from opening the space bridge infinitely, I knew that we were going to be able to at least close the bridge. Well, unless... "Hey Paul, are we going to be changing anything here?"

"No. This has to happen if we wish to ultimately save Cybertron." Paul whispered back to me.

I nodded and we all entered the building. After a few turns, we entered a room that, thankfully had a computer in it. Raf sat down in front of the computer while Miko rechecked the halls for any sign of security.

"Security sure is lax in this place." Miko commented as she rejoined us at the computer. Well, of course it is. There is a giant transforming robot a few rooms away. If I didn't know who it was, I would get the frag out. But, of course, I did know who it was and I couldn't wait to see him. But, I had to bide my time.

"I'm in!" Raf announced while still typing. Soon, though, his face turned serious. "And so are the Decepticons."

"What?" Jack asked.

"How can you tell?" Miko questioned.

Ok, could we fastforward this a little? The talking is killing me.

"Schematics, with the same alien math that we saw on their ship." Raf answered before taking out a flash drive. "But this time, I can download them."

"It's got to be the space bridge." I stated.

But, Raf had more to say. "The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to them."

"Will they know?" That was Jack again.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I am in the system, they will have no idea I'm in the house." Raf, you are a genius. Let no one ever call you pathetic.

While Raf and the others were occupied, I pulled Paul to the side. "Paul, what is going to happen when they find out about us?"

But, Paul silenced me with a look. "Not now. We can talk after all of this is done."

I nodded but I was still curious. We could only keep up our charade for so long and then they would know that we lied to them.

"They're locked onto Cybertron. But not for long." Raf stated with confidence as he typed away at the keyboard. Raf was in his element and he was owning it.

When the screen showed that the space bridge had lost its targeting. I sighed in relief. Well, that was until I remembered a certain detail. "Smile Paul. We are on 'Con T.V."

Paul nonchalantly glanced up and nodded before saying, "Remember. Let things happen like they are supposed to."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was too wrapped up in the excitement of all of this.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they are being punked?" Jack asked. Um, how about total mayhem and awesome tentacles.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming." Raf explained. Oh Raf, how wrong you were.

"Yeah Jack, what are the 'Cons going to do? They're probably like, a thousand miles away." Miko added.

And there went the cold chill down my back saying that we had company. Turning slowly, I turned to see Soundwave's tentacle hovering above us. "Holy Primus." I whispered softly.

Thankfully, Primus was a little better at giving warnings. "Whoa, hit the deck!" Paul yelled.

Paul and I were the only ones who got down. Jack was hanging onto the tentacle in the front and Miko soon joined him. Raf, meanwhile, was typing away at the computer, trying to keep Soundwave from hacking in again. "I won't let them log on again." Raf muttered, confirming my suspicions.

"Paul, can we join the conga line?" I asked as the tentacle flew by us again.

"No, I don't like being thrown into walls." Paul responded.

Oh, right, I forgot about that too. "Aw." I complained. I still wanted to even though it would hurt.

After the tentacle threw Miko and Jack against the wall and went after Raf, I got angry. Even though Soundwave is one of my favorite characters, Raf was a kid. "Hey, pick on someone else!" I yelled before kicking the tentacle.

Said tentacle threw me to the ground. Ow.

I got to look up just in time to see Miko thrown against the wall a second time and the ax fall next to me, a few centimeters from my hand. I gulped. That was close.

"YOU HANDED IT AN AX?" Jack yelled. Yeah, I would be pretty fragged off too.

"Not good." Paul added

When the tentacle made a swing, I flinched. It was sad but I still flinched. Even after seeing this episode hundreds of times, I flinched. But, like in the show, the swing was a fake out and the tentacle made its way out of the room.

"Let's get after it!" I yelled while getting up and running in a sprint out the door. From the sound of footsteps behind me, I could hear the others following.

It didn't take us long to get to the door that was for the room that had Soundwave in it. My heart was racing from both adrenaline and excitement.

They all caught up to me by the time I threw open the doors and, for a second, everything was still. The three kids were standing in one group while Paul and I were in our own group. Then, Soundwave turned to us and, for once, Miko and I were thinking in tandem. Taking out our phones, we both got ready to take a picture. Miko was the quicker draw for I heard her camera shutter while taking a picture. Almost as soon as she did, Soundwave took their picture back.

Unexpectedly, though, when I took my picture, Soundwave turned to Paul and I and seemed to stare at us for a little. It was like he was studying us. But, eventually, he took our picture as well. I hope my hair wasn't messed up.

When Soundwave flew away, I stared in wonder. Gosh why were the cute ones the bad guys?

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked. I couldn't tell if she wanted him there for more pictures or if she was confused as to why he left the satellites.

Raf must have thought the latter because he ran over to where the ax was cut into some lines. "He cut the hardline. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron; for good."

I knew we weren't going to be able to do much else so I called Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet. We need a bridge. The 'Cons are locked onto Cybertron...permanently."

I heard a sigh from the other side. "Very well. Ground bridge coming up." Ratchet then cut the line.

* * *

When the bridge opened up, the five of us ran through. When we reached the other side, I asked, "What's going on up there Ratchet?"

He looked at us as we ran up to the human area before saying, "The space bridge has been activated."

I nodded and we all waited for the inevitable. It was all now up to the 'Bots at the space bridge. This should be fun.

When Paul suddenly put his hand on my shoulder, I turned to him and felt my eyes widen. He looked like he was sick and I could see that he could barely stand. "Paul, what's happening?" I asked, a little loudly. But I was worried. I hadn't seen him act this way before.

I could almost feel the others staring at us as I supported Paul. "Just feeling really dizzy. I just need to," He then paused and I thought that he was going to collapse. "sit down for a little. That's all."

I could see that there was more to this so I nodded and said, "He's fine. He would say if he wasn't." I then walked him over to the couch and sat him down on the corner seat before sitting next to him. "Ok, what is going on Paul?"

He glanced over at the others, probably making sure that they weren't paying attention to us, before saying, "It's the dark energon. Even though it isn't in my spark chamber on Cybertron right now, I can feel it on the surface and it is making me dizzy. I can't even think straight right now."

I nodded. "Do you need anything to help?"

He smiled. "Just a little rest. I should be up by the time the 'Bots get back from the bridge." He then motioned to the others. "Now get over there and eavesdrop. I don't want you missing this."

I was a little reluctant to leave but I nodded and made my way back to the others.

"Is he going to be alright?" Raf asked when I arrived.

I nodded. "Still feeling the side affects of the ground bridge. He's kinda sensitive."

"I heard that Lizzie!" Well, at least he could still hear.

"Love you too Paul!" I yelled back jokingly.

But, all joking was put away when Ratchet said to Optimus. "Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature."

"Dark energon." Optimus responded. "Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge." There was another pause before Optimus said, "There is enough live energon coursing through it, to achieve detonation. But, we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might be able to find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet responded, though he seemed very reluctant.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf asked as he held up his flash drive.

"Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?"

"I am afraid so." Optimus answered solemnly.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet famously quoted, even though he had no idea that he was doing so.

"Autobots, take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead; while I make my stand." We heard Optimus say.

"Those things are getting closer. That's bad; right?" Fowler asked.

"Yeah, that's bad." I said.

Fowler turned to me and looked like he was about to ask something when we heard Arcee say that she was in position.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet started. "Do you see the main line?"

"Yes." Arcee stated.

"Good, now follow the line to the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve." Ratchet instructed.

"I see it." We heard Arcee answer.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet finished.

It took a little and we were all on edge. "Current, reversed." Arcee's voice came through.

"Yes!" Fowler suddenly said, causing the rest of us to look at him funnily. Even Paul looked up from the couch to look at him. "Right?" Fowler asked, now unsure of his outburst.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet stated, choosing to ignore Fowler. He then typed in a few things before saying, "Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." Now I was worried. Hopefully, they would all make it back. While I didn't care so much, I knew that Primus worried about every one of them, both Autobot and Decepticon, and I knew it would trouble him to be here to witness one of them fall like this.

"Think they're..." Raf started. We were all worried.

"Five life signals, one very faint." Ratchet answered with worry.

The first one through the bridge was Optimus. And I still couldn't get over how tall he was. He was a giant. After he got through, Bulkhead followed and Miko was not going to waste any time. "Bulkhead!" She then ran down the stairs and hugged his hand.

Next came Cliffjumper and I was relieved...No I did not have a soft spot. I was just worried because I already risked my aft once to save him and I didn't need him getting hurt. And I am not crying! I just got a little dirt in my eyes. That's all! Stupid Autobots.

When Bumblebee came through, carrying Arcee, everyone suddenly looked sad. I tried to but I couldn't. I knew she lived and that was all that mattered.

"By the Allspark do not let us lose someone." Ratchet stated. I lifted an eyebrow at that because of the difference. It felt so weird watching the changes unfold.

"You ok?"

I turned when I felt Paul's hand on my shoulder and he said that. I nodded. "I'm fine. I should be asking you if you are alright."

Paul sighed. "Still have a little bad feeling but it is manageable now. While I care for all of my creations, Megatron does seemed to have grown a lot closer to my brother then I remember."

I nodded. "You just realize this now? Talk about a blind parent." He frowned at me. I smirked back.

Thankfully, our little talk had overdone the part with Arcee and Jack's little talk...thing. I hated that part. It was like I was fast-forwarding these parts with my mind.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Prime answered. Oh, what they didn't know...

"Ok, now who are you two?" Fowler asked Paul and I.

I sighed in annoyance. "I saw Cliffjumper before the kids but the 'Bots didn't refind me to bring me in until after the kids had already been here. I'm Lizzie and that is Paul."

He nodded and then turned to the elevator. "Prime." We all then looked at him then. "I didn't get to thank you bots for the save." He then looked more pointedly. "I owe you one." He then got into the elevator before saying, "We all do." The door then closed.

After a weird minute, with Arcee standing on her own, Miko walked up to Prime. "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Of course not. Robot chicken, aka Starscream, was still up there somewhere and he was hatching many schemes."

Optimus shook his helm. "No Miko. It is not. While the Decepticons are without a leader, others will try and take his place and your world is too rich with energon for the Decepticons to just forget."

"Yes!" Miko said with a fist pump.

I laughed at that. But, I then glanced at Paul and noticed that he was looking worn out. "Hey, if you all don't mind, Paul and I am going to head home."

The others nodded and so Paul and I got on our helmets and hopped on my bike before racing out of the base and down the desert road. As I was driving, I could hear the end line that Optimus said in the show ring through my head, well, modified a bit, but still.

_**Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our five young friends. True warriors; if not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message; though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this; we will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, we will defend; our home.**_

I chuckled at the thought of Paul being young. Oh well, what was thought was thought. This was definitely going to turn out to be an adventure;

And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Lizzie: That, was cool. But could have done without all of the mushy talking stuff.**

**Paul: Yeah, and I don't like feeling sick.**

**Authoress: Hey, I can't control that stuff. You both know that. I can only tweak it a little.**

**Lizzie: I guess.**

**Paul: So...where are the paint guns at?**

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter yet! This one was really fun and, we learned something. Paul can tell when something major happens to Cybertron. I wonder what is going to come of that? This story is going to start moving along pretty well and I can't wait to see how this is going to end up. I am always accepting new ideas and if you have any, don't be afraid to say them. Until next time my readers, please drop a review! =D**


	5. Skyquake Rising

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Yeah! We get more Decepticon action!**

**Paul: Ok, so why don't we just get through this. I have a feeling that Lizzie is going to cause some trouble.**

**Authoress: Well, we'll just have to wait and see. *smirks***

* * *

Ch. 5: Skyquake Rising

I grumbled as I waited for Paul to finish packing the lunches. He had decided that we should eat a late lunch at the base instead of at here at home and, at this moment, he was trying to get all of the food packed. I was already packed for our adventure today and I couldn't wait. This was when Skyquake would be rising up and that also meant that robot chicken would be there. But, if some human looking entity didn't hurry, we would be late.

"How long does it take to pack some food?" I yelled into the kitchen.

I heard Paul sigh in annoyance. "If you keep interrupting me, it will never be done!"

I frowned and decided to not bother him. Instead, I decided to check all of my supplies that I was bringing and make sure that I had everything in order. After rummaging around in my bag for a few minutes, I had decided that I had everything that I needed for the day. A few things were brought to torture a certain medic with. What? I couldn't have some fun while I was stuck with the Autobots?

"Finally, I'm done." Paul stated.

"Well done? Over done? Which done are you?" I asked rhetorically. "Or do you mean that you are finished?"

Paul shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He then sighed. "I'm finished."

I smiled. "Good, then let's get to the Autobot base and see what's happening. I have a few things planned and I don't want them to be ruined."

Paul's raised eyebrow had me squirming. He wouldn't say no; would he? "What are you planning?"

"Just some stuff with Ratchet, that's all." I stated. Hopefully, I could get away with being vague.

"I'm going to regret this but fine. Just don't get squished." Primus stated with a sigh.

I put on the most adorable face that I could. "Aw, Primus cares about my well-being. Thank you Paul."

He looked happy at the first part, but, when I said the second part, he just sighed. "I can't win, can I?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope. Now, let's head to the Autobot base before they start to worry about us."

He nodded and so the two of us went to the garage and got on my bike. Once I got the engine started, we started our ride to the base. Hopefully, this would be an exciting day. Boring days with the Autobots are so bland that I would get sick. Speaking of sick...

"Hey Paul, how are you feeling after the other day?" I asked.

He sighed. "I feel much better then I did but I sometimes feel echoes of it. The feelings are more psychological then anything but still, I will live."

I nodded and continued on. As I neared the Autobot base, I was hit by realization; today was the day when they offlined Skyquake. "Primus, are we stopping them from offlining Skyquake?"

But, if I was hoping for more change, I would have been disappointed. Paul shook his head. "No. Remember, when Dreadwing comes, we need him to be wanting vengeance for his brother's offlining. So, we are sitting this one out."

I raised an eyebrow. "Can't we go and watch? I love it when 'Screamer gets slammed by Skyquake."

Primus sighed. "I guess we can, as long as you can get us out of the base and to their location."

I smirked at the challenge. "Challenge accepted."

We then pulled inside of the base and, from the looks of things, Optimus had just suggested that they should maybe help the kids with their school work because Ratchet said, "Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

I wanted to retort but, I always found this episode humorous because of how Ratchet helped with the projects. "Did we miss much?" I asked as I parked my motorcycle and got down.

"Only Raf's volcano exploding." Cliffjumper stated.

I laughed at that and Paul said, "Sounds like the party is just getting started."

"Hey Cliff, do you think that Paul and I could go for a drive? I don't think we can be much use here and I would like to get some fresh air." I asked with the most sincere voice that I could muster.

Cliff seemed hesitant for a few minutes before saying, "I guess you can. Just be careful."

I nodded. "Thanks Cliff. I won't forget it!"

I then ran over to Paul and said, "Come on, we are going on a ride. It's too stuffy in here." And, before he could say a thing, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to my bike. I then hopped on and got on my helmet before saying, "You coming Paul?"

He sighed and got on his helmet before saying, "You are crazy, do you know that?"

I revved the engine and smirked before saying, "Of course I know that. You think that I would lie to myself about that sort of thing?" I then drove out of the base.

As we drove, I had a strange feeling. It was weird, but I felt like something was off. Of course, I wasn't supposed to be in this dimension in the first place. The only reason that I was even here was because Paul asked me to come. "I told you I could get us out of the base."

"Ok, you're good. Of course, it might help that you are also a girl." Paul stated as we entered a canyon area.

I laughed at that and said. "Dear Paul, I am more then a mere girl." I then paused for effect. "I, am a lady."

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that is cute Lizzie. I almost believed you there for a second." Paul burst out.

I was mad. So, I figured, why not have a little fun. "Hang on!" I yelled right as I leaned my bike so it was almost touching the ground before zooming around a corner. I gasped in pain when his arms squeezed my stomach. Ow. That hurt.

I stopped immediately and turned off the engine. Paul hopped off and I put it in park. "Well, what the frag made you," Paul started.

But, I didn't hear the rest of what he said as I met that glorious lunch that he had made us earlier. "Ugh, that tasted awful." Maybe, I should think more carefully when I do those things.

"Lizzie, are you ok?" Primus asked in concern as he knelt down to me. I felt his hand on my shoulder as I, once again, met more of my lunch.

"Ugh, it's not fair. Why does something that tasted so good earlier have to taste so disgusting now?" I complained as I sat down. I was pretty sure that I was done seeing what I ate earlier.

"Sorry for that Lizzie. Didn't mean to hang on so tightly." Primus apologized.

I smiled apologetically before saying, "It's my fault Primus. I was getting payback for you laughing at me being a lady."

Primus raised an eyebrow at that. "I am sorry, but by your species' terms, ladies are weak people who sit around and drink tea and gossiped."

I paused at that and thought. Primus was right. I was just so used to people's sarcasm about my being a lady because I was so boyish and because I wasn't as 'social' as others that I took offense. "You're right. I overreacted. What do you think that I am?"

Primus gave me a small smile and said, "Well, by your planet's standards, you are a strong woman."

I felt so honored. "Thank you so much Primus." I then gave him a hug.

He laughed and returned it before saying, "You deserve it Dragon."

Oh, now I knew this was one of those moments where the crowd would be loving the bonding. But, I wasn't caring. It was nice not to be trading remarks for once. But, this was only temporary. As nice as this moment was, I loved trading wits with Paul.

After a minute, we stopped hugging and stood up. "So, let's go see the robot chicken." I smirked and he matched it.

* * *

After driving for what seemed like forever, the two of us finally made it to the canyon. When we arrived, there was no sign of the Autobots, but Starscream and Soundwave were standing in front of a giant doorway that seemed to come out of the rock.

Thankfully, I had already gotten a picture of Soundwave at the satellite place so I could just watch. I didn't want a picture of robot chicken.

"Excellent, Soundwave." Starscream started before extending his servo. "The cube."

Gosh, would a please really offline him? That mech liked power too much. At least Megatron had some courtesy in it...well...he had just earned enough respect to look like it was courtesy.

But, Soundwave listened without a word and pulled out the cube of energon. Looking at the cube got me thinking. "Hey Paul, if Skyquake was supposed to be here to protect energon, why do they need to use energon to get him out. If his enemies were here taking it, wouldn't they just ignore the box all together?"

He glanced at me. "Honestly Lizzie, I don't know. Maybe the bots who would have come here wouldn't have been able to tell that it was a 'Con like the Decepticons can. To each their own if that is how the saying goes."

I nodded in understanding and turned my attention back to the two 'Cons in front of me.

When the big box started to gain a glow, 'Screamer stepped back. "The energon infusion; it's working." He sounded way too happy for his own health. When the box finally started to open, I noticed that Starscream had walked a little closer to it. "Awaken warrior." Oh no. Here comes his pontificating. "Rise and serve, your new master!"

I will admit, Skyquake looked scarily intimidating when he onlined his optics and stepped out of the box. He was making me feel like the insects that the 'Cons called humanity. "Frag." I muttered.

Paul nodded. "Skyquake is one imposing Cybertronian." I nodded and listened.

"Skyquake serves only one master." Skyquake stated, in a very annoyingly third person way. I hated that.

Of course, Starscream thought that Skyquake was talking about him. "Excellent, your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid Skyquake, you may bow." Pompous air bag. I swear, that mech preened himself mentally more then Knockout did physically.

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master; Megatron." Skyquake explained. I was glad that he did not use the third person again.

"Yes, HIM." Starscream stated. "Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us." Gosh, that was one of the few times that Starscream believed that he was actually telling the truth. It was kinda funny.

"Impossible." Skyquake stated in shock. I would have been shocked too. If I hadn't see Paul for a while and someone suddenly came up and said that he was dead and that they had replaced him, I would be in shock too.

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?" Starscream asked rhetorically. He then seemed to pause before saying, "Skyquake, I located you. I awakened you. Thus I, Lord Starscream, am now your master."

When Skyquake growled and Starscream cowered, I loved it. He showed his true colors and it was hilarious. Starscream was in a full state of panic now. Starscream had a lot of nerve but he didn't have the strength to go against Skyquake.

"It has been a while, Skyquake." I jumped when Optimus suddenly appeared. Gosh, I should have seen him coming.

"Paul, why didn't you tell me that he was coming?" I asked. He was supposed to have this stuff timed.

He gave me an 'are you kidding me?' look before saying, "I'm sorry that I can't keep track of everything. I was watching the interaction with Skyquake and Starscream." Yep, Paul was enjoying this as much as I was.

We then watched as Starscream seemed to sigh in relief before Skyquake stepped forward. "Optimus Prime; I haven't seen you since the battle of Technahar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago." Optimus stated as he stepped forward.

I shook my head. There was no way that he was going to accept, no matter what Paul and I did to mess up this time line.

"That may be Prime, but my orders still stand." Skyquake stated with a confidence. See, I knew he wasn't going to accept.

Optimus seemed to think about what he could say next. "Is this ancient war worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed. If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace." He was appealing to 'Screamer? He had a better chance with Skyquake.

Realizing what was about to happen, I turned my phone on and hit the record button. Good thing too because Starscream started to speak. "I would be…willing to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

I wanted to facepalm so badly but I didn't want to mess up the camera shot even more. This was going to be golden.

"Again?" Skyquake asked before saying, "Bow to this!" He then backhanded Starscream into the canyon wall.

And I had gotten the entire thing on camera. Oh, I was cherishing this forever. My life was almost complete now. That, was beautiful.

When Starscream took off, Paul leaned over to me. "I thought that chickens couldn't fly."

I stopped the recording and had to cover my mouth as laughter threatened to come out of it and blow our cover. Luckily though, only a few giggles escaped and they weren't nearly as bad as the could have been.

When I heard the sound of a pedestep, I returned my attention back to Prime. "Skyquake, this is a new era, on another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever."

I shook my head. That 'Bot would never give up on this.

"I will never side with a Prime!" Skyquake yelled before charging at Optimus and landing a punch that slammed said Prime into an outcrop. We then watched as Skyquake picked up Optimus, which made me realize that Skyquake was a very strong 'Con, and threw him to the side.

"How fragging strong is Skyquake?" I asked Paul.

Paul shrugged. "Do I look like I know?"

"Yes." I answered bluntly before returning my attention to the fight.

When Skyquake's multiple rounds threw Prime back many paces, I couldn't help but stare. It was entrancing to see the power that the two possessed.

"Optimus!"

I turned in shock at the familiar voice and was shocked to, not only see Bumblebee run to Prime's aid, but Cliffjumper as well. Oh great, this was going to be fun. When Cliffjumper found us here, it would mean a lot of explaining.

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper; no!" Optimus yelled at the two, hoping that they would stop.

But, of course, the didn't. The two ran at Skyquake and fired on him like there was no tomorrow. Weaving and dodging Skyquake's shots, the two looked like they had choreographed the fight. Well, except for when Skyquake finally grabbed 'Bee and threw him against the wall.

As Optimus grappled with Skyquake, I realized something. "Paul, we have to ride. If we want to be at the other side of the canyon without the 'Bots realizing we are here, we have to get riding now."

He nodded and so the two of us went to my bike and rode to the next location. It wasn't that hard to find since we were nearby anyways. This was a great chance for us to see the Autobots fight a Decepticon.

"You know that he is going to offline, right?" Paul asked as we drove.

I nodded. "If you are talking about Skyquake, then yes, I know. But, I like how it takes two, no now three Autobots to take him down. That is honorable enough of an offlining. Especially since one is the great Optimus Prime." I wanted to laugh as I said that but, instead, I pulled into the canyon where the final fight would be and waited.

"Now, if my timing is right, they will be here any," Paul started.

But, the vibrations traveling through our bodies caused him to stop and we both watched as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper raced into the canyon, soon followed by Skyquake.

"It will be a shame to crush you bug. But it is my duty." Skyquake stated. I always wondered what he meant by that.

I was about to ask Paul about it when a horn blaring canceled out all thoughts that I currently could own. Then, before I could register exactly what was happening, Optimus, transformed and slammed his fist into Skyquake's faceplate.

"Yikes!" I yelled when Skyquake suddenly lashed at Optimus and said Prime stumbled back.

"The 'Con fan scared?" Paul asked in a teasing way.

"No." I muttered as we turned back to Optimus.

"Skyquake, stay down." Optimus stated before bringing the pain to Skyquake. I winced as Skyquake fell back to the ground.

"Hey Paul, why did the god cross the canyon?" I asked, a good joke coming up in my head.

He sighed in annoyance. "Why Lizzie?"

I smirked. "To make sure that the girl didn't get stepped on." Then, before he could stop me, I ran out.

"Lizzie get your aft back here!" He yelled.

"Lizzie? Paul?" Optimus questioned. But, before we could answer, the sound of a jet pulled our attentions skyward. "Fowler?"

"It's a human party!" Cliffjumper joked.

I jumped when green light shot out of Skyquake's optics and went to hit the jet that currently housed Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler fall back!" Optimus yelled.

But, his efforts were to no avail. The light passed through the jet and, not long after, Skyquake stood up.

"Lizzie move!" I heard Paul yell before he yanked me out of the way. Skyquake's pede missed me by inches. I could only stare in shock. My heart was racing so fast that I could feel it in my head. The adrenaline rush was exhilarating but, at the same time, it was frightening. Why was battle so energizing to me?

I was snapped out of my, zone, by a cleverly placed punch in the shoulder by Paul. I shook my head and was about to say thanks when I noticed Skyquake flying back to us. "Paul move!" I yelled as I tried to push him away.

Right before Skyquake started firing, though, Cliffjumper covered us with his chassis. As the pings of the bullets hitting Cliff echoed around us, I felt a great deal of gratitude toward the red car mech. "Thanks Cliff." I stated when he sat up.

He nodded and said, "Anytime. Though your rides out of base might be restricted now."

I scoffed at that but said little more. He did save us so I wouldn't argue until later. I owed him that much. I then nodded in thanks before Paul and I ran to my bike and hopped on before we followed Prime and the others. "Paul, I am going to be making some sharp turns. Don't make me have to puke again."

"Promise." Primus stated as we drove behind the team.

As more shots peppered the ground around me, I leaned the bike sharply to the right and left. Thankfully, Primus wasn't squeezing me so I would get sick again. That was really an unpleasant experience.

"YIKES!" I yelled as a missile exploded near us, throwing my bike to the side. By some miracle, we stayed upright and on the bike. When I glanced at Prime, I saw that he and Cliffjumper had been forced to transform while Bumblebee drove on. We then watched as the scout jumped on Skyquake's back and forced said jet to slam into the ground, but not before Bumblebee jumped onto Fowler's jet for safety.

Once Bumblebee was with us and Skyquake was offline, we buried him and called in a ground bridge. While we were waiting, though, Optimus turned to Paul and I. "Lizzie, Paul; what are you doing out here?"

Ok, show time. "We just left base to go for a drive and we ended up here. I really have the worst luck with these sort of things." I answered with the most innocent smile that I could pull.

At first, I thought that it wouldn't work. But, eventually, Prime sighed. "I am just glad that you two are safe. But, from now on, I would prefer that you two not leave the base during the day without an Autobot present."

I nodded but all of his words were going in one ear an out the other. "Ok." Yep, in one ear and out the other.

When the ground bridge finally opened, the bots led the way inside while I pushed my bike next to Paul. As we walked, though, he leaned over to me. "You tell a bold face lie like that to me and you will be eating fast food for the rest of your time here."

My eyes widened at the implication and nodded quickly. While I liked the fast food that was in my dimension very well, both Primus and myself had already learned that the fast food in this dimension tasted like crap.

* * *

Once we were in the base and settled down, pretty much Optimus talking with Bumblebee, we heard a horn honking sound in the main hall. When I saw the crazed scientist look in Ratchet's optics, I shuddered. He could be scary when he wasn't even trying.

But, I didn't want to hear the whole thing about how the projects failed and so I walked up to the human area. When I sat on the couch, I had to move the bag that I brought and that was when I remembered exactly what I had brought to base. Smirking, I took the instruments of fun out and loaded them before getting into position. I would only get one good shot if this was to work.

"Indeed Bumblebee. Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus stated.

Ok, my moment was arising. Now, I had to get my target centered.

The base erupted in laughter and I figured that my target was not going to move. At that point, Ratchet walked back over. To the group so he was facing sideways to my view. Good, he would be able to see me in action.

"Paul, where is Lizzie? I haven't seen her since the two of you returned to base." Ratchet asked. Though, why he was looking for me, I wouldn't know.

Paul glanced around though and I could see him panicking. He knew what I would do if I had the chance and he knew that I had something planned for this trip. "I don't know and I don't, YEOW!" Paul yelled the last part as I fired my round at him and got him right in the chest where his human heart would have been, if not for his being a Cybertronian.

"Got'cha." I smirked as I swung my legs off of the side of the viewing area and held onto the bar with one hand, my other holding the paint gun that I had brought to base with me.

Paul, now with a big spot of lime green paint, stared at me in shock for a second. Well, they all did. But, I couldn't help it. I liked the sneak attacks.

When Paul smirked, though, I felt like I had missed something. "Oh, is that how you are going to play it?" He then walked over to a corner that I knew held something that would cause me some problems.

I slowly stood up. This was not looking very good. Paul was up to something and I was afraid that I wouldn't like it. "Paul, what are you, OWW!" I yelped the last part as a blue paint blob hit the middle of my chest. I stared in shock at Paul as he held an identical paint gun to mine. Frag it he must have taken it out of my bag.

I stared at Paul and said, "Ok, you got me and I got you. What about a truce? Go back to the original plan."

"What are you talking about? What plan?" Ratchet demanded as he walked forward.

Paul and I smirked at each other, which told me that he had accepted the plan, before we open fired on our victim.

"What the frag?" Our victim yelled out. Everyone just stared at us in shock.

I smirked. "Sorry Cliff, but we figured that you would need a different color scheme." We stared at Cliffjumper who was now painted blue, red, and lime green. I loved it.

Arcee shook her helm. "Maybe Cliffjumper should have strayed from Paul' and Lizzie's path?"

All of us then burst out into laughter at that and, though I was loathe to admit it, maybe the Autobots weren't so bad. Time would tell and I knew that there were many adventures ahead.

* * *

**Lizzie: *smirks* That was awesome!**

**Paul: *sighs* That was pretty fun.**

**Authoress: I thought that you two would go for Ratchet.**

**Lizzie: *shakes head* Nah, we have better stuff planned for later. *smirks***

* * *

**AN: And here is another great chapter of this story! I wonder what Ratchet's torture session will be like, if the paint and Cliff was just the opening act? Oh well, I guess we will all find out eventually. *smirks* Next chapter should be a lot of fun. We will have Primus dealing with Scraplets. *evil laugh***

**Anyways, until the next chapter, please drop a review, even if it is to say high. =D**


	6. Scrapletophobia

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Hey Paul, what is your favorite color?**

**Paul: Blue. Why?**

**Lizzie: *cuts one of eight ropes* **

***bucket of blue paint dumps on Paul***

**Paul: I should have seen that coming.**

**Authoress: You should have.**

* * *

Ch. 6: Scrapletophobia

I frowned as I stared at the walls of the base. Paul just had to have us here bright and early. Early meaning that it was going to be a bad day for everyone who got me upset. I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night after the incident with Skyquake. It was a lot different to be right in the middle of all of the craziness. What little sleep that I had the previous night had been greatly filled with nightmares. Unfortunately, I always have a hard time remembering my dreams and nightmares.

"I told you doc, we're fine." Bulkhead stated as he pulled some tubes off of his chest plate.

But, Ratchet was there to shove him back down. "The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure." He then pointed at Bulkhead. "You know that prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage"

Well, that was kinda obvious. Technology, living or not, would have problems with cold temperatures. "So sticking them in an oversized freezer to make Cybertro-sicles would be a no-no?" I whispered to Paul.

I winced as Paul head slapped me. "No. And if you try, I will have you become a humansicle." He knew me too well. Though, what it would be like to be a humansicle was starting to get me curious. Maybe curious enough to try it.

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our arctic find?" Optimus asked as he and Arcee walked forward.

"Not yet," Ratchet started. He then walked over to a monitor. I wasn't in the mood to look at the screen due to how tired I am. I'm pretty sure that it was at least five in the morning. It had still been dark out when Paul had drove the motorcycle here; I had been too tired to drive. "the pod can't be opened while it is frozen solid."

Something about this all sounded familiar but I was seriously way too tired to think. Glancing at the couch, I realized that it would be just as good of a place as any. Thankfully, I had packed a blanket in the carry bag that I brought, that also had a few other items of use in there, before curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

The sound of car engines dragged me from my sleep. Looking at the entrance, I watched as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper drove in. Miko got out of Bulkhead, Raf out of 'Bee, and Jack out of Cliffjumper.

"Miss us doc bot?" Miko yelled as she walked over.

"Ugh, shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked. Since they had just woke me up, I was agreeing with Ratchet.

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off, to spend with you." Miko answered for him as he walked by.

"Oh joy." I muttered as I stood up. There was no point in going back to sleep with them all here.

"Wasn't expecting Cliff; what gives Arcee?" Jack asked as he walked over to her.

"Tag team Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." Arcee explained.

"Ah, too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." Jack stated, trying to get to go with them. It was pathetic. He made it way to obvious that he wanted to go.

"Arctic exploration duty." Arcee put an emphasis on arctic. I smirked. He just got shot down. Badly.

"Indoors where it is warm." Jack stated as a response before walking off. Yep, you walk off Jack. Nice try but you should have just pulled a Miko. Would have been much more effective, and funny.

"The arctic?" Raf asked as he walked up. I felt my 'Con heart melt slightly. He was the most tolerable of the kids to me. "I've always wanted to see snow."

Thankfully, I had seen snow when mom took me on a trip to South Dakota to see Mount Rushmore. It was pretty but it was too cold to be around too long.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus stated. I smiled. While I hated his talks, normally, that was acceptable. Even in my still tired mind, it was acceptable.

"I...understand." Raf got out, though I could see that he was upset.

Arcee and Optimus then went to walk through the bridge. But, Optimus hesitated and turned back to Raf. "But, I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome." Raf exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled softly at that. That was a cute moment and I loved it. It made staying at the Autobot base tolerable. Though, I wished that I was on the Nemesis at other times. Deciding that I wanted to get a look at the ground bridge controls, I walked over and hanged my legs over the edge.

"Transport complete." Ratchet stated before turning to the ground bridge controls.

"Scrap!" I jumped as the ground bridge controls sparked. My heart was pounding at two hundred miles an hour, at least.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasped as the controls went dead.

This wasn't going to be good. My mind was finally waking up and I was starting to remember what episode this was. But, it was still evading me. It was too slagging early.

"So, what do you guys think we should do today?" Miko asked as the three kids walked up.

'Bee beeped something and Raf, thankfully, translated. "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!"

And that was when I zoned out again. I wasn't in the mood for video games. Instead, I decided to dig through my bag and take out my laptop. Sneaking it past Paul had not been easy. He didn't like me getting on my laptop because he knew that I could cause some trouble.

Accessing the internet, I was about to check my emails when an idea hit me. Glancing around to see if Paul was looking, I quickly typed in the address for FanFiction. At first, it looked like the site was going to be accessed. I could feel my excitement building. But, just as it was about to show up, the site was blocked. I frowned when a message appeared on my screen. _Nice try Lizzie._

I was about to turn and glare at Paul when I felt a set of hands on my shoulders. "Hey!" I yelped as I turned around.

Paul, of course, burst out laughing. "It was a nice try Lizzie. I almost didn't get it blocked."

"You would have ruined my fun." I huffed as I as I stood up. I was so close!

Paul shook his head as he put an arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry, I bet that you have a lot of plans for today that will be loads of fun. I have complete faith in you."

I smirked. Of course I did. Actually, now that I was talking to him, it would be a very good time to ask Paul which episode we were in. But, before I could, the power went out.

"Um, what the frag was that?" I asked.

But, no one seemed to be paying any attention to me. Fun, I loved to be ignored. Not.

"We most definitely have a problem." Ratchet muttered as he took out a motherboard. "But what could have caused this?"

We all then walked over to them as the power flickered again. I hate this. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

"Or that?" Bulkhead asked about the power flickering.

"Might be the main power grid. Hopefully it isn't a sub station malfunction." Ratchet suggested.

Uh-oh. This episode was coming back to me. If the power was going weird and there were strange holes in the motherboard.

"Hey guys, look what I found." I heard Raf say. And that was when it clicked. This was THAT episode.

"Keep it away from me."

I was surprised when I heard Paul whisper that behind me in fear. That was when I remembered that he was really a metal planet and that these things were on him right now, eating away at him. I was going to have fun with this.

"We're busy...AGHHHH!" Ratchet yelled out as he finally looked at the scraplet that Raf was holding.

Bulkhead then yelled and the four Cybertronians in the room stepped back and Bulkhead even took out his blaster.

The other two kids stood in front of Raf while Paul and I stayed closer to the bots. Paul, of course, was hiding behind me. I wondered if he realized that the scraplet wouldn't come after him.

"Hey! Hey! What's with you guys?" Miko asked as they stood in front of Raf.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead yelled as he waved his blaster.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked. Um, obviously the thing that you are holding which, from the shuddering god behind me, was scary enough to scare a humanized Cybertronian.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron." Ratchet stated with obvious fear.

The three kids looked at the scraplet in shock before Jack asked, "This? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, you're giant robots. Scrappy here is, tiny." Miko added.

But, the four bots and Primus were hyperventilating, though Paul's was much more quiet about it.

"You have no idea what damage that tiny thing can do!" Cliff yelled, still waiving his blaster.

But, Raf was in a state of disbelief. "Ah, this little guy couldn't hurt anything."

And that was when the little cretin opened his optics. It seemed to glance around at everyone before it stared at the bots. I jumped when the cretin opened his mouth and razor sharp teeth started spinning. Paul and I jumped out of the way as shots were fired and the vermin launched at, not Bumblebee, but Cliff.

Now, while I was a 'Con fan, I risked my aft to save that bot so I did not want him to get eaten by the little vermin. So, I grabbed my bag and pulled out a golf club that I had brought for...a plan, and, when Cliff threw the scraplet off, I slammed the end into it until it was a pile of scrap. "That, was highly scary and not something that I want to experience again." I stated with a sigh.

Paul walked up to me and pulled at the gold club. But, I wasn't letting go. My heartbeat was still going at five hundred miles per hour and I wasn't giving up my defense item yet.

"Lizzie, let it go." Paul stated with a stronger tug on the golf club. I finally relinquished my hold on the gold club and Paul set it aside. "Why do you have this anyways?"

That snapped me out of my shock. Glancing at Paul, I smirked. "Well, I wouldn't be me if I gave away all of my secrets now, would I?"

Paul's look of concern immediately changed to a frown. "Lizzie, you are going to be the death of me. I'm going to stop you from doing whatever it is that you are planning."

I smirked even wider before leaning next to him and whispering, "Not as long as the scraplets keep walking around."

Paul tried to glare at me but I could see the fear in his eyes and they ruined the effect. So, I could continue to smirk at him. But, I did feel sorry for him. Among the many beings still crawling on his surface on Cybertron, scraplets were eating away at him. If there were little bugs on me that were eating away at me I would be scared to death of them too, even if they couldn't hurt me in another form.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." Miko commented.

I shook my head but ran over to Cliff as Ratchet looked him over.

"Is he alright?" No, I didn't care about the Autobot, I just felt responsible for him since I saved him. That's it.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet answered. Good. I didn't waste my time in saving his aft.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked the other three. Well, he had better of been asking them. I hadn't argued when he had said that the scraplets were dangerous and Paul definitely wasn't arguing. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal; especially living metal."

"Well, bug squashed; game over. Right?" Jack asked.

"No!" Ratchet immediately answered, scaring the scrap out of me. "When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

Ratchet then led the rest of us to where they were defrosting the trap. Deciding to milk this for what this was worth, I leaned next to Paul. "You know Paul, they say that for every scraplet you see, there's two that you can't."

I chuckled when Paul punched me in the shoulder. While it hurt, it was SO worth it. "Shut up Lizzie."

I smirked. "Don't worry, I won't let the scraplets get to you."

"For some reason, that doesn't comfort me Lizzie." Paul retorted as we walked into the room where the now empty scraplet trap laid.

"It's a trap." Ratchet commented. DUH! "A scraplet trap."

"No, I thought it was a rat trap." I muttered to Paul. I winced as he elbowed me...again.

"Uh, an EMPTY scraplet trap." Bulkhead pointed out.

I was about to say something else when Paul elbowed me. "Hey, I didn't say anything yet." I whispered.

Paul just looked at me. "Don't try to play innocent."

Our conversation did not stop Ratchet from talking. "Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." I finished.

"Now they are wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko added. That reminded me. I had to get her help later with my pranks.

"So, how many are we talking about?" Raf asked. I was curious too.

"Thousands. With the power malfunctions and the ground bridge damage, are sure signs that their infestation is well underway." Ratchet answered.

I saw Paul visibly shiver at that and decided to lay off on the teasing, for now. But, his shivering brought something to my attention. "Scrap!" They all looked at me like there was a scraplet behind me. Guess the bots are jumpy. "We need to contact Arcee and Optimus. They are stuck in the arctic and we have to warn them before they get in the danger zone!"

All of their optics widened at what I said and we all ran back to the main room.

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation." Ratchet tried to contact the two Autobots, but so far, no luck. "The scraplets have gotten into the comm. link system." He then turned to us. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap!"

"I saw we bug outta here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead stated back. Bumblebee then beeped something that I assumed was similar in wording.

I would agree but I knew that there was a good reason to stay.

"Evacuation is not an option." Ratchet started. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

"They will?" Jack asked.

I just chose to ignore that. If I got started in lecturing now, I wouldn't stop.

"Bulkhead," Miko started as she walked over to him. "you never run."

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot; I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there is nothing left and I mean nothing. Not even your optics." Bulkhead stated in response.

I shuddered. I couldn't imagine watching that. It would be like watching a human get eaten by a pack of piranhas. I shuddered again. Poor Autobots and Paul. It was really a scary thing now that I compared scraplets to piranhas.

"You have to let us help." Jack offered.

I barely held back my laughter at Paul's brief panicked look. Gosh, this was scary and fun.

"We're not made of metal." Raf added.

"Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us." Miko pitched in.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality. But, it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes." Ratchet agreed.

"Ok, so we pair off, one bot one human, for the most part." I started.

"Ratchet, I'll watch your back as you repair the ground bridge." Jack added.

"Paul and I will go with Cliffjumper." Paul didn't look happy but I figured that this might help if we stayed together. "We'll go on a bug hunt."

The bots did not look happy about that in the slightest. I couldn't blame them. It was like humans wading through the water to go hunting for piranhas.

So, Paul, Cliffjumper, and I walked down one of the hallways and made our way down to the storage area. Paul had given me my gold club back and had taken out a hammer that I had in the bag as well.

"Hey Lizzie," Cliffjumper started. "Why did you have this stuff in your bag anyways?" I could see that he was trying to forget what we were doing.

I smirked. "Well, you never know what happens around here. I wanted to be prepared."

"Yeah, sure." I was surprised that both Paul and Cliff said that at the same time.

"You don't trust me?" I asked with the most innocent smile that I could pull.

"No." I frowned as both of them answered me immediately and bluntly.

But, before I could say anything else, the lights suddenly went off and a very high pitched yell filled the air. "That was Bulkhead." Cliff stated. "Do you think he is alright?"

Paul nodded. "He's fine. I'm sure that Bulkhead would have called in some backup if he was in any real trouble."

"He's probably just tense because we are hunting scraplets." I added.

The two of them looked at me as I said that with nervous looks. Yep, I was going to enjoy this. I was going to add more to my teasing when I heard something.

"Not funny Lizzie." Cliffjumper stated with a frown.

But, I was trying to listen so I didn't bother answering. I just stayed still. I knew that I wasn't going insane.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Paul asked as he shook my shoulder.

"Shh!" I hissed as I listened. If I could just pinpoint the sound.

"Did she just," Cliff started.

But, I needed to hear. "Shh!" I hissed at him. Then, I heard it again. I scuttling of metallic tips scuttling across the metal ceiling.

"She just shushed us!" Paul stated in a surprised voice.

When the scuttling stopped, I raised my gold club at the ready. They were here.

"Lizzie, what's wrong with you?" Paul asked, raising his hammer.

They were answered by the ceiling dropping and hundreds of scraplets swarming us, gaining screams from Cliffjumper and Paul as I whacked away at the scraplets. But, there were so many that they were getting by and jumping on Cliffjumper.

"Back off you fraggers!" I yelled as I took a swing at the scraplets around me. They were starting to get on my nerves.

It took us a while, but, once Paul started to help me swipe at the scraplets, they were easy to take care of. Once they were taken care of, the three of us ran back to the main room.

We got there just in time to hear Bulkhead say, "WHOA!"

And then we went to round two with the scraplets. Not very exciting. After about five minutes of beating the slag out of scraplets, this group was out. I was exhausted. I just wanted to get this done with. This was definitely how I had pictured today going.

"Did we get them all?" Paul asked hopefully.

We all then heard the sounds of scraplets eating echoing in the hallway. Yeah, not close.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Ratchet informed us. Great, I wasn't sure that I could take much more of this. These scraplets seemed to be everywhere.

When 'Bee made some beeps of despair, I shook my head.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

Of course, Ratchet just had more good news to add. "And, if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We _must_ get the ground bridge operational."

"Then we could use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf suggested.

"Why not back to the arctic?" I suggested. "We already know that they don't do cold."

"Sweet! One stop shopping." Miko added.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets the sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact." Ratchet agreed.

Paul then finally came in and helped. "Think Ratchet. If the ground bridge is still down, what could be the problem?"

Ratchet stared at him for a little before he suddenly seemed to think of an idea. "There must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

Bumblebee then whirred some things before Bulkhead said, "If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it."

I knew that we needed to step up. "Where do we find it?" I asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

The bots soon explained to us what needed to be done and Jack, Miko, Raf, Paul, and I soon found ourselves walking down a hallway that was crawling with scraplets. Jack, Miko, and Raf were leading while Paul and I held back slightly so we could keep an eye out for trouble. Also, I had us hang back because I could see that this was bothering Paul.

"Primus, don't worry. Remember, you aren't metal. They aren't going to come at you." I tried to reassure him. He was panicked and I felt bad for him. I fear snakes and if I was turned into another species that snakes couldn't hurt, I would probably still be afraid of them.

"Thanks Dragon." Primus thanked.

I smirked. "Don't mention it. Now, we need to help fix that leak."

He nodded and the two of us caught up to the kids as they started to work on the leak. It took some time but we finally got it done.

Paul let out a yelp when, as soon as we stood up, the scraplets started to fly and were preparing to go to the buffet.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf yelled in worry.

"Come on! We have to get back to the bots." I yelled before running back down the hallway, leading the pack.

Once we got back to the main room, I was horrified to see that the scraplets were ready to feed and were about to launch at the Autobots.

"Ratchet all systems go!" Jack yelled as we ran through.

"Fire it up!" Miko added with a running fist pump. How she did that I had no idea.

Ratchet seemed to struggle as he rose to his pedes. "Ground bridge...activate." Ratchet got out before he fell to the floor.

Glancing around, I saw that my bike was sitting there, though how it didn't get eaten was one on me, and I decided that I wanted to do more to help. Glancing at the bots, I realized that something had changed. None of them were getting up to be bait. "Scrap, I guess I have to do it." I murmured as I got on my bike and revved the engine.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" I heard Paul yell. He was by the bots and must not have realized that I hadn't followed them until now.

"They want bait!" I yelled before shutting my visor and again revving my engine. "Then they got it!" I then drove and yelled. "Come and get me you metal piranhas!"

The sound of the whirring behind me told me that they were following me. That meant that my bike looked like a good enough meal to eat. Great, now I had to really drive.

As soon as I got through the bridge, I realized that it was very, very cold out. But, I had to ignore that. I would have to get a lot closer to Arcee and Optimus then Bulkhead did in the show to tell them to get down.

"Scrap!" My bike hit a patch of ice and it threw me off and went sliding. I remember hitting the ground a couple of times before I got a face full of snow. Fun. I was going to get sick from this. I hate early mornings. The rest of the day just seemed so much worse.

After a bit, I slowly stood up and jumped when I saw that Optimus and Arcee were right next to me, as in touching distance next to me.

"I would have invited you in, but the place is a mess." I said with a tired smile. I then stood up and got on my motorcycle before leading them back to base. They then helped me get everyone hooked up to medical equipment and the five of us 'humans' started to help run diagnostics. Paul got to watch over Cliffjumper while I got to look after the big guy.

"How are you feeling Optimus?" I asked. Hey, I knew how cold the arctic was and they had been there much longer then I had.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Much better. Thank you Lizzie."

I shook my head and said, "No problem." Then, glancing around, I saw something that I just had to have. Without Paul noticing what I was doing, I picked up the item and placed it in my bag. When I had gotten back over, Ratchet and Optimus were talking.

"Maybe you should get some rest, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus suggested.

Ratchet glanced down at the five of us as he said, "It, wasn't all my doing. We're just fortunate that this infestation happened, on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus answered.

"AHHHHHHH!"

I had to cover my ears as Miko's shriek echoed in them. Ow. I think I might be bringing some earplugs after this. My poor ears were not going to last long.

"Scraplet?" Paul asked in worry, still holding the hammer from earlier. The other two boys joined him in front of Miko, each holding their own weapon.

"SPIDER!" Miko screamed. Of course, it had to be those loveable things. While I wasn't afraid of them, I still didn't like them. "Is it on?" She then made some more, shorter, shrieks while jumping around like an idiot and swiping at the spider, wherever it was.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

I snorted at that.

"She learned from the best. Isn't that right Bulkhead?" Cliffjumper asked.

The base was full of laughter at that. The five of us humans stayed at base for a little longer, to make sure that the bots would be ok, before we all went home. When Paul and I got home, he fixed us some dinner while I went upstairs and took care of some things. After I got things set up, I went downstairs and Paul and I ate the most delicious roast beef and baked potatoes that I had ever tasted. After we were done, Paul and I did the dishes. Once those were done, I walked up to my room while Paul locked up. Once I was in the safety of my room, I locked the door.

"Here we go." I whispered to myself as I heard Paul walk up the stairs. I had left a little, surprise, for him in his room that he was going to love.

When he finally stopped walking, I held my breath. I didn't want to miss this. It was going to be awesome.

"Three...two...one..." I counted down before I heard Paul's door open.

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard Paul scream. Yep, the dead scraplet on a string tied to the door was successful. That, was beautiful. Hopefully, I would be able to prank one of the 'Bots tomorrow. Of course, that would be if Paul didn't kill me first.

"LIZZIE!"

Yeah, locking my door had been a VERY good idea.

* * *

**Lizzie: BWHAHAHA! That was hilarious!**

**Paul: That was evil.**

**Authoress: What? She is a 'Con fan. *smirks* But that was amazing Lizzie.**

**Paul: I just can't win...can I?**

**Lizzie: Not yet. *smirks***

* * *

**AN: That was awesome! We got in some laughs and some scraplet fun. Next chapter should be VERY interesting. We get to see if Lizzie will lose her cool with a 'Con in base. Until then though, please drop a review, even if it is to say high. Goodbye everyone!**


	7. Wheeljack2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**AN: Please go to my profile and vote on my poll.**

* * *

**Authoress: Well, looks like I'm back to this craziness. *sarcastically* What fun.**

**Lizzie: Ah, you missed us.**

**Paul: Yeah, and I need to get Lizzie back.**

* * *

Ch. 7: Wheeljack^2

For once, I actually woke up before my alarm. It was weird. I usually never do that unless the day was supposed to be important. But, what could be so important about today that I would wake up on my own? My mind raced back to the events of yesterday to see if it held any hint at what was going on.

Flashback:

"_Alright! Chores are done. Now can we do some dune bashing?" Miko said and asked as she came in the room riding on Bulkhead's. I sighed and glanced at Paul. We were up on the viewing area. _

"_So, we doing anything exciting today?" I asked him._

_He turned to me and said, "I don't know. I'm thinking about taking your bike away for the scraplet thing."_

"_Ah, don't do that!" I complained. "It was already dead and it didn't hurt you."_

_He just turned and I suddenly feared for my being able to keep my bike. Talk about holding a grudge._

"_I don't know Miko. Last time I spent a week picking sand out of articulators." He argued. But, at her sad look, he said, "But, there is a monster truck rally in town."_

_Bulkhead was so nice it made it hard to believe that he was a former member of the wreckers. But, I knew from experience, and the god next to me who could hold a grudge, that looks weren't always what they seemed. _

"_Optimus." Ratchet suddenly called. Everyone then walked over to the monitor as he said, "I am receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a star ship inside this solar system."_

_I smiled at that and turned to Paul before saying, "Wheeljack's coming."_

_He nodded and said, "Yes, but don't get too excited. Remember, he actually doesn't stay at base long."_

_I frowned at that but knew that he was right. Stupid Makeshift coming to Earth and taking Wheeljack's place. Even though I was a 'Con fan, I REALLY hated that bot. He just crawled under my skin._

"_It's an Autobot identification beacon." Ratchet stated in shock, drawing our attention back to him._

"_So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked. Um, duh! These weren't the only members of the Autobots out there! If they were, then the entire Decepticon army would have been ordered to Earth to finally eradicate them so Megatron could finally take his victory._

"_The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron went dark." Arcee answered._

"_But, the 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Cliff added._

_Yep, but not this time. This time, it was the real deal._

"_Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega-1. Identify yourself." Optimus ordered. The tension in the room seemed to raise slightly at that. This was the moment when we would see if the bot was really an Autobot or a 'Con._

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." The voice on the other side, who I knew as Wheeljack, answered in response. _

"_Wheeljack?" Bulkhead stated in shock, almost making Miko fall off of his shoulder when he stepped forward."You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?" Everyone was now looking at him with the most curious of faces. Well, I wasn't...but that was because I knew what the frag was going on, and what was going to happen._

_Of course, Wheeljack sounded surprised as well. "Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?"_

"_The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead explained and then asked. I could see that he was really excited about Wheeljack coming._

"_Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the petal." Wheeljack answered._

_Miko, of course, looked ecstatic. "Another bot's coming here. How cool is that?" Bulkhead nodded in response._

"_Wheeljack." Optimus started. "I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" I understood why Optimus was being so nervous. He didn't want a 'Con to get into the base and learn their location._

_But, Bulkhead was ready with his response. "He is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead answered._

_Optimus then turned back to the screen. "We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack. Safe journey."_

_Of course, Bulkhead had to say something. "See you soon buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." They had then closed the line._

"_So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked. _

_I chuckled at that and heard Paul laughing next to me. Guess he had a sense of humor after all. I would have to make up my pulling that prank on him somehow._

_Bulkhead let out a couple of chuckles before saying, "Me and 'Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit; the Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons are gonna wish that he never found us."_

End of Flashback

Ah. That was why I was up so early. I wanted to get to base in time to see Wheeljack. After getting ready real quickly, I ran down the stairs and started cooking breakfast. I was surprised that Paul wasn't up yet. He was normally such an early rises that I though he just stayed up all night.

But, that thought was immediately denied when I watched him come down, dressed, but half asleep and moving very slowly.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked me. It was eight in the morning and my alarm clock didn't normally go off until twelve, and I would get up at one.

I smiled. "You know what is happening today. I want to be ready to go when you are."

He nodded and said, "Well, I have to run to the store and get some things. I'll be back in a bit."

I nodded and watched him leave. Did he do that every morning? Oh well, I guess I could do some house work while waiting for the food. Who knew when we would get a visitor. I started with the living room and made my way around the house, dusting, vacuuming, and just plain picking up, until I got finished. When I was done, I put away the supplies and walked into the kitchen to see that Paul was back with a few groceries. One, to my utter delight, was Dark Chocolate Klondikes. Oh, they sounded so good right now.

"Hands off for now Lizzie." Paul stated with a smirk. "You can have one later when we get back."

I pouted at that but didn't say anything. I was still working on making up for the scraplet prank. Even though Paul seemed in a happier mood, I was going to make absolutely sure that he was over the prank before acting like my normal self. The only problem that I had was how to tell when he was over it.

We then spent the rest of the morning eating and chit chatting about random things. But, when two thirty came by, we were on the motorcycle and about to go, when the thing wouldn't start. It took us four hours to fix the fragging thing and I was now very anxious to get to base. So, when Paul go on behind me, I backed our of the drive and burned rubber as I raced to the base. There was no way that I was missing this.

"Lizzie can you slow down!" Paul yelled at me.

I shook my head. "I'm not slowing down until we get to base. There is no way that I am missing this."

He sighed. "You are insane."

"And proud of it." I smirked as we approached the front of the base. The door opened when we were close to it and I drove inside. Once we were in the main room, I stopped the bike and turned it off before Paul and I got off.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee stated as I walked over with Paul. Good. Just in time to see the fun.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko suggested excitedly. "Hm, he'll have to find his own human though." But when Paul and I walked up, she changed that. "Never mind, he can have one of them."

I frowned at the prospect of being handed out like a flier. "Not happening Miko." I stated.

"Ground bridge cycling up." Ratchet informed us before he pulled the lever. I jumped when sparks flew out of it. Thankfully, I don't think anyone noticed. Ratchet soon hit the controls and the bridge powered up. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Oh, how tempted I was to tease Paul. Just one tease. But, I had to hold back. I needed to get back into Primus' good books so I could ask for stuff later.

"So, Wheeljack's going to land half way around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked.

Paul nodded. "They can't risk the Decepticons finding out where his base is."

Optimus nodded. "Exactly. The Decepticons could be tracking Wheeljack's ship."

I then watched as Miko ran over to where Bulkhead was pacing. "Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!"

"If you end up making a hole in the floor with your pacing, can we put in a pool?" I asked, though no one listened.

"Oh, you're going to love Wheeljack." Bulkhead stated. "We were like brothers. And tonight, we are going to party!"

"Sweet!" Miko yelled.

When the alarm sounded, we all glanced up at the screen and saw that there were boogies headed toward Wheeljack's position.

"Boogies, closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee informed us.

Great, that meant that we had to sit here while they got to bring in Wheeljack.

"'Con scum!" Bulkhead growled.

I growled too, but not at the 'Cons. Even though I didn't like the 'Con that was coming to base, I still didn't like insults being thrown at them.

"Lizzie, calm down." Paul stated while putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and said, "I'll try, but I'm not sure how well that is going to work." I really wasn't. My mood was all over the place recently.

The others then ran to the bridge and stood there for a click before Cliff said, "Hurry up and open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the fun!"

Ratchet opened the bridge and said, "I'll prepare sick bay."

But, Bulkhead laughed. "Who for? The 'Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Then, everybot besides Optimus and Ratchet ran through the bridge.

Miko then walked up to Paul and I before asking, "What took you two so long getting here?"

I sighed. "Bike wouldn't start and we spent a long time fixing it."

She nodded and then asked, "So, what do you think Wheeljack is going to be like?"

I shrugged. Well, I had to because I couldn't tell her what I knew. "Not sure. But, if he is as close to Bulkhead as Bulkhead said, then he should be awesome."

Her smile knew I had said the right thing. But, further questions were denied by the bridge reopening and the five bots ran through the bridge. I couldn't help but instinctively growl when Makeshift came through, looking like Wheeljack. I hated that 'Cons circuits.

When Ratchet turned off the bridge and it sparked, I grew worried. Hopefully, the show would run as it was supposed to, unless Paul wanted something changed. "Paul, are we changing anything?"

Paul looked at the bots and then back at me before saying, "Well, it doesn't matter if this gets changed or not, but I don't think Miko should be taken by Makeshift."

I frowned at the implication. "So you're saying that I should?"

He smirked. "Maybe." He then walked off.

I sighed and followed him. He was my boss after all. I had to listen to him some of the time.

When I saw that introductions were going on, I decided that I didn't want to be near that so I turned to Paul and said, "Hey, want to go on a tour of base?"

He stared at me before nodding and saying, "Sure."

He smiled and then we started to walk around. As we did, he turned to me and asked, "Lizzie, what is the matter?"

I sighed. "I just don't like Makeshift. I'm not sure why, but I just don't."

He sighed and looked at me before saying, "I know that Lizzie. But, unless you want to try and explain to them about us being not what we seem, then trying to convince them that we can't tell them about future events because of the delicate nature that we have brought to the time space continuum."

I sighed. I knew he was right. "Yeah, I guess that would be a little difficult to talk about. I mean, how would you explain what you are? I mean, the only reason that they might believe you is because we really haven't talked about you yet in the show. It won't be until much later that you come up."

"Yes, and hopefully I won't have to explain what is going on until I have too." Paul answered. He then looked back the way we came and said, "We should probably get back before they start to worry about us."

I nodded and said, "Fine. I guess we have to go back and deal with Makeshift. I hate him."

The two of us then made our way back to the main room. Once there, I noticed that Miko and Makeshift were gone. That meant that things were going to start to get very hairy very fast. Oh what fun!...Not. Wait, how long were we gone? This wasn't until much later in the episode.

"Look, I know Wheeljack better then anyone." Bulkhead started.

"Hey," I jumped when Makeshift stated that. He really bothered me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me, at the battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead stated.

"That's a heck of a story." 'Wheeljack' said. I could see that he did not want to start telling stories. Of course, I could see why. If he messed up details, like he was destined to, then they would know that he wasn't the real Wheeljack.

"Yep. Tell it." Bulkhead demanded.

I gulped at the tension that was starting to build. This was one of those days that I really wished that I had stayed in bed. It would have made my life so much easier. Then, I wouldn't have to take Miko's stupid place because Primus wouldn't have asked me to if I wasn't here. Frag my life.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about _after_ we go off-roading?" Miko suggested.

"Miko stay out of this." Bulkhead ordered. I gulped at how serious the situation had gotten. I felt like this we were all strapped to a ticking time bomb that was going to go off at any second.

"Bulk, easy." Arcee stated, trying to calm down the situation.

"I'm not sure I," Makeshift started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead stated, making the situation unnerving yet again.

"Fine," Makeshift finally answered. "You want to live in the past Bulkhead." He then started to tell the story. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left the for scrap. Then I made us a way out, using their backsides as steppin' stones to cross the molten metal." He then looked at Bulkhead before saying, "Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead started. I shook my head when 'Wheeljack let off a victorious smirk. Oh, the pride before the fall. It was better to watch in real life then hear about it. "Except for one little thing." Makeshift's optics got real big at that and he had a look that told me that he knew that he was in the scrap yard. "I wasn't there."

Everyone seemed shocked at that and Ratchet even looked away from his work with the same look. It said, 'Oh slag who did we let in our base?'. Yeah. It was pretty hilarious to see how easily the bots had been tricked. But, it was even funnier to see how Makeshift had walked into this trap.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus." Bulkhead then got in his faceplate. "But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead," Miko started. Oh scrap, here it comes. "what does that have to do with, WOAH!"

I shook my head and shoved Miko out of the way before I felt metal digits wrap around my poor, defenseless, weak, fleshy body. He then started to run with me in his servo before he stopped by the bridge. "Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into pulp." Makeshift growled.

I squirmed in his grip and started to hit his servo with my hand. I did not like being held hostage. It was making me feel helpless and he was squeezing a little too tightly and I was very uncomfortable.

"Lizzie!" Paul yelled in shock, though, when I looked down, I could see anger in his eyes. Wasn't sure why though. He was the one who told me to do this.

I knew that I had to play Miko's part now so I asked. "Wheeljack? What are you doing?"

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go, and face me!" Bulkhead challenged. I was pretty sure he was more upset with the fact that Makeshift had impersonated Wheeljack then at me being captured at the click.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." Makeshift informed. I shuddered at his voice. He was real creepy like.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked.

Um, duh. But, I couldn't say a thing due to Paul's and mine delicate situation.

"Oh indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift stated.

"More like Wheeljack roasting that metal chicken." I muttered.

"What was that?" Makeshift asked me with a glare.

"Nothing." I answered innocently.

Makeshift shook his helm and typed some things into the console before saying, "About time." He then activated the bridge. The sound of it starting up caused me to get excited, though I tried to keep the excitement off of my face. Wheeljack was coming and he was going to save me! This was going to be sweet!

When Makeshift got to right in front of the bridge, I braced myself. The moment that my favorite Autobot in this series showed up was about to unfold.

"Let's get this party started!" Makeshift said while moving his servo, causing me to feel some motion sickness.

...Where was Wheeljack?

As Makeshift moved further into the bridge with me, I looked at Paul for help but I could see from his face that he was helpless to helm me. Great. I love this. Now I had to see 'Screamer.

When we made it through to the other side, though, I really started to panic. The sky was dark and we were on the Nemesis. Normally, this would be a euphoric moment for me but since I was a captive of the 'Cons I wasn't too thrilled.

"Scrap!" I yelled when something slamming into Makeshift caused said 'Con to drop me and I hit the ground, hard, before rolling out of the way. I looked up just in time to see the ground bridge close.

"Gaah!"

I slowly turned to where the yell came from and was hoping that 'Scream wouldn't see me. That would make this so much less enjoyable. So, I decided to sneak closer to where the bridge was and hope to Primus, well I guess Paul, that he wouldn't see me.

But, that was not to be when my foot tripped over the edge of a bot's helm and I went falling. "Frag!" When I stood up again, I paused. The area was _way_ too quiet for something not to be wrong. So, I turned toward 'Screamer and saw him glaring at me.

"YOU!"

Uh, yeah, I did the only logical thing that I could do.

I ran.

Thankfully, the run wasn't long, though I could hear Starscream behind me and my heart was beating at a thousand miles per minute. The ground bridge, in all of its saving beauty, was opened and, as I ran through, Makeshift was thrown out. But, I wasn't going to stop running. Enough had been changed in this time line for me to risk Starscream catching up to me and catching me.

When I got back into the base, I didn't stop running. The only thing that stopped my running was me plowing into Paul and me jumping on his back before holding onto him in a death grip.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Arcee asked. Aw she cared...somewhat.

I had to play it off, because who knew how protective the bots would get if they knew why I was running, so I nodded. "You bet. Just out of breath."

I hanged onto Paul for a few more seconds before getting off of his back and walking with him to the viewing area. "Ok Lizzie, are you really alright?" Paul demanded.

I was still really jumpy so, when he asked that, I instinctively moved closer to him. "No. I think Starscream is going to murder me the next time he sees me. Why do you think I was running through the bridge?" Starscream, while looking very femme like, could still be scary when he wanted to be and so that made me nervous. Yeah, he was fun to tease, but those claws weren't made to just preen.

Paul gave me a light hug around the shoulders before saying, "You'll be fine. I'll make sure that 'Scream doesn't get you."

"Thanks." Was what I responded before I perked up. The sound of music filled my ears and I turned to see everyone rocking out. But, instead of joining them, I decided to just sit with Paul. I needed a break from all of the excitement.

I must have missed a lot of stuff because when I turned to look at the others looking at an open bridge.

"You coming Lizzie?" Paul asked while walking toward the others.

Lizzie shook her head. "Nah, I think I would rather stay here."

Paul smiled and shook his head before saying, "Fine. There are some snacks in my bag if you want to get any."

I nodded and watched as they all left. As soon as they were gone, I went up to the viewing area and sat down on the ground, Paul's bag in front of me, before unzipping the main zipper.

"HOLY FRAG KEEP IT AWAY!" I screeched as I backed away from the bag. For, out of a bag, a snake crawled out. All rationality left me as a tired to keep away from the devil that was the snake. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and, the next thing that I know, I am going over the railing. The only reason that I didn't hit the bottom was because I reached out and grabbed the bar.

As I hung there, I thought back to when Paul had gone to the store the other day. I hadn't asked what he had bought and just assumed that he had just got groceries. Looking closer at the 'snake', I growled when I saw that it was just a toy one. I climbed back over the bar and walked up to the toy before stepping on its head, smashing it to bits.

When the bridge opened, I turned all of my fury on Paul.

"PAUL!"

* * *

**Lizzie: I am going to murder him.**

**Authoress: No you aren't. He had every right to do that.**

**Paul: Yeah Lizzie, and eye for an eye.**

**Lizzie: *glares at Paul* Just you wait.**

* * *

**AN: And here is another awesome chapter of this story! Did you all miss me? Well, I missed writing this. But, I would like you all to go to my profile and vote on my poll so I know the feedback of my stories and which one is going to get a full update next. Until next time, drop a review even if it is to say hi! XD**


	8. DYNGS Race

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Okay you two, sing happy birthday to our friend. And no fighting!**

**Paul: Okay, I'll start it off. *sings* Happy Birthday to you.**

**Lizzie: *sings* Happy Birthday to you.**

**Both: *sing* Happy Birthday Almighty Pickle Lord. Happy Birthday to you! *go directly to fighting each other***

**Authoress: *sighs* Well, it worked for a little. *smiles* Happy birthday Almighty Pickle Lord!**

* * *

Ch. 8: DYNGS Race!

"Come on Lizzie, why can't you forgive me? I forgave you for the scraplet thing." Paul asked as I sat in the living room, promptly ignoring him.

I growled at him. "Yeah, you did. But, that was only after I got captured by Makeshift and almost captured by 'Screamer. Plus, the scraplet was not moving and it was just hanging on your door. That snake came out of your bag and moved toward me, by its own power. There is nothing similar about our situations." I then focused my eyes in a glare at him. "I almost fell off that fragging railing because of that thing! And, since none of the bots were around, I might have fallen and broken something!"

I then turned back and stared ahead. I was not very happy with Paul at the moment and I probably wouldn't get over it for a while.

"Well, since you won't talk to me, let's at least head to base so I can talk to somebody and you can let some steam out maybe." Paul suggested.

I sighed. I knew that he was trying to make up for it but I wasn't ready to forgive yet. That snake had truly scared me. Probably more then any 'Con every could. "Fine. You drive." I didn't want to risk us crashing because of my bad mood.

He nodded and so we went out to the garage and got on the bike before Paul drove us out of there. While my anger levels were already going down, it would be a little before I was ready to be all buddy with Paul again. When I was little, I had a,very unpleasant, experience with snakes.

Flashback

_I laughed as momma led me to where they were doing a demonstration with the reptiles. While they were not my favorite animals, I didn't hate them. Plus, and showing of an animal was awesome._

"_Are we there yet momma?" I asked._

_Mom smiled at me with a laugh in her eyes before saying, "Almost there Lizzie. I heard that they are starting with the snakes first." _

_I smiled at momma as we walked. For a seven year old, I was pretty tall standing at four foot six. But, I was up to just a little shorter then momma's shoulder. _

_When we arrived at the exhibition area, I stared in wonder at the different reptiles there. Since I was small enough, and there were other kids up front, I went away from momma and got so there was no one between me and the show. This was going to be cool and I didn't want to miss it._

"_Now this," The exhibitor guy started as he picked something up, "is an Albino Burmese Python." He then showed us all the snake and I zoned out the instructor and watched the snake as it moved, its eyes seemingly staring at me. It was so, weird. I couldn't really think of something else to say to describe what I was feeling. Something felt off about how the snake was staring at me, but, at the same time, I was staring at it and so that might be understandable._

_Unfortunately, I was so absorbed in my staring contest with the snake, and the instructor was so into his talk, that none of us realized that the snake had almost completely gotten out of the instructor's hands and was on the ground._

_I screamed when, suddenly, the snake launched toward me, its red eyes locked in on me. But, while I wanted to turn around and run, remove my gaze from the snake, all I could do was back up from the snake while keeping eye contact. It was like it had trapped me in its gaze. I tripped and felt my eyes widen as the snake got closer to me. I then blacked out._

End of Flashback

I shook my head out of my memories as we entered the Autobot base. My day, and my cooling off time, would not be helped with memories of the past coming back to me.

"Hey Lizzie, Paul; what are you two doing here?" Cliffjumper greeted as he walked over to us. We were supposed to not come until later because I knew what today was bringing and was not in the mood to meet _him._

I just growled and walked up to the couch. Miko, Jack, and Raf were standing by the railing and I hope that they knew not to mess with me. I vaguely heard Paul say, "She isn't very happy with me at the moment and I needed someone to talk to."

Growling as I laid down, I went to try and get some sleep. My night had been filled with nightmares of snakes and so sleep and I hadn't got to party like I was hoping we would. That also meant that I was feeling extra irritable.

"PRIME! PRIME!" I glared at the screen as I sat up. Fowler just had to call now!

"Special Agent Fowler; to what do we owe," Optimus started.

But, Fowler interrupted. Seemed like he was in just as happy a mood as I was. "What else? 'Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinance, but not before the blew me out of the sky!"

Miko let out a laugh. "Again?"

"They tried to smash and grab for the DYNGS." Fowler continued with his report.

"The whatsit?" Arcee asked. Yeah, if I hadn't known what the frag Fowler was talking about, I would look as clueless as they all did. But, instead, I just groaned and hid my head in the pillow.

"Dynamic, nuclear, generator, system; aka. DYNGS." Fowler responded to her question before continuing. "Its a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."

Ratchet, obviously found this just as difficult to believe as I did. "That's absurd! Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

Fowler, of course, had an answer. "I'm guessing to make a big, fat, primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door."

Raf gulped. "Uh, did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" I didn't blame him. I didn't want to be anywhere near a nuclear meltdown.

But, Raf didn't get answered. "I'm a sitting duck here Prime." Fowler stated, like it wasn't obvious. If it had been 'Cons, he was doomed anyways. But, since it was mech, he was doubly doomed unless Team Prime got there. "I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DYNGS to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it."

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile devise through the ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all fifty states, and beyond." Optimus answered.

My mind went to how far the states were from each other, mainly Hawaii and Alaska, and shivered. That was a lot of ground to be covered by one accident.

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked, actually sounding like he wanted a better idea now.

Optimus nodded. "We will transport the devise. We will be at your coordinates immediately." He then cut the feed. "Ratchet, open the bridge. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper, you will come with as backup just in case the Decepticons make an appearance."

"Paul and I are coming too."

Everyone looked at me when I said that as I stood up. There was no way that I was letting the bots go alone and Paul was coming with, no argument. From the look in his eyes, I could see that he knew that he was not getting out of this.

"Ms. Val, I cannot," Prime started.

"Prime, there is no way that you are talking me out of this. You really want to travel with Fowler alone? Plus, if you all get pulled over, Paul can stop and help."

Now Paul looked confused. "Aren't we riding together?"

I shook my head. "No. I still want some cooling off time so I'll ride with Optimus and Fowler to keep Fowler from going out of control. You are going to ride the bike and help them keep an eye out." I followed that up with a glare that gave no room for argument from him.

Optimus looked like he wanted to argue but, instead, he said, "Very well. But, you must listen to all instructions."

I nodded. "Deal." Of course, that might not happen, but that would only be in the most dire situation. I didn't want to mess this episode up too much.

When I walked down to the bottom, Paul glanced at me and motioned for me to come over. Knowing that he would only talk to me right now if it was important, I walked over. "What?"

"We are going to be getting those kids off the train when the tracks get blown." Paul answered.

"How?" I asked, momentarily forgetting to be angry with him.

"I'll drive by and you will tell them to jump. The bike should be able to hold us all if we position ourselves right." Paul answered.

I nodded. "Alright." I then walked over to Prime and hopped into his alt mode on the passenger side. "Well, let's go get Fowler."

When we got through the bridge, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead loaded the DYNGS while Fowler got in. Fowler must not have noticed me sitting there yet because he rubbed his hands together excitedly before reaching for the steering wheel.

"Ah. No need Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving." Optimus stated, stopping Agent Fowler from taking the wheel.

"It's going to be a long drive." Fowler grumbled as Optimus started his engine.

"No kidding." I huffed. This was going to be fun. I glanced at Fowler and saw that he was staring at me in shock. It looked like he was about to ask me something.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus stated, temporarily stopping Fowler from responding to my presence.

But, Fowler was not going to be deterred for long. "What in the name of Uncle Sam is she doing here?"

I frowned. "A; you can address me directly. I am an adult."

But, before I could get into point B, Optimus interrupted. "Ms. Val thought that you would like company on our trip that was of your species."

I nodded. "Plus, Paul is here because we aren't usually apart." Except for right now.

Fowler caught on to that too. "Then why are you riding in here and not with him? There is the comm. link that we could use to talk over."

I scooted closer to the window to look out it and crossed my arms before saying, "It's nothing."

"Lizzie, when you are ready to talk, we will be ready to listen." Optimus stated.

I sighed. Frag. Why was he so persuasive even when he was trying not to be. "Well, I'm just a little upset with him right now."

"About the snake prank." Optimus filled in.

I nodded. "Yeah."

But, of course, Fowler had to jump in. "Wait. Didn't you recently do a prank on him where you hanged a dead scraplet on his door and he got over that pretty quickly. He does practically the same thing to you and now you're mad?"

I growled. Fowler immediately scooted back. "It's not the same." I then took a few seconds to calm down before saying, "His wasn't moving on its own. It was hanging on his door and it was not coming at him. It dropped in front of him. That snake...it crawled out of his bag on its own and came toward me. I panicked and fell over the railing. The only reason that I didn't fall was because I grabbed the railing in time. It was only then that I knew that the snake was a fake and I destroyed the little fragger's head."

The ride was silent for a few more minutes before Fowler had to ask the big question. "Why were you so scared of it in the first place? It was just a snake."

I shivered at the word 'snake' and refused to answer. There was no way that I was going to tell them about _that_ time. So, doing what every person who wants to deflect the conversation does, said, "Hey, there's a truck up ahead." I knew that this was when Fowler had his moment of road rage...not that I could blame him. I hated it when people wouldn't even drive the speed limit or, even worse, would go really slow when you couldn't pass them and then would speed up when you could. I might have a small problem with it, but they weren't going to find that out.

But, before Optimus caught up with the truck, Ratchet came on the line. "We are locked onto your coordinates Optimus. Barring any complications you should reach the drop off point by sundown."

I flinched when, suddenly, Fowler laid on the horn to 'motivate' the truck in front of us to move. "Move it gramps!" He then hit the steering wheel and honked again.

"Calm down Fowler." I said.

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked. Guess the incessant honking was getting on his nerves.

"Ah, don't tell me you're one of those text book drivers?" Fowler asked before sitting back with a humph.

I shook my head. "Well, you could have done a couple of things. A; you could have passed him. B; you could just get some patience and dealt with it. We are traveling without a law enforcement escort so there was no reason for him to get out of your way." I was not in the mood to listen to Fowler complain. Well, to be fair, I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything more strenuous then brushing my hair, which is relatively easy.

I kind of took a quick power nap after that and, soon, I am waking up to a guy voice, which belongs to no one traveling with us, say, "Pull over!"

I growled at being woke up. I was hoping that there wouldn't be an incident and that we would be able to make it to the drop off in peace.

"Well I'll be dipped." Fowler said in shock. Well, I would have been shocked if I thought that 'Cons were attacking me and not fellow humans.

Optimus contacted base. "Our assailants are not Decepticons; they are human."

I crawled over Fowler so the guy could see me, and my very angry glare. "You pull over! I was sleeping and you woke me up. So, if you want to leave here alive, I suggest that you get out of here."

I barely got back in my seat, and my belt on, when the guy pulled up his gun and Optimus swerved, causing the shot fired at us to miss.

"Who are these guys?" Fowler asked.

But, no one else knew except for Paul and myself. "Autobots," Optimus addressed to the other bots, "maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only."

I smirked for the first time that day. He didn't say that I had to play nice. And, thankfully, I brought my bag of tricks to help with this. But, before I could get too trigger happy, Prime started going around turns like he was on a racetrack. Add that to the fact that I get motion sickness extremely easy and I was probably greener then an emerald.

"Uh, could use a little air." Fowler and I said at the same time. Frag. That was awkward.

But, thankfully, Prime rolled down both of our windows.

A few minutes later, Fowler gave the signal that said that the fun was about to begin. "Prime! Bear right!"

Optimus did and lost the car next to us, but one guy had gotten by the link between Optimus and his trailer and was trying to cut the connection. Fowler had already started out and there was no way that I was going to miss out on the fun. So, I grabbed my backpack and crawled out of the window.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

I smiled. "Letting off some steam. They say that it's healthy for you."

But, he stopped me. "Ms. Val, I believe that Agent Fowler has the situation under control." I grumbled and stayed in the cab. Just had to ruin my fun, didn't he?

When Fowler got back in and put his belt on, I jumped when the radio went off.

"I do hope you take better care of the DYNGS then you do your captives." Silas' voice said through it. I shuddered at it. He was one creepy human. Would definitely give most of the 'Cons a run for their credits.

Fowler and I looked out the window before Fowler said, "This is Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself."

"I am Silas." Silas began. "But, of greater consequence to you; we are MECH. Fair warning; we will be helping ourselves to your devise. Even if it means inflicting casualties."

I growled and grabbed the radio from Fowler. "You listen here Silo, I have had a pretty terrible day as it is. Why don't you do the smart thing and turn around? Before I come up there and I will make _you_ the casualty!" Yeah, he was not helping my day.

Before Silas could answer, Fowler took the radio back. "Is that so? Well Si, what's the market price for a DYNGS these days?"

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?" Silas mocked.

I growled. I hated this day. I felt like a ticking time bomb that was going to go off any second. I flinched when the back of the trailer was blown open. Great, now they were really getting on my nerves.

I smirked though, as the agent behind us started to get on the car.

I now wanted Fowler's part so I took the radio back. "So Si, you think MECH has all the most radical tech?" I really added the mockery in there. I wanted to get him upset so he might make a mistake. Allowing my smirk to grow larger, I leaned back. Now, I just had to find out how to go back to sleep..

But, Fowler took it the radio from me, forcing me to stay awake. "Later Si." He said in a victorious voice.

"Agent Fowler," Fowler and I looked at Optimus. "do not take your 'Silas' lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world."

Thankfully, Ratchet interrupted the speech, saving my ears from bleeding. "Optimus, prepare to initiate phase two. Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."

Ok, I was not missing out on this. So, a few minutes later, when we entered, I quickly climbed out of the cab, back pack strapped to my back, and climbed onto the roof of the trailer. When 'Bee hopped on the train, I motioned for him to catch me. Then, I jumped before he could think to say no. Thankfully, he caught me, though my heart was going two miles a minute. He beeped a few things and placed me inside the car with the soldiers, seems that the time line had changed the number of soldiers slightly, before he placed the DYNGS inside. When the door closed, I sighed and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" One of the soldiers asked.

I glanced at him. "Figured that there would be less fighting in here then out there. Plus, I have some anger to manage and was hoping for some peace and quiet. Fowler really doesn't know how to do quiet."

They chuckled at that, I supposed that they knew who Fowler was, before they got silent. Good. They realized that I needed quiet and gave me what I wanted. I should hang out with these guys more often.

But, that idea was put on hold when my phone rang. When I looked at the number, I sighed when I saw that it was Paul. So, I did the only logical thing given my mood. I hung it up. I was not in the mood to deal with him yet.

"Boyfriend?" One of the guys asked.

I shook my head. "Boss. Not in the mood to deal with him." I then motioned to the DYNGS and said, "You know, that thing could blow at any second." I then paused for effect. "Can I see how hard I can hit this?"

I then stood up and moved toward it.

"NO!" They all yelled.

I laughed and backed up. "Kidding. Though your reactions were priceless."

The frowned and the box car got silent again. This was going to be fun. Well, at least the silence was going to get over with sometime soonish. With the time that had passed, MECH should be electrocuting the train. Thankfully, I wore the right stuff so I wouldn't get shocked.

There was only a slight warning before the electricity ran through the car. The troops around me got knocked out and, when the electricity passed, I lifted up my shoe and smirked. "Good ole rubber insulated boots. Helps in those shocking situations."

I then reached into my bag and pulled out one of my paint ball guns before the ground bridge opened and Jack and Miko hopped out.

"We're in." Jack said on the phone.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

They looked shocked to see me. "How did you get on?" Miko asked me.

"Jumped from the top of Optimus trailer and had 'Bee put me in here. I thought that it would be safer, though, now I am not so sure." I stated glancing around. Well, that was a lie. I had known that it would be dangerous. But, I wanted to attack something, even if it was with a paintball gun.

The two of them, while I had been glancing around, opened the door and I could hear the helicopter above us. Great. Now we had to deal with him.

"Raf, MECH is landing on top of the train." Jack stated.

It was quiet for a few minutes until the train suddenly lurched to the side. "Oh, not helping motion sickness." I muttered. I was still getting over the sickness from Optimus' driving earlier and that movement had not helped.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked, my glare on Jack since he was holding the phone.

"Raf changed the tracks for us so we could shake MECH." I continued to glare. "I forgot to say something, didn't I? Oops."

My glare increased and I was about to yell at the raven haired boy when sparks coming from the ceiling drew my attention up and I aimed my gun. MECH was on the roof.

"So what did that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack asked.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko added.

"Hey, that's ten more seconds then we had before." I growled before priming my shot. It was going to hit the first guy that went through straight in the face, no matter how many shots it took. When Jack went to grab the fire extinguisher though, I stopped him and pulled a bat out of my bag. "Take this. It looks a little scarier then the extinguisher."

He gave me a look but took the bat. Yeah, I came prepared for anything. They were going to remember my name.

When the section of the roof that they were cutting fell off, I put my finger on the trigger and readied for the MECH goon to show his ugly masked face. Though, that thought made me wonder what they all looked like under those masks.

"You want a slice of this? Well do ya?" Miko yelled while swinging the ax.

I just shook my head and aimed at the goon in the middle before firing the gun on rapid fire. Soon, the guy's mask was completely covered in paint, lime green paint. At least he matched.

When the three guys retreated, though, I knew that scrap was about to happen. Running to the open door, I smiled in relief when I saw Paul driving. I then looked up and saw Optimus running on the cliff.

"Frag!" I yelled when I watched the tracks get blown.

Just as I was saying that, Jack contacted Ratchet. "Ratchet, MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers too."

The silence that followed told me that they had lost the connection. Fragging MECH.

"Ok, no time for sorrow. Come here now!" I yelled as Paul pulled up next to the train, barely keeping pace.

The two looked out and saw Paul before Jack turned to me and said, "What do you expect us to do, jump?"

I nodded. "Yes, and hurry. The blown section is coming up."

They looked like they wanted to argue but I think my glare stopped that. So, Jack jumped first and Paul caught him, though I think he used his powers in this world to make sure that Jack made it.

"See you on the flip side!" Miko said to me before she jumped.

When she made it to safety, I saw that there was no way that I was getting on. Frag Paul and his brilliant ideas.

"Paul, get them out of here!" I yelled. He had to get them away just in case Optimus didn't get here in time because the train would blow if it did.

He shook his head. Suddenly, my phone rang and I saw it was Paul. So, I picked it up. "Paul, I'm not going to argue with you. There is no fragging way that I am fitting on that bike. If I jump, someone, if not all of us, will get hurt. Just get them the frag out of here!"

The line was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Fine. Be careful." He then started to slow down. "And sorry for the prank. If you live through this, could you tell me why you took it so badly?"

When the bike got to the back of the train, I nodded. "Sure. But, until that happens, get the frag out of here!"

The line then disconnected and I heard Paul putting on the brake. I sighed and glanced around the car. Hopefully, Prime would get there in time.

When I saw Optimus transform and run by, I felt a feeling that I never felt before. Relief at seeing an Autobot. "Thank the Allspark that he got here." I sighed in relief. But, that relief was briefly lived when I felt the train lurch. The last thing that I saw was the train car wall as my face slammed into it.

Peace and darkness. That was all that I was aware of and it was quite nice. No stress, no interruptions, and absolutely no annoying,

"Hey she's waking up!" Miko's voice rang through my head as light started coming in.

Never mind. Annoying had found a way to break the darkness and peace. I guess I knew who my next victim was.

When I opened my eyes fully, I jumped in shock when I saw everyone staring at me, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone including Fowler and Paul, the three kids, and all the bots.

"Ow, my head hurts." Were the first words out of my mouth. I then looked at Jack and Miko before asking, "Are you two okay?"

Paul burst out laughing and turned to Fowler before saying, "Told you she would ask them that. Hand it over."

I smirked when Fowler handed Paul a twenty. Some things were too funny, even if they were because of my reaction. Of course, Paul had an unfair advantage since he knew me better then these guys.

Paul then walked over to me and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked. What was he waiting for.

"You promised me that you would tell me why you are so upset over the snake prank?" Paul reminded me.

I shivered at the word snake. I hated them. But, he was right. I had promised him. So, I delved into the story about the snake at the zoo. "When I woke up, I was in the zoo's med station. They told me that I hit my head when I fell to the ground. Luckily, the snake didn't get close enough to me to do anything but the snake had been put away. Ever since that day, I have always been horribly terrified of snakes. When the fake one you used moved, it reminded me of that day and I panicked. My only thought was how I could get away with it."

Everyone around looked shocked and Paul looked upset with himself.

"Lizzie. I didn't know. When your job application said that you were afraid of snakes, the one for the zoo, I didn't realize it was that bad. I guess I should have asked you about it. Can you forgive me?"

I stared at Paul for a minute. He had tried to make up for it. So, I nodded and smiled, "Deal. And, from now on, we don't prank each other."

"Deal." Paul agreed.

I smiled and then said, "We'll just prank everyone else."

Everyone laughed at that and Paul and I joined in. But, then Ratchet came over and asked, "How are you feeling?"

That reminded me of the head ache I had and I glared at him before saying, "I need two Ibuprofen and a glass of water stat." Miko, surprisingly, then ran off to get it.

Once she was gone, Paul walked up to me and whispered, "So, who is the next target?"

I knew that he was talking about my pranks so I whispered back, "She just left the room."

He and I both made matching evil smiles and my thoughts immediately started planing all of the intricate plannings of the next prank. It was going to be good.

"What are you two planning?" Cliff asked us. The others had gone back to what they were doing.

I smirked and said, "You won't know until it is too late to stop us."

I laughed at his reaction and couldn't wait for the next adventure that I would have with them.

* * *

**Authoress: Well, I'm glad that is over. I really hate MECH.**

**Lizzie: No kidding Silas is one creepy guy.**

**Paul: Since he is not one of my creations, I can agree with you.**

**Authoress: *nods* Definitely. *pauses* Holy frag!**

**Lizzie: What is it Authoress?**

**Authoress: *smiles* Lizzie, do you know what next chapter is?**

**Lizzie: *grins crazily* You bet I do.**

**Both: *squeal very, very loudly* KNOCKOUT!**

**Paul: *sighs* This is going to be a pain in the aft.**

* * *

**AN: Again, I would like to wish The Almighty Pickle Lord XD a very happy birthday! I hope you liked this chapter. If any of you have birthdays that you want me to update a chapter in any of my stories for, just ask. I will need a few days notice so I can get the chapter updated but it will be done. If you tell me to late, it might be a little late. Well, as for this chapter, we got to see some of Lizzie's past and why she is afraid of snakes! If any of you have any suggestions for this story, I am always ready to listen. Can't wait for the next chapter. *grins madly* AND NEXT CHAPTER IS KNOCKOUT! *faints***

**Paul's Note: Well, since Authoress fainted, I guess I will ask that you drop a review, even if it is to say hi, or to help me survive the insanity that will start next chapter.**


	9. Meeting Perfection

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: OH MY GOSH IT IS HERE!**

**Authoress: I KNOW!**

**Paul: I am seriously going to go insane.**

**Lizzie and Authoress: KNOCKOUT!**

* * *

Ch. 9: Meeting Perfection

I sighed as Paul and I finished lunch. Today was going to be a perfect day. There was nothing that was going to ruin my day, no matter what happened. It was when _he_ comes to the show and it was going to be an awesome time. Maybe I could have some fun with this. So many ideas were coming into my head that I didn't hear Paul walk up to me.

"Lizzie,"

I jumped at his voice and turned to him before responding. "Yeah Paul?"

He sighed. "You're spacing out again." He then shook his head. "I just know that today is going to bring a lot of headaches on my part."

I smirked. "Could you expect anything else?"

He shook his head. "Of course not." He then said, "What I asked was whether we should head to the Autobot base yet or not."

I glanced at the clock. Two forty five. Well, why not. It would give me something to do. "I guess we could. We need to set up that little surprise that we talked about the other day." That surprise would be the prank that we were planning on implementing on Miko. It was going to be very interesting.

He smiled. "Well, then we had better get going. Wouldn't want the base to be going crazy and you not have it set up."

I laughed and we both went out to the garage. Once we got set, we drove toward the Autobot base. The ride was quiet, thankfully, and that allowed me time to think. Thankfully, Primus was driving so I was allowed to zone out. I was going to meet Knockout; the sexiest, most fashionable Cybertronian that I had ever seen. His witty remarks, his sense of humor, his flaunting: Oh I couldn't wait! There were so many questions that I had for him and I hoped that he would answer them. I knew he wouldn't squish me outright because he didn't want organic flesh on his chassis. Couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want squishy nasty organic stuff on me either unless it was absolutely necessary, and I was no where near as vain as he was.

When we entered the confines of the base, I hopped off of the bike before taking off my helmet and smiling. "Hey Autobots!"

The lack of response from the bots in the room made me frown. None of them were answering me.

"Hey Lizzie."

I turned and smiled up at Cliffjumper. He had just saved himself from being the victim of my next prank, after Miko of course. I was knocked out and in a restful sleep and she just had to of wake me up with her obnoxiously loud voice. Well, I was going to show her that there were consequences for waking me up. Then, the Autobots, minus Cliffjumper, would feel my wrath for not acknowledging me. I did not like to be ignored.

"Hey Cliff, what are you all doing?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. Waiting for something to happen I guess."

I nodded and walked up to the human area, where Raf and Jack were playing that racing game. "Hey guys." I greeted.

They looked at me for a quick second before returning to their game.

"Hey Lizzie." Raf and Jack answered. Hmm, guess guys were smarter here than they were in my dimension. Well, from the few who I have talked to at least.

"Who is winning?" I asked.

Jack pointed to Raf. "Raf is smoking me."

I let out a laugh at that. Of course Raf was beating him. The only one, besides myself I bet, who could beat Raf was Bumblebee. I was pretty sure that Paul was not going to be able to beat him.

Speaking of the god turned human, I walked over to him and asked, "So, we sticking together?"

Paul nodded. "I need to make sure that you stay out of as much trouble as you can. Remember, Starscream is in this scene as well and he is not exactly your biggest fan at the moment."

I frowned at that. I had forgotten about 'Screamer. The only bot I had really thought about was Knockout. That mech was something else. He was on a whole other dimensional plane of awesome that boiled down to...

I needed therapy. "Hey Paul, we going to go see Breakdown?" I wanted to know so I would be ready. I liked the big brute 'Con a little but he got on my nerves sometimes, like in this episode.

Before I could say anything else, Bulkhead pulled up in his alt. mode. Okay, I had to retract one of my earlier statements. Bulkhead was free from my wrath along with Cliffjumper because he wasn't here when I came in.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked Paul, zoning out the little entrance scene with Miko and Bulkhead. I didn't like getting in the middle of conversations.

Paul shook his head. "Sorry Lizzie, you have to stay awake. Otherwise, you won't be able to go to Greece with Bulkhead and Miko, and myself of course."

I sighed but let the matter drop. I had only brought it up to zone out the conversation. "So, did you get the area set up for our little bit of fun?"

He smirked. "You bet I did. It is nice to not be on the receiving end of your pranks. They are no fun."

I smiled. "Only if you are the one caught. If you are just watching, they are hilarious."

Just then, an alarm that was quieter than normal went off. "I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece. An ancient city, quite historic I believe."

Bulkhead then grew a thoughtful look. "Ancient Greece huh? Oh field trip!" He directed that last part at Miko. But, there was no way that I was missing this. It was going to be so much fun.

Running down the stairs, pulling Paul with me, I yelled, "Hey Bulk, can you take Paul and I too? I always wanted to see Greece!"

He glanced at Paul and I before nodding. "Why not? It's not like I'm taking you all out into battle or anything. Just a scouting mission."

I smirked. Oh what he didn't know. I then realized that the front seat had yet to be claimed.

"Shotgun!"

Scrap! Miko beat me to it. I sent a small glare at her as she climbed into the front seat. Oh yeah, this prank was going to be awesome and I couldn't wait for it to be put into motion.

Paul and I then climbed into the back seat as the ground bridge opened. I wonder what Bulkhead felt like, carrying other beings inside of him? Was it awkward? Or did it just seem natural? I would have to ask them one of these days.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even realize that we had made it to our destination until Bulkhead said, "Here we are."

I took off my seat belt and hopped out of the car. This was going to be so much fun. I had never been to Europe before and this was an awesome experience.

"Sweet!" Miko yelled as she got out of the car. Oh, if she only knew. She then ran up to the edge before saying, "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

We then walked up to her. "We are scouting energon." Paul started.

"And you're doing research for your history report." Bulkhead finished.

Miko stared at us in shock. "You three punked me? So not cool!"

I laughed at that. "Sorry Miko, but that is how the cookie crumbles."

We then walked forward and I studied the landscape. If all went right, then Paul and I would be back here tonight. I wanted to make sure that I knew where the best spot would be to watch the action would be...and the best spot to get a few pics and a video or two.

"Hm," Bulkhead started, getting my attention. "signal's strong."

I walked up to Paul and asked, "We doing anything?"

He nodded. "Yeah, don't get killed."

I hit his arm at that and shook my head. He could be such a kid at times. But, that was good advice. I didn't want to get killed before meeting Knockout.

"An excavation site." Bulkhead stated, looking at said site.

"Whoa." Miko stated in shock.

"I know construction." Bulkhead explained with a shrug. "According to my scanner, humans hit energon veins; and they don't even know it.

I smiled but then my focus went to the fresco with the energon harvester. Something seemed different about it. The change was small but it was most definitely noticeable. There was a small symbol etched in the wall. It was hard to make out, but it was definitely there.

But, before I could ask Paul about it, Bulkhead must have noticed the fresco. "Whoa. That's Cybertronian!" He then studied it closer. "Why would ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked in shock. "You're smarter then you let on."

"And even dumber then he looks."

I felt myself shiver in anticipation at the voice. There was only one bot that could be. We all turned around to the big blue 'Con walking into sight.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead stated, telling us his name in the process.

Breakdown let out a few chuckles before asking, "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage." Was the angry response from Bulkhead.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead nodded. "We have a history."

"And you have some pets." Breakdown retorted. I chuckled at the thought of Paul being a pet. It was too funny. "Do they play catch?" I knew where this was going so I started to back up, as did Primus. Like in the show, Breakdown then took a pillar and yelled, "Catch!" Before he threw the pillar at us.

"Move!" I yelled as the three of us humans started to run away.

"Kids stay down!" Bulkhead yelled as he blocked the pillar.

As we ducked down behind the ledge, I was half tempted to go and give Bulkhead a piece of my mind. I was not a kid. I was an adult and I had a stable job...Well, somewhat stable. Working for Paul hasn't been exactly stable but the pay was good. I got a place to stay, good food, a motorcycle, and I got hang out with Cybertronians almost everyday. I felt like a millionaire.

"Lizzie, he said it in a rush." Paul stated. "I think he knows that you are not a kid." He then paused before saying, "I think."

I nodded and, just as I did, Breakdown threw Bulkhead into the fresco.

"Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown stated with a smirk before transforming and driving off.

While Paul and Miko ran straight to Bulkhead, I ran to the rubble around him and started to look through the pieces to see if I could find the stone with the symbol I saw. It took me a minute but, once I did, I stared at the stone in shock. There was no way that symbol could be here. It didn't exist in this dimension. At all. Like never. It was not supposed to be here.

I didn't need the others seeing the symbol so I took a picture of it before dropping it, efficiently breaking it so the symbol couldn't be deciphered.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just looking at the rubble." I would tell him about it later, since he was the only other being here who knew anything about the symbol that I saw.

"Bulkhead to base, we need a pick up." Bulkhead stated before looking at us. "Are you three okay?"

We nodded. "You bet. That was fun." I stated with a smile. And it had been. But, right now, we needed to get back to base so we could make the plan to get the energon harvester before the 'Cons.

When the bridge opened, the four of us walked through. While we were walking though, I saw Paul looking at me with a worried look. I knew that I must have a confused and worried look on my face from the symbol that I saw on the fresco. But it was scary. Once we got into the base, I pulled Paul to the side while Bulkhead reported about the fight.

"Okay Lizzie, what has you so freaked out?" Paul asked.

I sighed before glancing around. I didn't need the others wondering about this. Right when I was about to pull out my phone though, Optimus spoke. "It is indeed an energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients, to remove raw energon from any source." I knew we couldn't miss this so I walked over with Paul following behind me. I would tell him later.

"Wait, Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked.

"No." Optimus responded. "The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Lizzie, I want to know." Paul whispered as Jack asked his question. I knew he was talking about his previous question to me.

"Later Paul." I whispered back. I didn't want the Autobots around when I told him. Maybe when this adventure was over I would tell him.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus responded.

Miko then came in for support for Bulkhead. "See, you were a genius to total that painting."

"Miko's not wrong." Cliffjumper started. "How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"With high speed internet." I answered. Paul shook his head at me when I took the line but I smiled.

Raf, of course, then took over. "If you do an image search for Greek god and golden orb, this pops up. It's in a museum." He then showed us his computer and the image of the statue holding the orb.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

"Contact Agent Fowler." Optimus stated as a response.

We all nodded and Ratchet typed in the agents number. But, I knew what was going to happen and sat down, my feet hanging over the side.

"_You have reached Special Agent William Fowler. I am currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." _The voice message said.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet stated with a sigh.

I held back a laugh at that. The irony was so hilarious that I could barely take it here. It was so much easier to handle in my world.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus stated as a response.

I could feel the excitement building up inside of me. The moment was coming, very soon, that I would be able to see the red wonder that was Knockout. I couldn't wait!

"Whoa, confiscate? As in steal museum property?" Jack asked in shock.

I shook my head. No duh that was what he meant. When Paul elbowed me this time, I didn't yelp. But, I did turn to him and I could see from the look in his eyes that he knew what I was thinking.

"I do not wish to break human law. But, once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus explained.

But, of course, Jack couldn't drop it. "Okay, no offense Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public. And they have guards, and security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko stated as she walked over to him. "We're small enough to sneak in and we are not a government secret."

I could seriously hug Miko if I wasn't planning a prank for her. Well, the prank was already set up but the point was there. She was going to allow me to see Knockout! The time between that was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead stated. I could see the worry he had for Miko.

"But, it may be our best option Bulkhead." Optimus countered. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

The room was then quiet for a few minutes. I didn't like the quiet so I said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and get that harvester. Jack, Miko, and Raf can handle the inside stuff and getting the harvester, you bots can watch the four sides of the building, and Paul and I can run any human interference that happens to walk by at the time."

Everyone stared at me in shock for a second, probably at my random outburst, before Optimus nodded. "Very well. Ratchet, stay here and man the ground bridge. Raf, Miko, Jack; wait for our signal before coming through." He then said, to my utter annoyance. "Autobots, roll out!"

Paul and I ran to the motorcycle and got it started before following the bots into the bridge, Primus was driving. "You planned that so well." Paul stated with heavy sarcasm.

I smirked. "Of course, I had a little inspiration."

The talk wasn't long but, of course, neither was the ride. Before I realized it, we were at the museum and Optimus was giving his orders. Thankfully, I had toned my helmet communicator out of the communication feed for then. But, I knew I had to have it in so, after a short amount of time, I turned it on.

"Lizzie, Paul; you know what to do." Optimus stated.

We nodded before we got off the bike and walked it over to the grass. Once I hid it in the brush, Paul and I took a seat next to a tree and waited for the fun to begin.

"Okay Lizzie, what got you so freaked out at the dig site?" Paul demanded.

But, this was not the time for me to tell him. The Autobots were close by and the 'Cons were going to be showing up very soon. "Not yet Paul. I want to make sure that there are no audio receptors or ears that will hear what I have to say. When we get back home after this."

He stared at me with a look and I hoped that he heard the seriousness in my voice. "Very well. But I want answers then. I don't like to be kept in the dark."

I nodded. "Neither do I." Then, to take us off this subject, I asked a random question. "Hey Paul, can we not follow the Autobots through the bridge after this?" I wanted to see as much of Knockout as I possibly could.

His defeated sigh told me that he was going to say yes. "You are going to be the death of me. Fine, but don't say that I never did anything for you." I nodded and crossed my heart. He just shook his head and laughed.

The sound of a car engine had my head snapping to the entrance and I almost squealed in excitement when I saw the beautiful being that was Knockout. My head felt numb and I felt myself start to stand up and I couldn't stop myself. "Knockout." I whispered.

"Sit!" Paul yell-whispered as he yanked me back down. "Or I won't let you follow them to the dig site."

I huffed but sat back down. I had to be a good girl if I wanted to get to see Knockout again.

Knockout let out a whistle before saying, "Sweet rims. Twenty four gauge? You're real heavy duty." He then paused. "Just like my friend here."

I took out my phone and took a quick picture of Knockout in his alt mode before Breakdown got closer enough to ruin the shot. My life was now complete.

"Frag!" I yelled as I heard the scraping of metal on concrete as Optimus held back the missile that Breakdown fired. It really hurt my ears.

I felt really evil when I smiled when Knockout shocked Optimus with his prod. It was too beautiful for me to act upset.

"I really don't know you." Paul stated with a face-palm.

I smiled. "You knew when you hired me that I had a weak side for the 'Cons, especially Knockout and Soundwave."

He just shook his head and I watched in fascination as the Autobots tried to stop the two of them. Of course, they didn't stand a chance but it was fun to watch. Well, that was until Bulkhead took on Breakdown. Then, I watched in utter horror as Bulkhead was thrown into Knockout, I could just hear the pain filled cries of Knockout's paint job, and Knockout was thrown into a support beam.

I had to turn my head away as Optimus backhanded Knockout off of him. This was just too much for me to have to look at.

Thankfully, the pain ended as Soundwave, also another beautiful mech, flew off with the harvester. "That would be game." Knockout stated before both he and Breakdown made a break for it.

I, of course, ran after them in a total flurry. I needed more pics and I wasn't going to get them by staying with the Autobots. I had to make sure that I got them. But, I soon lost both Knockout and Breakdown.

"Frag it!" I yelled as I walked to the museum. They had gotten away. But, now Paul and I were in the clear to go and find them.

Speaking of Paul, I saw him standing next to the bike. "You know," he started as I walked up to him, "I would be mad at you for running off after Knockout if it hadn't given you such a workout."

I shook my head. "Oh hardy har har." I stated sarcastically while getting on the bike. "I'm driving."

He didn't argue and soon, we were on our way to the dig site. I knew that we had to get there quickly because we needed to get to the ground floor and hide both ourselves and the bike from the 'Cons before the 'Cons arrived.

When we arrived at the location, I looked around and saw that we had definitely beat the 'Cons. The energon was still there and there were no signs of a battle. Good. That meant that those few wrong turns that I took didn't take away from the time that I had to see Knockout.

Once the bike was hidden and we were hidden behind some boulders, Paul and I sat and waited. "Well, hopefully Starscream hasn't changed because of our presence.

I shook my head. "Don't worry Paul, if there is one thing that I know for certain about Starscream is that, no matter what dimension he is in, he will always take the easy way out."

He nodded and said, "I'll agree with you on that, for the most part, except for the case of Armada Starscream."

I nodded. "Touche. He was honorable. The only Starscream that I can really say that I like. I can tolerate the others." I then thought about this Starscream. "You know, this 'Screamer is a little more violent then the other ones. If he actually got himself into gear and stopped being a cowardly chicken, then he might actually pose a threat to Megatron, and I think Megatron knows that."

Paul nodded and I was about to say something else when a ground bridge opened and Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, and some vehicons came through. Yep, Starscream was just a little too predictable.

"Why move mountains now when we have a mother load of energon right here for the taking?" Starscream asked rhetorically. "Courtesy of this gift, from ancient Autobots."

"Ah, actually commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself." Knockout commented.

Well, while that wasn't one hundred percent true, I knew that they were the ones who caused the distraction that allowed Soundwave to retrieve the energon harvester. He was close enough. When Starscream pointed the harvester at the two, though, I let off a low growl. He was so going to get it one of these days. No body messed with my favorite character and got away with it.

Of course, while chicken robot didn't use it on Breakdown and Knockout, I was still a little upset that he used it on a drone. He hadn't done anything wrong. Now he was just an offline husk. Stupid 'Screamer.

"All that energon in such a tiny vessel." Starscream commented.

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream." Knockout responded.

I growled as I took a quick picture of my favorite bot in his basic form. I was going to get Starscream back for this if it was the last thing that I do.

Wait. I could do something about it. I took off my backpack, which I had decided that I would take with me everywhere I went, and took out the paintball gun that had pink paint balls in it. Hey, I could make a Prime version with Animated Starscream's coloring. This would be so much fun!

Paul saw what I was going to do. "Lizzie wait!"

But he was too late to stop me as I sent off a line of about twenty paint balls directly at the stupid chicken bot.

"WHO DID THAT?" Starscream yelled as the paint hit him in the chest plate. At least they didn't hit his wings. Primus only knew what sort of trouble I would be in if I hit his wings. Fliers really liked their wings and messing with them was like signing your death warrant.

I froze in wide-eyed terror as Starscream locked his optics on us. "Oh frag." I whispered as Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown walked toward us. Yeah, I was a 'Con fan. But please give me some credibility of having a brain. I knew that they weren't going to be all buddy with me since I was organic.

"Lizzie, I am going to kill you." Paul stated.

"Get in line." I whispered as I continued to have a stare off with Starscream. I felt like I couldn't look away. He was fragged off and he hadn't killed anybot yet since Cliff was still alive.

When they were right in front of us, I waved. "Hiya." I then gulped. "Um, you must be Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout."

The three of them looked at us and Starscream said, "I have been meaning to get my claws on you human. I have much to pay you back for."

Breakdown then cut in. "Hey, you two were here earlier today with Bulkhead and that other human."

Starscream growled at Breakdown. "You can discuss that later. Right now, I want to hear this human squeal."

I narrowed my eyes at that immediately, all fear leaving. Ok, I might be smaller and weaker then he was, but I was not going to squeal for his delight. "You want to bet robot chicken? Maybe if you looked a little cuter, maybe. But you just look like the ugly chicken mech that the pit rejected."

Paul looked at me in astonishment while Starscream looked like he was going grind me to bits. What? If I was going to die, I was dying in style. Plus, the look on 'Screamer's faceplate was worth it.

What I didn't expect was Breakdown and Knockout to suddenly burst out in laughter, each using the other to keep themselves from falling. Of course, they straightened up right away and acted like they didn't do anything when Starscream turned to them. It took me a few seconds to realize that they got calm so fast because Starscream was still holding the energon harvester.

I think it was the sound of a pot breaking that saved me from getting squished. I turned and saw that Bulkhead was standing there. But, I don't think that he saw us because he was staring at Knockout, Starscream, and Breakdown. Plus, as soon as he had broken the pot, Paul had dragged the two of us behind a boulder...spoil sport.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead muttered.

"Back for seconds?" Knockout asked while taking out his prod. Oh gosh, I loved that thing.

I immediately turned on my phone and took a video of Knockout twirling his electrified prod. Oh gosh, it was one hundred times better to see it here instead of on the T.V. It was like watching fire works on T.V., never like the actual thing.

I winced, though, when Knockout and Breakdown got tricked by Bulkhead and Knockout got knocked out by Breakdown and Breakdown was taken out by Bulkhead using Knockout's prod. Then, Starscream used the harvester on Bulkhead and I watched with wide eyes as the energon traveled the air between them. It was almost surreal. Like watching a character's death in slow motion.

"You're a big one." Starscream started, "This could take a while."

I growled when Starscream said that. I hated the sound of his voice and it was irritating when he spoke in that evil way that he does. Frag 'Screamer to the pit. But, that came back to bite Starscream in the aft when Bulkhead got up and started to walk toward the seeker.

"W...w...wait! What are you doing?" Starscream stuttered out. I chuckled at the stupid fool's fear. He had such a bad habit of walking himself into these sort of situations where he could of won but ruined his own chance at it.

"Doing what I do best." Bulkhead started before grabbing the harvester. "Breaking things." He then grabbed it from Starscream, well he punched chicken bot in the faceplate first which I thoroughly enjoyed, and squeezed it before chucking it into the air. The explosion that followed reminded me of the finale that they usually did for fireworks. It was bright and awe-inspiring.

When Bulkhead fell over, I realized that Knockout and Breakdown were up and at it again. Good, I hated it when the good doctor was down.

"He's a glutton for punishment." Knockout stated with a smirk as he turned on his prod.

"And as for you,"

I gulped and turned as I saw Starscream aiming his blaster at us. This was one of the few times that I wished that I hadn't opened my big mouth.

But, I was saved by a ground bridge opening. I was running for cover and didn't realize that Knockout and the other 'Cons were already gone until Paul motioned me to walk toward the Autobots, him walking the bike.

"You got it." I said before we walked over.

"Hey." I heard Bulkhead say weakly as the others looked at him.

Paul then decided that we needed to be announced. "Hi bots."

The four that were conscious looked down at us. I smiled innocently even though I was anything but innocent.

"I think we are going to start making you two wear tracking devises." Cliffjumper stated with a smile.

I laughed. "Only when you put one on Miko first." That girl was even scarier out of anyone's sight than I was, and that was saying something.

Nothing much was said after that and Paul drove the two of us through the ground bridge to base and I knew that the time for the prank would have to be the next time we were able to get her alone, and that was going to be awesome. I could also integrate it in the prank for the bots, minus Cliff and Bulk, and that was what was causing me to smile. It was going to be one of the best ones that I pulled. But, I needed time to prepare for the changes that were going to have to be made. So, I crept away and deactivated my trap for Miko before returning and announcing that Paul and I were going to head home for a well-deserved rest.

Paul immediately agreed and so the two of us left the base. When we got there, Paul wasted no time in parking the bike and unlocking the door. I knew why he was in a hurry. He wanted to know what had freaked me out earlier that day, when we had run into Breakdown at the dig. I was still scared by it. Also, I was hoping that Paul knew that this might happen.

When we sat down in the living room, with some reheated leftovers, Paul started the conversation. "Okay Lizzie, spill it. What scared you about that fresco?"

I sighed and dug out my phone. Then, after a little bit of scrolling, I found the picture of the rubble I took. "This is what scared me." I said before putting my phone on the T.V. tray he was using and facing it toward him.

It didn't take him long at all to react. "How is that there?" He asked in shock.

I felt dread wash over me. There were events in this dimension that were being changed that even Paul didn't know about because of my arrival. "I was hoping that you would know! I was hoping that you knew that this was going to happen."

Paul shook his head. "I wish I did Lizzie. I have no idea what this symbol's presence here could mean."

Paul and I, forgetting about our food for the moment, stared at the image on the little screen that was causing so much panic. For, on the screen, was an symbol that I had imagined for a group of original characters that I had created.

It was the sign of the Dragon Scouter.

* * *

**Lizzie: Um, what is that thing doing here?**

**Paul: DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?**

**Authoress: Well, you will both find out...eventually.**

* * *

**AN: OK, before you panic I need to explain. The Dragon Scouters will most likely not be coming in here. I added it just to foreshadow some events. But, I am almost positive that they will not be in here. This is a self insert story. Also, I just wanted to scare Lizzie and Paul. *evil laughter*. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! I worked very hard on it and I think it might be the longest one for this story yet. Next chapter is going to be a lot of fun and I can't wait to write it! Until then though, drop a review and I'll see you then! =D**


	10. Racing Fun

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Paul: Well, I was going to yell at you for being late and not updating this weekend but the length of this chapter makes up for it.**

**Lizzie: No kidding. *pauses* *smiles* Plus, it is about our favorite 'Con.**

***Lizzie and Authoress smile***

**Paul: Oh no. Not again!**

**Lizzie and Authoress: KNOCKOUT!**

* * *

Ch. 10: Racing Fun

I laughed as Paul and I sat in the living room, eating chicken pot pies and watching The Mentalist. It was a very good show and we were loving it.

"I love Jane! He is hilarious!" I said as Jane said something.

Paul nodded. "And he solves the case as well."

Yep, The Mentalist had to be one of the best shows out there. I absolutely loved the plots, humor, and the surprises that the show had in it. The show had a nice balance of characters that played off of each other very well.

But, as great as the show was, I soon found my thoughts going to what our next big encounter with the 'Cons would be. It was when Knockout raced. I hoped beyond all hope that I would be able to go racing, but that might be a little hard since I only had my motorcycle and that would make it a little hard to race against all of the cars.

"Lizzie," Paul started, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Come to the garage with me. I think that you had best be going before you are late."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion but stood up with him and followed. "What do you mean Paul? There's nothing going on that I can go to tonight."

Paul's smile, though, told me that something was going on. I hated being out of the loop but I was patient. Paul and I had been being nicer to each other lately and so I knew that this surprise wouldn't be something that I didn't like.

When he opened the door to the garage, I started to get excited. Right next to the motorcycle was a car shape covered in a tarp. I really wanted to just run up to it and see what it was but I decided that Paul probably wanted to unveil it for me.

He walked over to the shape, while I stayed on the step, before grabbing the cover and saying, "I know that you wanted to race with Knockout so, using the resources that I have," aka his godly powers, "I gathered enough funds and purchased this for you to race with." He then pulled the cover off.

I could only stare in shock as the cover hit the floor. There, sitting next to the motorcycle, was a black 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish with lime green markings that were like Knockout's. It was beautiful. "This...this is for me Paul?"

Paul let out a laugh, "Well, we both get to use it when we need it but, yes, this is for you to race with tonight." He then looked down at his watch. "Now, if you leave now, you will get to that race with Knockout in time to register."

My grin probably would have melted all of the polar ice caps. I ran to the motorcycle and grabbed my helmet before running up to Paul and giving him a giant hug. "Thank you so much Paul!"

He let out a laugh. "Just try to win and have fun."

I smirked and said, "Of course I will." I then hopped into the car and started the engine. The hum of the motor was lovely and I just sat there, window rolled down, and listened to the sound. This was amazing.

"Ok, the coordinates to the race are in the GPS." Paul stated. "You had better get going before you are late. I'm going to get some well deserved rest."

I laughed and nodded before putting on my helmet and speeding out of the garage and out of Jasper. The speed on this thing is incredible! I have to thank Paul better for this later. But, for now, I put the petal to the metal as I hurried up to the race. But, as I was getting closer to my destination, I realized that I didn't have any money for an entry fee.

"Money is in the glove box." Paul's voice suddenly came through the communicator in my helmet.

I opened it quickly and took out an envelope with a lot of cash in it. "Do you think of everything?" I asked him.

He laughed through the comm. "I try to when it comes to you. You are way too random to be able to guess everything about."

"I try." I said before I hung up. I had arrived and I saw all of the cars parked to the side, ready for the race. This was a little different then in the show where they had started lined up and there was no entry fee. Also, as I pulled into a parking spot by a red car, I realized that I was by Knockout. On my other side, I realized it was the guy who scratched Knockout's finish. Oh what fun.

When I parked, I got out of the car and walked toward the main guy who seemed to be taking the entry money for the race.

"Don't think a delicate thing like you should be out here racing. It can get pretty nasty out there, despite what we ask." The money guy said as I handed him my fee.

"I can take care of myself just fine." I said bluntly before turning to go back to my car. But, as I approached, I growled when I saw the guy that messed up Knockout's finish in the show.

"Have I met you before?"

I turned at the wonderfully familiar sound and nearly fainted when I locked eyes with a guy who was around six foot two, a little taller then my six foot self, and had a shock of short red hair, white skin, and sharp red eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with white swirl designs, blue jeans, and red and silver sneakers. The smirk on his face, added to the sound of his voice, told me who this was right away.

"I'm not sure." I answered Knockout. I really didn't want him to know that I was the human that he had met when 'Screamer had been painted with some pink paint balls. Hopefully, he wouldn't recognize my voice.

He looked like he was about to answer but growled and turned to where both his alt mode and my car were parked. I turned as well and held back my own growl as I saw the jerk from the episode make a mark across his door. How rude!

I winced when I heard another screech of something scratching metal. Remember that growl I held back earlier? Well, it came out and I marched up to that idiot as I saw him do the same thing to the hood of my car. How the frag was I supposed to explain to Primus that scratch? Well...he would actually know but now I was fragged off.

"HEY!" I yelled as I marched up to the guy. He turned to me and looked at me in a degrading way as I walked up. "What do you think you are doing?"

When I finally stopped in front of him, he smirked and said, "I don't need to explain myself to you girlie. But, you could take a ride in my car and I'll let you see how a real car drives."

Ugh! He just used a pick-up line on me. And I even had my helmet on. "No thanks because I am going to leave you in the dust with my car...That you just scratched!"

He let out a contemptuous laugh and said, "I'm not about to lose to a weakling girl like yourself. So, if I were you girlie, I would try to get your money back and stay out of my way." He then patted my helmet.

My fist wasted no time in meeting with his face.

"Ow!" The guy yelled as he rubbed his jaw.

"You are going to pay for that you pig!" I growled. "That junker of yours is going down!" I then marched to my car and got in before pulling it around to the starting line. I would show that no good idiot that I was not a girl to be trifled with.

It was only a car horn honking to my left that took my focus off the start. The window was rolled down and I saw that it was Knockout. His soliform nodded at me once, with a communicative smirk that told me that he was going to be taking care of that idiot for me. While I wanted to teach that jerk a few lessons, I figured that Knockout's punishment was going to be payment enough.

I nodded back and revved my engine while looking back to the front. The guy with the flashlight was just raising said flashlight up as I turned. I quickly shifted into drive and prepared to drive. While I would let Knockout and the jerk get ahead of me so Knockout could deal with him. I was pretty sure that Paul would shoot me if I dared tried to take that jerk out.

As soon as the flashlight lit, my pedal was to the metal and I zoomed out of there with the others. As with the show, Knockout and the jerk pulled ahead, but I was the next one after them, leading the second pack. I was just close enough to see Knockout and that jerk who scratched our paint jobs.

I was not afraid to admit that I smirked when Knockout bumped that idiot. He deserved it. Though, I felt a tiny bit bad when he went over the side of the cliff but I knew that he was alright so the bad feeling was brief.

As I passed Knockout, I smirked. "You scratch our paint jobs, we scratch yours." I murmured before zooming past them. It wasn't long before I crossed the finish line, first. But, I didn't need the prize money so I just continued to drive until I got home. When I pulled into the drive, I saw that Paul was sitting there, waiting for me.

"What is that?" He asked in shock, pointing to the scratch on my hood, as I climbed out of the car.

I growled. "That idiot that Knockout ran off the road scratched up both his paint job and mine before the race. And then he tried to hit on me!" I was still fuming about that one.

"Well," Paul started, "Let's get you inside and get some rest. We have to go to the base tomorrow and I doubt you want to miss it."

I sighed. Of course I didn't. So, Paul and I went inside before walking to our rooms. Once Paul said good night to me and I back to him, I got on my Pajamas and plopped onto my bed. I still had an adrenaline rush from earlier. That race had been a lot of fun! But, I knew that I had to get some sleep so I cuddled with my blankets and, after a little bit, I was out like a light.

Thankfully, it was the smell of good food rather then my alarm clock that woke me up in the morning. It was late in the afternoon, almost time for us to go to the base, and so I got up and got ready for the day before walking down the stairs.

"What are you cooking Paul?" I asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Well," He started with a laugh, "since you slept through breakfast, I decided to cook up some chicken noodle soup for lunch. Then, I figured we could head to the Autobot base after we finish eating. Wouldn't want to miss anything big."

I laughed and nodded before saying, "Definitely."

We then sat down and started to eat the soup, once it was finished. While I ate, my thoughts went back to Knockout. I had never known he had a soliform. That night, I had found something out; I had a thing for red heads. Of course, the red eyes had helped greatly. That guy, however fake he was, looked fragging gorgeous. It might have helped that I knew how he actually looked like and he was gorgeous in that form too.

"Primus to Dragon, you can stop daydreaming about him now."

I jumped when Paul said that. The only reason that I was brought out of my thoughts was because he actually used my nickname that was now rarely used, Dragon, and his actual name. "You didn't see him Paul." I answered in a haze, my thoughts going back to Knockout's soliform.

Paul caught on my tone and asked, "Wait, what do you mean? Did he transform? That wasn't like the episode."

I shook my head. "The race was a little different then the episode. All of the racers were there early and Knockout talked to me and he had a soliform." I then dazed off again, picturing him again.

Paul, though, looked shocked. "Maybe you shouldn't be going to these races. I don't want to think about what would happen if Knockout recognized you from the dig site in Greece."

Since Paul said that, I decided not to say anything about how he and I both silently agreed to let him go after the jerk who scratched our paint jobs and how Knockout asked if he knew me from somewhere. Paul would have me on house arrest if he found out about that.

"So, have you seen any other signs of the symbol from Greece?" I asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

The look he gave me told me that he knew that I was trying to change it. But, he was merciful and indulged my question. "Nothing as of yet and I have been searching everything that has to do with the episodes. I am hoping that the symbol in Greece was a fluke."

I nodded as I finished off my bowl of soup. We were dealing enough with the Autobots and Decepticons and I didn't want to deal with a group that I created. That would be awkward. Plus, I was not sure how they would effect everything. That would be a nightmare.

"Well, that's good." I then smiled. "Now, let's get to base before they find the prank we set up a couple of days ago and then we can get it ready."

He nodded. "Sounds like fun." He then motioned out to the garage. "Shall we take the motorcycle or your new car?"

I did not want the Autobots to know about the car yet, because I planned on going to a few more races and knew that they would stop me, so I knew my answer right away. "The bike."

Paul nodded and led us to the garage. We then hopped on and I started the engine before pulling out and heading to the base. Since I was in the mood for some speed, I put a little extra speed on and zoomed toward the base. When we got there, and put the bike up, we were greeted by a strange surprise.

"It seems like we are too late Paul." I stated with a chuckle. Someone must have reset my prank because Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus were covered in pink silly string, lime green paint splotches from paint balloons, sparkles from rainbow glitter, and black streamers were stuck in there joints. They must have activated everything at once. They were supposed to be activated at different points. But, I then realized that Miko was not a part of the group so she must have escaped the prank. Looked like I had to make up a new prank for her. I quickly took a picture of them all. Great blackmail for later.

"Ms. Val, can you explain this?" Optimus asked.

I held back a laugh but couldn't keep the prideful smile off of my face as I said, "Well, I wish I could say that I didn't, because then I wouldn't be getting in trouble soon, but I must take responsibility. This was too precious!" I then fell back in laughter.

Ratchet, though, didn't see what was too funny. "Why did you do this?"

I covered my ears as he yelled that. Once I was sure that he was done, I stood back up and said, "Well Ratchet, I did this because I don't like to be ignored. I understand if maybe one of you doesn't acknowledge me. But, when only one of you does, I tend to get a little upset. Yesterday, when I came into base, Cliffjumper was the only one who greeted me, hence him not being here. Bulkhead wasn't here so he gets a pass. So, I made it so you could not ignore me." I smiled at the end. I wasn't angry at them anymore. Seeing them like this was worth it.

When I didn't get a response right away, I looked at them and saw that they had thoughtful looks on their faceplates. Guess they were actually thinking about it. Optimus, of course, was the first to speak. "Lizzie, we are sorry that we did not return your greeting the other solar cycle. I did not realize that not giving a response would be offensive." And the others gave similar 'I'm sorry' lines.

Being the forgiving person I am, I nodded before saying, "I guess I can forgive you." I then turned and walked to the human area while saying, "Just don't let it happen again." I then laughed, "And I would go and get cleaned up before the kids get here. Miko will have a field day of picture taking if she sees you all like this."

It didn't take them long to leave to get cleaned up. I then turned back to the human area and saw that Raf was already sitting there. So, I walked up to him. "Hey Raf."

He paused his game and turned to me before saying, "Hey Lizzie. You see the bots?" I guess he saw them too.

"You bet I did. I was the mastermind who did that to them after all. I had to see the completion of my work." I then motioned to the game that he was playing, "So, can I join you? Paul is checking some stuff and I don't want to just stand there and be bored. Plus, this looks like fun." While the racing game that he was playing was not like the games I had back at home, it was definitely better then nothing. Plus, sometimes it was the simplest of games that would turn out to be the greatest success stories.

He nodded and handed me a remote before saying, "Sure! You're player two though."

I nodded and smiled. "This is going to be fun."

We then delved into the wonderful world of racing video games. At first, Raf killed me because I wasn't used to the controls that I was working with. But, after a couple of hours of familiarizing myself with the game and its mechanics, I was finally starting to get close to beating Raf. I would admit it, I had underestimated the kid when I had watched him play one of the other kids. He was a lot harder to beat then I thought he would be.

But, a victory for me was not to be or him.

"Hey Raf?" Jack's voice suddenly asked from behind us.

We both glanced back at him for a quick second, but that was all that it took. When I looked at the screen, I winced as both of our cars wiped out and the game said that we had lost.

"Frag it this had better be important!" I glared at Jack as I said this. I didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of a race.

Jack looked nervous at my glare but turned to Raf. "Uh, is there any way I could borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

I frowned at the use of the word borrow while Bumblebee beeped at him. Bumblebee was not something that could be 'borrowed'. But, I understood that Jack meant no harm and let it slide. Plus, that reminded me that I needed to get home. The car was waiting for me to take it to the races.

"Jack," Raf started, "you know racing is against the rules. What if Optimus found out?"

Jack about looked defeated but, then, Miko jumped in. "But Raf, he has to get the girl!" Raf just raised an eyebrow at that so she sighed. "And beat the bully."

That seemed to change something in Raf's thought. "Well," Raf started. I hated to see him ganged up on but I needed to be at that race as well.

Speaking of that, I walked over to Paul, who was watching this all from the railing. "Seems like you are going to the race as well." It wasn't a question. He knew that I was going.

"You bet. I'm going to head home here in a little. Would you mind getting a ride home with one of the bots?" I knew that it was asking a lot but I really wanted to see Knockout.

Thankfully, Paul seemed to be in a good mood. "Fine. I figured you would want to go anyways. I fitted the helmet with a special latch that will only allow you and me to take it off. I don't need Knockout finding out who you are. That would only be trouble." He then smiled. "Plus, I fixed that little scratch that you got on it. Took a little time but it looks brand new again. Try not to get it scratched again any time soon."

I laughed. "I'll try Paul. But, who knows what will happen out on the road."

The hug that followed that was not expected, but not unappreciated. "Just be careful okay?" He asked me as he hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Don't worry Paul. I'll come back in one piece." I then walked over to the Autobots and kids before saying, "Well, I'm getting a little tired. Could one of you give Paul a ride home when he is ready? I am going home now to get a little more sleep."

Bulkhead nodded. "Sure. I'll take him home when I take Miko home."

I got Paul's helmet, because I really didn't want to use mine and alert the bots that the race was me, on and got on my bike before saying, "Thanks. See you all later." I then started the engine before zooming out of the base. I had to get home quickly and get ready if I was going to get to the race in time.

It took only a few minutes, maybe ten, to get home and get everything that I needed for the night. I was soon on the road and heading toward the race area. I was expecting the same thing that happened in the show to happen now, since this was the main race, but I found a very different thing when I arrived. There were cars parked around and, like the last race I was at, there was a guy in the middle, taking bets if they wanted to. The race here in Jasper would have less popularity so there wouldn't be a need to pay an entrance fee like the last one. I wanted to bet but, since it wasn't my money, I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

When I pulled in and parked, I immediately got out and walked up to the main man who was taking the bets. "Anyone out there that I need to worry about?" I asked him.

He jumped, probably not noticing my approach, before saying, "Well, I normally don't give that information out to the drivers but I'll make a special exception for you since you asked. The car with the orange flames is a regular at this race and he can be a little aggressive." He pointed to Vince's car when he said that. Ok, I knew that I could beat him. "Most everyone else should be easy to get by, though that yellow and black muscle car that pulled up might give some trouble. I haven't seen it before but it looks powerful."

I turned and saw that Jack had just pulled up and was getting out of the car. I shook my head. "I should be fine with him." I then started to walk off.

"That red car might give you some trouble though." I heard the guy yell to me. I froze in my tracks. What red car? I glanced around and felt my eyes widen when I saw that Knockout was parked there next to my car, again.

"I see that you got word of this race."

I turned at Knockout's voice and stared at his soliform through the visor of my helmet. "Yeah. Figured it would be fun. Heard about it from a couple of people who know some people." I then glanced at his alt mode and noticed that the scratch was gone. "Glad you got that scratch fixed. Your car looks a lot better now."

He smiled and motioned to my car. "Same goes for your ride. Looks pretty good without that scratch on the hood."

I smiled and was thanking everything that could be thanked that I was wearing my helmet because, at that moment, I was blushing deeply. "Thanks." I then saw that the other cars were starting to head to the finish line and said, "Well, looks like the race is about to begin."

He nodded and said, "May the best win." He then walked off.

I smiled as I got into the car. "Don't worry Knockout. I'll make sure you get out of this with your door intact." And I meant it. I always felt like that had been so unnecessary and I wanted to change that. But, I had better call Paul and make sure. "Hey Paul, can I take Vince's place please? I don't want K.O. getting his door ripped off." I asked through the comm link in my helmet.

I heard his sigh from the other side and I knew that meant he was going to agree. "I guess you can." The smile that I had on my face was beaming so much that I was surprised that I was not blinded. "But I want you to be extra careful. Knockout is psychotic, no matter how much you seem to love him. Be careful please."

I nodded. "You got it Paul." I then cut the line before concentrating on the race. Since Sierra was about to walk out, I knew that I had to be ready to race. I had to make sure to keep up with Vince so I would be able to move him out of the way when K.O. tried to grab him. When Sierra signaled that the race had started, I put the petal to the metal and peeled out of there with Knockout, Vince, and Jack. The four of us pulled ahead pretty easily and I wondered how long it would take for the action to start.

When Knockout knocked Vince out of the way, I growled as I slowed down. I had to arrive at the same time that Vince did or it would look very bad on me. It gave me a reason to be there.

I stared in wonder as Knockout and Bumblebee went off-course. Knockout looked amazing. It was a shock that somebot could look that good. It wasn't fair that he had to be a bad guy. Why were all the bad guys hot?

When Vince started to drive again, I knew that he was looking for Darby. So, I followed him. I knew that it wouldn't take him long to find Jack and that meant that it wouldn't be long until Knockout showed up as well. When we finally got to where Jack was, I saw that this all looked like it did in the episode. Good. That meant that I that much closer to seeing Knockout again. I just had to make sure that he didn't knock me out. I didn't want the next thing for me to do after getting taken was waking up in Bumblebee. I wanted something to remember that would make this worth it. We both stopped and got out of cars, though I don't think that Vince knew that I was behind him.

"Darby!" Vince stated as he pounded his fist against his hand, signaling that he was angry.

Jack was quick to get out and respond. "You two have to get out of here. Vince, you win, congrats, now get out of here, both of you."

It was then that Vince turned around and saw me. "Hey, I'm here to make sure that Darby here gets back in the race so I can beat him fair and square. Why are you here?"

I tilted my head. "I want to get you idiots back in the race. I want a fair fight and that means you two need to be racing. I want to see the looks on your faces when I beat you both."

Vince growled at me, probably at my assumption that I was going to win, and seemed to be about to say something when I noticed Knockout reaching his servo down. "Get out of the way!" I yelled as a cover, because I couldn't let them know that I had been captured on purpose, before pushing Vince out of the way. Thankfully, it looked like he was knocked unconscious somehow. Maybe he fell wrong? Well, it didn't matter to me as Knockout lifted me up and tossed me in the air. That didn't feel good.

When I landed in his seat and the seat belts went around me, I knew that I had to act. "Wait! I promise not to struggle or scream. Just don't zap me!"

The prod paused in its movements toward me. "How did you know what I was going to do?"

I glanced next to me and saw that Knockout had his soliform out as he drove. At least he was nice enough to make something for me to talk to so it didn't look like I was talking to myself.

I smirked. "I have my ways. But, I just want to talk. Plus, I owe you a thank you for taking care of that jerk at the last race."

Silence followed that for a little before he finally spoke. "I think I know you from somewhere else besides that last race. Now, can you tell me? Or would you rather me knock you out?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to be knocked out so I undid the strap on my helmet and took it off. "The name's Lizzie. We met at the dig site in Greece where I painted that robot chicken pink."

The laughter that filled the cabin surprised me. "That was you? Oh gosh that was amazing femme! Though, you took quite a risk. Starscream looked like he was going to squish you."

I joined in on the laughter and said, "Well, that's to be expected. Starscream and I have met before and he hasn't like me at all since then. Trust me, the paint balls were so worth it. Next time I am planning on seeing if I can paint him fully black with some pink outlines."

Our conversation got cut short, though, when we passed the Autobots. "Bumblebee brought company." Knockout mumbled before saying, "Hang on femme. This ride is about to get bumpy."

Well, since the seat belts were still strapping me in, though I was going to listen to Knockout anyways, I nodded. There was no way that I was going back with the bots so soon. I wanted to talk to K.O. some more.

"You got it." I muttered as a response.

Thankfully, I could keep my eyes open since I had Paul's helmet on. The bots wouldn't recognize me, hopefully, and I could still watch the action. The fighting, though not as intense as I was hoping, was still awesome to watch, bots dodging and firing at each other left and right and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Hm, where's the two wheeler?" I heard Knockout ask.

I gave it a few seconds before saying, "Above you!"

But, my warning to save his finish was a few seconds too late as Arcee landed on top of him and started to hit him.

"HEY! Watch the paint!" Knockout and I both yelled, me because this always bothered me in the show. Why did they have to attack the bot's beautiful finish? It was just wrong on so many levels.

"Uh Breakdown. If case you're looking for me, things got messy so I hit the road. One scrape is enough for today."

Knockout suddenly speeding forward faster caused my thoughts to go away with me and he drove around for a little before getting out of town and back on the open road. "Why were you so worried about my paint?" He seemed genuinely curious.

I felt a little embarrassed when I answered. "Well, I just haven't seen a vehicle with a paint job done as spectacularly as this one. Honestly, out of everyone I have seen, you have to be the hottest looking bot in the galaxy."

"So you think I am hot?" Knockout asked with a smirk on his soliform's face, which had reappeared.

I immediately slammed my hand against my helmet when I said that. Frag him for being so hot. He is making me blabber on. Great. I was so going to die. "Yes." I muttered. Great. This was just fun.

The silence that followed was extremely awkward. Thankfully, I didn't officially see him again after this for a long length of time until, maybe, the synthetic energon episode with Ratchet going crazy.

"Hm, you know..." Oh great, here comes my annihilation. "I think I like you human. Your funny and appreciate my paint job, unlike most of my enemies and even most of my allies." I smiled at that. "Maybe we could hit the track for another race sometime. I still haven't truly beaten you yet."

I smiled. I got out of that in one piece. As for what he asked, well... "I like you too Knockout. I don't know about the race though. I'd have to ask my boss. He knows about you all and he knows I am a little crazy." I smiled wider at the last part. Yeah, I loved my life. I hoped that this day was never going to end.

"Eat my dust." Knockout suddenly stated as Arcee started to get further back. I knew what was happening next and had to stop it.

"Knockout. You have to let me out. Optimus is going to appear at any second and is going to rip your door off to get me out. I can't tell you how I know this but trust me when I say it is going to happen. You can even toss me if it makes you feel better." I then had another thought. "Actually, if you could knock me out with that prod of yours first, that would help. I don't want the bots to know that I am me."

Knockout seemed to hesitate for a split second before saying, "Fine."

"Oh, and one last thing. Get ready for your finish to be hurt. 'Scream is not going to like it that you went racing again and he is going to take it out on your finish. Again, don't ask how I know that." I added. I thought I should warn him.

"Thanks." He stated in response.

I then watched as the mini prod that he almost used on me earlier came closer. The last thing I saw when I was shocked was Knockout's soliform disappearing.

When I woke up, I realized that I was in Bumblebee's alt mode with Jack. I reached my hand up to my head and felt relief flood through me as I realized that my helmet was still on and the visor was down. Good. That meant that the Autobots had no clue that I was me and that I saw what happened.

"What happened?" I asked, to hide my cover. Plus, I lowered my voice slightly so Jack wouldn't recognize me.

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. Shoved you in their trunk. Must have been some kind of initiation." Jack answered me with the most unbelievable story that the show made up.

"Really?" I asked. Though I knew that wasn't the case.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I found you...knocked out by the side of the road."

'Bee then stopped and I saw that Vince was gone. Probably went back to the race. I hope he lost. He really irritated me. The only car there was my beautiful ride. It looked fabulous and I didn't even scratch it. Paul was going to be so proud.

"Well, thanks." I said before turning away and walking down to my car. Once I got there, I turned to see that Bumblebee and Jack were gone. "Thanks for sticking around boys. I feel so safe."

I then got in my car and turned it on before heading home. When I got there, Paul was waiting.

"Are you alright? Optimus said that Knockout threw the person he caught. That was you, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was me and I'm alright." I suddenly cringed at the thought of what Knockout's finish was going through at the moment. Stupid 'Screamer. "Better then Knockout definitely."

Paul sighed. "Well, get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

I sleepily nodded and walked up to my room. The day, while great, had felt like it had taken forever and I really didn't want to mess with it. So, after getting ready for bed, I laid down and let my mind relax. I would have to wait for Knockout to contact me and then I could see him again. It was going to be so much fun. Soon after that through ran through my head, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Paul: Well, that was interesting.**

**Lizzie: No kidding. I just talked with Knockout and he talked back!**

**Authoress: Well, I had to give you a bigger dose of Knockout because you won't be talking with him much for a while.**

**Lizzie: Aw!**

**Paul: I am saved!**

* * *

**AN: Well, this is the end of this chapter. i hope you all liked. I decided to change some things to better fit with where I am taking this story. Sorry if that bothers anyone. Next chapter is going to be nothing like the episode. I am not going to have Lizzie and Paul go with because they might mess up the bonding situation between Jack and Arcee. But, they will be doing something else that will lead to big events later. Hopefully, you all will like it. Until next time thought, drop a review to tell me how I'm doin' or just to say high, or maybe an idea if you have one. =D**


	11. A Happy Little WorkingOh Scrap

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Another chapter already?**

**Paul: Have I gone insane? She never updates this fast.**

**Authoress: Hey! I try to but it just never works out that way. Of course, that is also because this chapter is shorter than the others.**

* * *

Ch. 11: A Happy Little Working...Oh Scrap.

I was running through an open, dead field. The ground beneath my feat send up dust with every step that I took. But, I couldn't let that bother me as a roar sounded from behind. This roar was one that I had heard somewhere before but could not place. Footsteps from behind told me that the beast was getting closer and closer to me, whatever it was. But, just as I thought that it was going to catch me, the footsteps paused and the growling stopped. When I turned, I saw the husk of something dead. But, it was not the sight of the dead being that caused me to start to back up. No, it was the being on top. The eyes were glowing purple and it seemed to be staring straight at me. I then watched as the being touched the dead beast. When it did, a purple energy traveled to the beast and, at first, nothing happened. But, after a few seconds, its eyes snapped open, now the same violet as the beast.

"Lizzie wake up!"

I shot up from my sleep and struck out. It was only the yelp that followed that told me that I was in the clear. My mind took a few seconds to clear and that was when I realized that I had hit something when I woke up. When I turned to my right, I saw that the 'something' had been Paul's face.

"Paul are you okay?" I asked him in worry as I crawled out of bed and knelt down next to him.

He sat up and nodded. "Yeah. I came in here to check on you and that was when I realized that you were having a nightmare. I have been trying to wake you up for a few minutes. What was the nightmare about?"

I tried to think about it but, for the life of me, I couldn't remember. It seemed that I never could remember my nightmares or dreams when I needed to. "I can't remember Paul. I can never remember my dreams or nightmares." something then crossed my mind. "Hey, what are you doing up so early anyways?"

Paul then stood up, me following, and said, "Well, I woke up a while ago and couldn't fall back asleep."

I glanced at the clock next to me and groaned. It was only five in the morning. Why did life have to hate me so much? But, I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to get back to sleep so I said, "Okay. So, what are we going to be doing today?"

Paul smiled. "Well, I talked to Optimus while you were out racing the other day and told him that we were not going to be at base today."

Okay, that caught my attention. "Why?"

He smiled. "When you get ready, get some work clothes on. You are going to need it." He then left my room.

I shook my head in confusion but did as he said. Once I was finished with my shower and getting into my work clothes, I walked downstairs and smile when I smelled the wondrous scent of bacon. As in the words of a great man; Mmm, bacon.

"Okay Paul, what the frag is going on today?" I asked as I walked in. I smiled when I saw the bacon sitting on the plate. Bacon was a great way to wake up on such an early morning.

"Well," Paul started, "there is something big that we need to change, but it will take a lot of time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Paul, it is five thirty in the morning. My mind is still asleep and too tired to play games."

He let out a laugh as he served the bacon before saying, "Fine. We are going to be going to the Harbinger to start fixing it up. I don't want it to fall into Decepticon servos. Plus, with how things have started to change here, I want to be fully prepared and armed just in case."

"So, how long will these repairs take us?" I asked him. That ship was not only split in half, but ancient. Who knew how long it had been there in a state of disrepair. We had better not have to get this done by tomorrow or I was going to have to be dragged down there.

Paul seemed to be doing some mental calculations before saying, "Well, if the two of us work really hard, we should be done by the time that the Omega Lock gets destroyed."

I frowned. While that was quite some time away, the notion of us two having to work on it alone was going to be awful. But, at least it didn't have to be done today. I shoved my last piece of bacon in my mouth and swallowed it before saying, "Ok, let's get going. The earlier we start, the more we are going to get done."

He nodded as he finished off his bacon before the two of us grabbed our bags. We then walked out to the garage and I stared at the two vehicles. I wasn't sure which one we should take. Both had their advantages and disadvantages.

"We are taking the car. I've already packed some stuff in there." Paul stated.

I nodded and hopped into the passenger seat. I didn't know how to get the Harbinger from here so Paul would have to drive. Hopefully, the ride wouldn't be very long. Paul soon got in and started the engine before pulling out and heading out of town. It was still dark out so I was able to glance up and admire the moon. Call me weird, but I liked the moon a lot better then I did the sun. It held such wonder and beauty behind it that we could actually admire and not be blinded by. It was clean and yet shown light. It also allowed us to see the star filled night sky, even with its light glowing. It held so many mysteries that it made me wonder what it would be like to walk on it. Just once.

"Lizzie." Paul started, drawing my attention to him. "When we get there, we have to start with getting the systems online. We'll have to save most of the heavy lifting for later. Once we get the systems up, then I can use them to scan for other Autobots besides Team Prime who might be in this solar system. We are going to need all the help we can get. Plus, we can use the new recruits to help with the heavy lifting."

I nodded. "Great. Only problem is we have no idea who is still online and who else might pick up on signal. What if the 'Cons trace this. Plus, we will have to set up security measures to make sure that the Decepticons won't know that we have activated the Harbinger's systems."

Paul nodded and he soon drove under an arch that I recognized from the show. We were almost there. It only took a few more minutes for us to drive inside the ship. Once we were a good ways down the hallway, Paul stopped and we both got out.

"Okay," Paul started. "the bridge should be up ahead. From there, we will e able to take care of fixing the communication array and the tracking systems."

I nodded and followed Paul. Soon, we were walking inside of said room and I stared. It reminded me so much of the Nemesis that, for a second, I half expected Starscream to suddenly walk through. "Well, let's get to work." I stated with a smile before walking toward one of the consoles.

"Lizzie, you will need to cross the red and blue wires underneath that panel to help us block the energy signal that this ship will send out when we get it running." Paul yelled to me as he started working on a panel on the opposite side of the room.

"Got it!" I yelled as I accessed the panel underneath and looked for the two wires that Paul just mentioned. They were near the middle of the panel and so I had to move a few wires to get to them. Once I was there, I grabbed the wires and switched them. When I did though, I got a rather painful shock.

"Frag!" I yelled as I jumped back, my fingers throbbing with slight pain. "FRAG!" I yelled again as my head met the top of the panel I was working in due to my jump back.

I worked my way out and sat down, massaging my hands and my head. Why did luck have to hate me so much? "Lizzie, are you okay?" Paul asked as he ran over to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, just going to have a major headache after this. One of the wires shocked me when I was switching it."

Paul nodded and said, "Okay. These wires are older so please be careful. If you get shocked again, I want you to take a small break."

I nodded and then asked, "So, now what needs done?"

Paul motioned to the panel I was working in and said, "Next I need you to get the communication up for that panel. Once we have that up, it will help just in case we need to make an emergency call."

I nodded and was about to go over when I realized that we were missing something. Something that I always had when working. I needed to concentrate. "Hey Paul, can we hook some music up to this and get some tunes playing. That would make this work go so much faster."

He stared at me and sighed before saying, "Fine. Before you do the communications for that console, go up to the main console there in the front. You will need to cross the green and black wires to access the search programs that allow this ship to gain access to the information of the planets that it visits. But, the wires might be frayed so, if that is the case, you'll have to replace them with wires that I brought from home." He then motioned to his bag. "They are in there. The colors should be the same."

I nodded and walked up tot he console with Paul's bag. I wasn't going to walk all the way over there and find out that I needed to replace the wires and have to walk all the way back to get Paul's bag to walk all the way back to the panel. No, this was much easier.

When I got to the panel, I took of the cover and coughed as a typhoon of dust swept over me...okay, maybe not that much but still, it was a lot of dust. Once my coughing fit was over, I pulled myself into the panel, for it was big enough for me to do that, and I looked around until I found the wires that Paul had been talking about. The green one looked fine and I took out the one end to cross it with the black when I saw that the black one was frayed. So, I carefully took it out and tossed it back on the bridge before taking the extra that Paul brought and putting it in.

What I didn't expect was a feedback jolt that threw me out of the panel. "Ow." I whispered, to in shock to move. Why was my luck so bad today?

"Lizzie, what happened?" Paul asked as he again ran up to me.

I sat up and groaned before saying, "When I switched the wires, there was some major feedback."

"Can I take you anywhere without you getting hurt?" Paul asked with a smirk.

I let out a laugh before saying, "No, but luckily I recover quickly." I then glanced at the screen and saw that it was on and doing something. "Um, Paul,"

"Yeah Lizzie?" He asked.

"What is the screen doing?" And I pointed to said screen as I asked that.

He glanced at the screen that was above to panel I had been thrown out of and I watched as his face turned to shock. "Lizzie, what else did you touch in there?"

"Nothing!" I immediately responded. But, after some thinking, I realized something. "I might have hit something when I was thrown out though. Why?"

He crawled up to the top of the panel and I followed him before saying, "Well, this screen is already doing searches for any bots in our solar system that are not being cloaked."

"But, since the war is going on, most bots are going to be using the cloaking." I said as I glanced up at the screen.

Paul nodded. "Yes, and I hope that this screen will be able to distinguish between Autobot and Decepticon energy signals. If it can't, then we are so royally fragged."

I nodded and then glanced at my watch. "Hey, it's lunch time."

He looked at me in surprise. "Already! We have barely gotten anything done!"

I nodded. "You're telling me? It is already two o'clock. Why does it feel like time is going by fast just to taunt with us?"

He shrugged his shoulders and the two of us set about eating the small packed lunch that Paul packed for us. The lunch, which was just some ham and cheese sandwiches, was pretty good. But, neither of us talked much during it. Guess we had a lot on our minds at the moment. Well, I still had leftover electricity going through mine and that was causing me to have the most random thoughts. The one thought going through my mind as I finished my sandwich was that this room would be awesome to have a dance in. We could have the multi-colored lights and use the screens to post awesome color shows to keep people entertained.

The thought of music reminded me as to why I was over at the other panel in the first place. So, I stood up and walked over to the panel.

"What are you doing Lizzie?" Paul asked in a very suspicious way.

I sighed as I climbed up the panel before saying, "Just putting on some music. Remember? That was why I reconnected this panel in the first place." I then randomly typed a few things before realizing that I needed Primus' expertise. "Primus, could you come up here and help me?"

He nodded and came up before saying, "You know, maybe I should teach you how to read Cybertronian. It would help you if you are ever in a tight situation."

Meh. I didn't want to go through any more school but hopefully the lessons with Paul would be fun. "Okay, but don't make them boring. I would think that I was in school."

He let out a laugh and said, "Whatever you say Lizzie." He then motioned to an opening on the panel and said, "Ok, just plug your music in there and then it will play. Just don't do something annoying."

I nodded and dug out my phone before plugging it in. "Don't worry Paul, my music is fun." I then went to my media and hit for a random song to come on. I laughed when 'Trashin the Camp sung by Phil Colins and N'Sync came on.

"I guess this I okay." Paul said.

I jumped down from the point that I had crawled down from and said, "It is better then okay!" I then grabbed his arms and said, "Come on. Let's get back to work."

Paul nodded and so we started to walk in our opposite directions. Of course, I didn't tell him what else I had planned.

"But Lizzie," Paul started. "There is to be absolutely no,"

I knew what he was going to say so I immediately turned around and did the exact opposite. I started to sing.

"Wap pap pada doo wa wa!" I sang out.

"I'm going to get you Lizzie!" Paul yelled as he ran at me.

I let out a laugh before zooming out of the way. We circled around each other for quite some time, during which I grabbed my bag and he grabbed his, before I bolted out of the main room and down the hallway.

"Not if I outrun you old man!" I yelled behind myself as I put on some speed. I knew I wasn't going to outrun Paul for long. Hopefully, I would be able to hide before that could happen. But, only time would tell if I was going to be able to do that. As I bolted around the corner, I found a door that was open so I quickly ran inside and shut the door before Primus could come near. Hopefully, he wouldn't find me inside.

I jumped when a light came on and I glanced around to see where I was. It took me to realize that I was in some sort of lab. It was strange that some of this stuff was still running by itself and yet the main computers were still going. My mind immediately went to the episode in season two where 'Screamer made the clones and I realized that this room looked different yet. There was so much more space and it seemed like it was much brighter than the room that he was in.

"Whoa." I whispered, forgetting that I was hiding from Paul. This was way too important than hiding. This was a lab that I hadn't seen before.

But, before I could get very far, Paul walked in. "Lizzie, are you in here?"

"Yeah Paul. I'm over here." I said because, when the door opened, I was somewhat behind it so he probably didn't see me.

He walked around and said, "Hey, let's get back to the main room and finish fixing the panels. We can come explore in here more later on. I want to get the electrical repairs finished before we even think about exploring anything."

I really wanted to explore the lab some more but Paul had a point. We had to get everything important working before we could do anything risky. If one of us got hurt, we would need the main communication system working. So, I nodded and followed him back to the main room.

We stayed at the ship for about five more hours. In that time, we got most of the systems running on most of the ship. Now we just had the med bay, brig, the lab that 'Screamer had used to make his clones, and the lab that I had found. But, of course, with how things would be going with the Autobots soon, we wouldn't have time to come back here until much later. Probably during the episode where Jack and Arcee meet up with Airachnid again and June finds out about the bots. But, only time would tell.

Once we were home, it was seven thirty so we cooked dinner and had a bite to eat before we got ready for bed and went upstairs. The work had been hard so we decided that we were going to head straight to bed. As I laid down though, I shuddered. Tomorrow would begin the resurrection of Megatron. While I didn't hate him, I definitely didn't like him. He was sort of in the middle. But, what I did know was that he was ruthless and that he was not going to be fun to deal with.

When I felt myself start to fall asleep, I allowed myself one last thought;

Tomorrow was going to change everything.

* * *

**Authoress: *hums JAWS theme***

**Lizzie: Shut up Authoress.**

**Paul: Yes, we know that next chapter is going to be as scary as heck. Now stop that!**

**Authoress: *smirks* Fine. But just think about this; if I don't get the scary out now, than that means that I have to get it out in the chapter. *walks away***

**Paul and Lizzie: WAIT AUTHORESS! *run after***

* * *

**AN: Well, this was a fast update. Next chapter will not be updated as quickly but I'll try my hardest to get it out as quickly as I can. Hope you all liked this little chapter. It foreshadows a lot of stuff that happens in the future. Also, the next few chapters will be with the episodes so you don't need to worry about that. XD Until next time though, please drop a review to say high. *runs from Lizzie and Paul***


	12. Mental Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Hey, we are getting updated a lot lately.**

**Paul: I know, and it is awesome.**

**Authoress: Yeah, so who wants to play a game? *homicidal maniac smile***

* * *

Ch. 12: Mental Labyrinth

I groaned as I got out of my bed. The work that Paul and I had done yesterday on the Harbinger really took a chunk out of my energy. It would take a lot of rest to get back to normal. Thankfully, though, last night had been free of nightmares and I had actually gotten a decent sleep. I then hopped in the shower and got ready for the day. But, as I was brushing my hair, I realized what was happening today.

"Frag my life." I groaned as I hit my head on the desk in front of me. This was when Optimus was going to get Cybonic Plague and then all the slag happened with Megatron.

"Lizzie, you coming down soon?" Paul asked. He sounded like he was right outside of my door.

I took one last look at myself before standing up and walking to the door. When I opened it, I nodded. "Yeah, we had better get to the base as soon as possible. Don't want to miss seeing good ole Megatron on the screen." I was not overly thrilled when I said that.

He shook his head as we both walked down the stairs before saying, "You know Lizzie, Megatron is going to be a big problem for us. We can't let any of the Decepticons, not even the drones, know that you are from another dimension and that I am really Primus. That would spell catastrophe."

I nodded and turned to the kitchen. But, Paul's hand on my shoulder stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"Come on. I packed a little snack for us to eat while at base, since we won't be actually leaving base." Paul explained.

I was really hungry but I nodded. Paul knew what he was talking about and, as long as I got my food, I was happy. We then went to the garage and got on the bike before I drove us to the base. The drive itself didn't take too long and we soon found ourselves in the Autobot base. But, when we got off and walked the bike to the main area, I knew that I was not going to be getting my food anytime soon.

Optimus was laying on the really low med table that they had and Ratchet was scanning his face. That meant that he had already been effected with,

"Cybonic Plague." Ratchet stated as he straightened back to his normal height. Great. We got here just in time for the drama. The bots gave each other worried glances before Ratchet said, "It is only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was the plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

Well, there could be many scenarios for that. Being a writer, I was thinking of the most outrageous ones that I could think of. It was actually quite amusing. The scenarios were coming back to me like I had just wrote a chapter for one of my stories yesterday.

"The bots on board were the ones infected." Cliffjumper stated as a response.

"The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee continued.

But, it was Ratchet's finish that had me involuntarily flinch. "Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program; by Megatron himself." Now that I thought about it though, it was ironic that something that Megatron himself created was destroying his arch-enemy. Not sure if Megatron would be one hundred percent okay with that though, since he wasn't watching Optimus offline with his own optics.

"You, have a cure...don't you?" Raf asked.

I gave a sad smile toward Raf. He was one of my favorite humans of all time...oh who am I kidding, he is my favorite human.

Optimus let out a soft groan before slowly saying, "No cure."

Sadness was creeping into my head as I watched all of this unfold. Optimus was a good bot and didn't deserve this. He just wanted to help humanity and now he was dying. Well, he was not going to die. Not on my watch. He might get a little annoying at times but he still gave others hope and courage. I would not let that die.

"Optimus please, save your strength." Ratchet stated to Optimus, grief already lacing his voice.

"Hang on." I said, "Would Megatron be stupid enough to create a disease without having some sort of cure? What would he do if he caught it? Lab accidents do happen and they would have made a cure right away...right?" Yeah, I took Jack's line. But I really needed to say something and that something was better than me spilling my guts about the truth about Paul and myself.

"Lizzie, it's not like we can just ask Megatron. He's pushing up lug-nuts." Cliffjumper responded.

"But," Ratchet started, coming to my defense. "we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment," He then motioned to the screen he had been working on earlier in the episode. "we still have a fix on the warship's location."

"Cliff, come with."

I jumped when Arcee stated that. Scrap it was happening again. Things were changing because of what Paul and I did. While there hadn't been too many things that had changed, they definitely had an effect on the show. Things were going to start to get real crazy and I knew that our work on the Harbinger was going to bring even more of those changes.

"Arcee." Ratchet said to gt her attention. "Quickly."

Arcee nodded before she and Cliff left. Since we had to wait for Arcee and Cliff to get to the controls, I walked over to Paul, who was sitting on the couch instead of by the rest of us, before saying, "Hey, how are you doing?"

He motioned toward Optimus before saying, "It is hard to see him like this, so closely and from this perspective. All of those stellar cycles ago, I chose him to be the next Prime. He was young and inexperienced but I saw something in him that has helped the Autobots in this war. He has an air of inspiration around him that encourages others to step up." He then let out a sigh. "It is hard to see him suffering like this. He has done so much and now he has to suffer because of a cruel plague. This plague should never have been created."

Wrapping my arm around his shoulders and hugging them, I said, "Hey, he's going to be alright. We aren't going to interfere with this episode so everything is going to end up just fine. You'll see." I then let out a comforting smile before saying, "I won't even prank him any more if it will make you happy."

That seemed to lighten up his mood as he let off a couple of chuckles. It was strange that Primus was acting like this. I had always pictured him as some hard aft guy who was impartial. Frag was I wrong. Of course, this might have something to do with Paul being only a detachment of Primus that the entirety of his conscious used to survive and be able to find help after his spark had been poisoned with the dark energon by Megatron.

"Thank you Lizzie." Paul turned to me, causing my arm to fall from his shoulders. "Now, what do you say we get over to the others and see what is going on now.

I nodded and stood up before following Paul over to the others. It seemed like they were all tense. "What's going on?" I asked.

But, before any of the others there could answer, I heard Arcee's voice over the open comm. link. "_It's Megatron...he's alive._"

Everyone in the room let out their own surprised expression at this news before Ratchet said, "That's not possible." He sounded a little scared when he said that to me.

"_Well I'm staring right at him. Good news is; Megatron's not exactly staring back." _Arcee retorted to his disbelief. I shuddered at the thought of Megatron coming back. He was a scary bot and I hoped that I wouldn't have to cross him. That would be a very bad day.

"Mega...tron?" Optimus asked. We could all hear the pain in his voice from the plague attacking him. Showed how much of a concern that Megatron being alive actually was to Optimus. He knew that Megatron was vicious and could do massive damage once he was awake. Now I was silently hoping that this episode wouldn't change in the way that Optimus might die.

"_He's critical; hooked up to life support." _Arcee continued before there was a pause. "_Time to finish this once and for all._" We all heard her growl. I honestly didn't blame her. If Optimus wasn't dying and in need of information that Megatron had, I would blast him too...well if I had the capability to do that I would.

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet yelled, delaying her.

"_One good reason; fast." _Arcee responded. We could all hear the sound of her blaster charging in the background.

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival." Ratchet answered. Yep, that was a pretty good reason to not kill the warlord yet.

"_What are you talking about?" _Arcee asked, obviously confused.

"Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet questioned.

Of course, it wouldn't have surprised me at this point in time if Megatron had been dead and still coming up with plans to end the war and destroy the Autobots. He was a calculating and, sometimes, creative evil warlord and I wouldn't want to be on the other end of his ideas.

"_Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work._" Arcee answered with disgust. Nah, he was just dreaming about destroying you all. He was in the Well right now. Of course, it was all fake.

"Perfect!" Ratchet stated as a response. "If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain, and find it."

Yuck. I was so glad that I could not do that. Because I was pretty sure that Paul would make me if I could. And, given his current depressed-like mood, I probably would have done it without question or argument. Thankfully, the cortical psychic patch wasn't human friendly.

"_Enter Megatron's brain: Ratchet are you out of your fraggin' mind?" _Arcee asked in shock. Of course, I would be reluctant to go in too.

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet responded. Of course, he probably didn't help his case with the cortical psychic patch part. Since I had seen the episodes, I knew that she had felt the effects of it first hand and probably wasn't very excited about the notion of doing it on purpose.

"_No way! Have you ever even preformed the procedure?"_ Arcee asked the medic. She knew that there could be some damage if it had gone wrong. But, hopefully, this would play out like the episodes and work.

"No." Ratchet answered honestly. "But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."

"_Whoa!" _Arcee started. "_Can't we just haul through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"_

Uh, wrong thing to ask Arcee. "Time, is one thing that Optimus does not have. One of you _must_ try this. I will _not _allow Optimus to pass, knowing that Megatron will outlive him!" Ratchet yelled. Yeah, very wrong thing to ask Arcee.

"_Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus, anytime, anywhere, but a mind-body split.." _Arcee started.

But, then Cliffjumper jumped in. "_Hey, I'll do it. It'll give me the chance to give ole Megs a piece of my mind."_

"_You will?" _Arcee asked him in shock.

I was worried about Cliff and asked, "Are you sure Cliff?"...No, I was not starting to go to the 'Bot side. I just didn't want my saving him to have been a waste. He was not going to die either. I would make sure of it.

"Cliff can do it. He is great at talking and will have Megatron spilling out the cure in no time." Bulkhead said to me, trying to comfort me I guess.

I felt Paul wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me into a hug. "Hey, he'll be alright. You're too stubborn to let him go. If he got in trouble, I'm sure you would march through the bridge and drag him out yourself."

I smiled at Paul. "Thanks Paul. I guess we are even on this now."

We then turned our attention back to what was happening when Arcee's voice came through, "_Ratchet, we're ready."_

"Initiate cortical psychic patch." Ratchet stated.

In the background, we all heard Cliff say, "Well, hook me up 'Cee. I want to go get the cure from bucket head as quickly as I can."

There was another pause before Ratchet said, "Communications down-link activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything that Cliffjumper does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

I looked at the screen and shuttered when I saw Kaon. The city looked a lot creepier then I remembered it from the show. The molten metal that could clearly be seen glowing was bothering the scrap out of me and I really hoped that this episode would be the same as when 'Bee went in. But, it was only a matter of time until we found out.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bulkhead. "Ratch, Optimus' vitals." I glanced at the screens and even I could see that they didn't look good, and I couldn't even read Cybertronian.

"I know." Ratchet said solemnly. I knew that they were all extremely worried for Optimus. Of course, everyone in the room was worried for him. "Quickly Cliffjumper. I know you are in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

"_Working on it Ratchet. This place isn't exactly tiny you know._" Cliff stated back as he walked forward. When he reached the top of the stairs, we all stared in shock when we saw Optimus standing there. Well, a mental figure that Megatron made up of Optimus but still, the same thing.

"_Optimus?" _Cliff asked as he ran up.

"Cliffjumper that is not Optimus, but merely a figment of Megatron's mind. It cannot see, or hear you." Ratchet quickly said as we watched Cliff run up to the figment.

When Megatron's laughter suddenly filled the air, I jumped a good ten feet. That was one scary laugh and I had not prepared myself for it.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Paul asked me, concern in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, just wasn't ready for that laugh. He could give almost any villain a run for their money." I then shuddered as I watched.

"_Optimus Prime," _We all heard Megatron start to say. "_your Autobot armies are defeated; bow before your new master."_

I shook my head at that. He sounded like Starscream did when he was asking Skyquake to bow to him. It was futile and pathetic. Of course, I wasn't going to say that to Megatron. He would probably kill me if he ever found me if I did.

"_Never Megatron." _The fake Optimus responded. "_One shall stand, one shall fall."_

If the situation wasn't so stressful, I would have pounded my head against the railing. That was one of the most abused lines in the franchise. While it was pretty good for the epic battles between the two, it was used way too much and I was sick and tired of hearing it.

"_So be it."_ Megatron stated before the two charged at each other. When they clashed though, I shook my head as the fake Optimus turned to dust. That was pathetic. Megatron could have at least made the fight last a little longer, be a little more realistic. In the words of a Galvatron from another reality, this was bad comedy.

"That never happened." Bulkhead stated in shock.

But, Ratchet was there with the answer. "It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it, in his darkest dreams."

I jumped again when, in the dream, another Optimus formed out of the boulder that Cliffjumper was hiding behind. Was this all that Megatron could imagine? Maybe his mind wasn't so great after all.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here." The new fake Optimus stated before taking out his sword. Oh yeah, another totally bogus battle. It made me wonder how Megatron could not know that he was not asleep. This was way to evil yet good to be true for him.

Cliffjumper, just like Bumblebee, jumped out of cover and tried to block the blast as it traveled to Optimus. But, of course, the result was the same: the blast just went right through him like he wasn't there.

"_Well that felt awkward." _We heard Cliff mutter before Megatron walked up to him.

"_Another Autobot." _Megatron started. He then started to rotate his shoulders before saying, "_The punishment for trespassing in my domain, is your destruction!_" Okay, I would admit that the line he just said sounded completely and totally awesome. It wasn't some humdrum line that we heard all the time...like a few certain lines that a certain semi liked to say. Points to evil for creativity.

"_Ha! You can't touch me!" _Cliff laughed at Megatron. I face-palmed myself. Okay, how did he get picked? He was going to get Megatron so angry that he wouldn't give us the cure formula.

"_How can this be?_" Megatron asked in shock. Well, to give him some credit, I would be shocked to if my blade passed right through someone I was trying to kill.

"_And you missed. Missed again. And again. Oops, not today!" _Cliffjumper taunted as Megatron tried to slice him to bits.

"Why can't Megatron hit Cliff?" Paul asked. I knew he knew but we had to keep this episode as close to reality as possible.

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Cliffjumper is immune to his physical attack." Ratchet explained. Of course, physical was the key word. Megatron would succeed in attacking Cliff mentally if this all played out right.

"_You are not wearing phase displacement armor."_ Megatron observed as he walked around Cliffjumper. "_Your eyes track my movements, so you are not a hologram, and I do not believe in spirits."_ Well, Megatron certainly knew how to deduce things. What if spirits were real? Then, he would be fragged. "_So tell me,_ _what are you?"_

"_Well, I'm certainly not your conscious."_ Cliff retorted.

Very good of you to say that Cliff. Get him more upset than what he might be now. You are brilliant. This little talk made me wonder if Autobots had any sort of tact in their processors.

"_Megatron," _The view then turned and we saw a fake Optimus, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper standing before him.

"I think I hit my head too hard, I'm seeing double." I joked.

"Uh-oh, special guest stars." Miko added.

"This is not good." Ratchet commented.

"_Hey, I didn't know that I looked that handsome." _Cliffjumper commented about himself. He then ran up to his copy. "_Hey good looking. How do you keep yourself looking so handsome." _I face-palmed myself. He could be a real idiot at times.

Well, Megatron must have thought something along those lines because he suddenly yelled in frustration before firing at the three newly arrived fakes.

"_Hey, I was looking at myself." _Cliffjumper complained as he turned back to Megatron.

"_You are real. They were not!" _Megatron said, seeming to finally get what was going on here. He then walked around for a few seconds before stopping and chuckling. "_A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected." _Uh-oh. This wasn't good.

"We have stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware." Ratchet sounded shocked when he said that. What were they expecting once they saw Megs? That he was just going to think this was a dream the entire time? They really were stupid.

I didn't even flinch when I felt Paul punch me. I knew that he had some way of getting into my head and reading my thoughts so he heard the stupid Autobot comment. "Nice thoughts Lizzie." He whispered.

I responded by sticking out my tongue.

"_If this is my sub-conscious, what are you doing inside my head?" _Megatron demanded, getting in Cliff's face and showing up really zoomed in on the screen. Yikes, that was scary. I would be having at least one nightmare tonight about that.

Since I knew that we would be hearing Starscream, who has roped poor Knockout into helping him, try to convince Soundwave that they should terminate Megatron, I turned to Paul instead and asked, "Ok, so what happens if Megatron doesn't go through with Cliff?" That question had always bothered me when I used to watch the show on T.V. and I was not wanting to be surprised anymore today. It was bad enough that Cliff had replaced 'Bee. It was so hard to follow the show when it kept changing when you least expected it and stayed the same when you most expected it.

"I'm not sure Lizzie. Megatron is a vital player in the show and it would be very difficult for the show to go on without him in it. Just think, he will lead them to my brother and no one else will be able to do that. So, Unicron will destroy Earth if Megatron doesn't go through with Cliffjumper."

I figured it would be something that drastic. Megatron was so lucky that we needed him. Otherwise, I would really wish that he would just stay in that fragging body of his.

"_Ratchet, are you hearing this?" _Arcee questioned. She was probably talking about how Starscream and Knockout were talking about unplugging Megatron from life support.

"If Megatron perishes, Cliffjumper's mind will remain separated from his body, forever." Ratchet answered. I got chills up my back when he said that. It would be like having a zombie that couldn't move hanging around but still needed energon to live. Kind of like how Megatron was going to turn out if this all worked out. Well, his body would for a little bit at least.

It seemed as I had missed some of the talking because I was soon drawn back to the screen when Megatron spoke. "_The only way you could have entered my mind, is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains; what happened to me?"_

He really didn't remember? Well, he was going to get a shock. I was pretty sure that he was reliving what had happened at that moment because he seemed to zone out.

"_The space bridge explosion. And yet if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark." _ He then turned to Cliffjumper. "_So tell me Autobot, do I still function?"_

Ratchet then decided to cut in. "Cliffjumper, we are out of time!"

Cliffjumper seemed to hesitate for a minute before saying, "_You bet you are. But, I heard that you had a cure for Cybonic Plague in here. Can you tell me what it is?"_

"_Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is...is unwell?" _Megatron asked with a gleeful look in his optics. I just shook my head. No duh. Why else would an Autobot volunteer to go into his mind?

"_Yeah, so you do you have the cure?" _Cliffjumper again asked.

But, Megatron seemed to be thinking. _"Optimus!" _Megatron suddenly stated before letting out a few chuckles and then going into a maniac-like laugh. _"Such irony, that after ages of battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from distant past." _Megatron then glanced at Cliffjumper before asking, "_And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"_

Yet another fake Optimus walked up and started talking before Megatron shot it.

That must have given Cliffjumper an idea. "_Well, if you don't help, then you are not going to get what you want most."_

"_Oh, and just what is it that I want most Autobot?" _Megatron asked him.

I was curious as to how Cliffjumper would answer this because we could all actually understand him. It made me really excited to see what was going to change in this.

"_Just think about it for a click Megatron. Destroying these pathetic knockoffs of Optimus would never be the same thing as taking him out with your own hand." _Cliffjumper tried to convince Megatron. It was a pretty compelling argument.

Megatron let out a chuckle before saying, "_Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."_

Cliff just shook his head. I would give him that he was persistent. "_Come on Megatron, you know that it isn't the same as fighting the real Optimus. Think about it, if you let the plague destroy the real Optimus, you won't be able to do it yourself."_

I let out a chuckle at that. "You know, Cliffjumper wouldn't make a half bad 'Con with the way he can smooth talks like that." I whispered to Paul.

Paul just shook his head. "Lizzie, sometimes...you scare me."

I just smiled.

Megatron again seemed to think about it. "_After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own,"_

"_It would mean that all of your fighting has been for nothing." _Cliff finished. Hopefully, he knew what he was doing.

Thankfully, it seemed like he had because he then said, "_Well played Autobot," _He then showed Cliff the formula. "_The chemical formula for the cure you seek, not that I expect you to know how to read it."_

As Cliff went to reach for it, I shook my head. Did he really thing that Megs would just hand over the formula, simple as that? "_Hey, what gives?"_ Cliffjumper demanded.

"_Not yet."_ Megatron simply answered.

"_Why not?" _Cliff asked, obviously confused due to the whine behind the question. I kind of chuckled at that. He expected things way to readily. There was always a price, no matter how insignificant it could seem or how deadly it could be.

"_And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose, when I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" _Megatron asked. He had a very good point. He knew when somebot was trying to pull a fast one on him, most of the time. "_Once you_ r_elease me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray; the real Optimus."_

But, unknown to Megatron, Ratchet was working on our end to rewind the footage we were getting to the formula. It did not take him long to get to a pause to retrieve it. "Arcee, we have the formula. Disconnect Cliffjumper now!"

After that, was silence. It made me nervous since we couldn't hear anything from the other side, since Ratchet had turned it off to go open the bridge for Arcee and Cliff as well as hurry and create the cure to the plague. I hoped that it all worked out. I glanced at Paul and saw that he had moved so he was sitting closer to Optimus.

Sighing, I walked over and sat by him. "Hey Paul, he's going to be okay." I nudged him playfully as I said that. He needed to cheer up.

He turned to me and nodded. "I know, it is just...I want this war to end. I want all of this fighting to stop and my creations live in peace with each other."

I nodded and put an arm around Paul's shoulders. "Hey, I want that just as much as you do Paul. That's why we're here, isn't it? You and I are going to make sure that this all ends nicely."

He smiled back at me before the two of us turned back to Optimus. The cure seemed to be taking almost immediately effect. Soon, we found Optimus, with Ratchet's help, trying to stand up. All around us, we heard clapping and I saw that Arcee and Cliffjumper were back. I wonder when they got back exactly. Oh well. I guess I would just have to live with it.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician, and for Cliffjumper." Optimus stated.

When I looked up at Cliffjumper as he was bowing, I smiled. He was a good bot who had braved almost pure evil, Unicron was pure evil, and had accomplished his mission. But, as he straightened up, I glared. For, from the look in his optics, I could tell that we were no longer looking at Cliffjumper. But, we were looking at another bot entirely, using Cliffjumper.

We were looking, at Megatron.

* * *

**Paul: She has gone insane!**

**Lizzie: I know. Authoress is going to torture us! I don't want to die!**

**Paul: And I don't want to either.**

**Authoress: *searching* Paul, Lizzie; *sings creepily* Come out come out wherever you are. *says creepily* I just want to play.**

* * *

**AN: And here is the next exciting chapter of this story. Seems like poor Cliff is going to have to act like Bumblebee did during the actual show. Oh well. What can I do? It is much more fun to see it like this. Well, I don't have a lot to say except that I will start on the next chapter right away. This is a lot of fun and this story seems to be taking off pretty well. So, please drop a review, even to say hi! =D**


	13. The Minotaur

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Wow! This chapter is long!**

**Authoress: I know, one of the longest I've typed.**

**Paul: And over such a short amount of time, impressive.**

**Lizzie: Though, I want us to get to where I get to see K.O. again.**

**Paul: No thank you. Just keep going at your normal pace.**

* * *

Ch. 13: The Minotaur

Eyes red as blood and teeth sharp as knives swam into my vision as I ran. The eyes seemed to be studying me while the teeth were curbed into a planning smirk, like it was deciding what to do with me. But, as I ran through the scrapyard, I didn't care. I just had to get out of there before the owner of the eyes and teeth caught up with me. Though I wasn't sure what it was, I knew that it was not going to be good news for me. But, my progress was soon halted by a cliff. Funny how they always seemed to appear at the most inopportune moments.

"It seems as you have run into a dead end." A voice whispered, sounding dry like an autumn wind had blown with it.

I took a step forward, as so I would not get trapped, when the ground before me started to crumble and I fell.

"Lizzie!"

I jolted awake at the sound of my name and turned to see Paul standing next to my bed. Groaning, I glanced around. "What time is it?"

He glanced at my alarm clock before saying, "One in the afternoon."

I shot up at that and glanced outside my window. Sure enough, the sun was beaming bright and it looked like a gorgeous day. How could I have slept in so late? "Frag it Paul why didn't you get me up earlier? I don't want to miss anything!" I then bolted to the shower to get ready. As I was in there, I heard the door open and knew that Paul was standing there. Great, he probably wanted to talk to me.

"I tried to get you up Lizzie, but you wouldn't respond." Paul stated. He then let the silence continue before saying, "You were having a nightmare. Can you talk to me about it?"

As I scrubbed my hair, I tried to remember what I had dreamed about. This was always a problem for me. Remembering. It seemed to never want to work when I needed it too. Ask me about a scene in a movie, and I will most likely remember. Ask me about a dream I had, or in this case nightmare, and you can forget it.

"I don't remember it Paul." I started. "I've never been very good at remembering my dreams and nightmares. The most that I usually get is a flash of something that happened or a vision. All I remember from last nights is fear and metal. Not sure what they have in common but they were." I then finished my shower and turned off the water before saying, "Ok, I need you to get on the other side of the door now while I get ready."

When I heard the door shut, I grabbed a towel and got dried off before getting dressed. Once I was ready, I opened the door and saw that Paul was standing there. "Lizzie, I'm worried about you. These nightmares might mean something."

I just shook my head. "Paul, I'm going to be alright. Now, let's get to the base. We have to make sure that the place isn't completely destroyed by Cliff aka Megatron."

He nodded and said, "Fine. But, if you have anymore of these nightmares, come and talk to me about them."

I sighed and said, "I will. Now, let's get going." I knew that he worried. Of course, I was worried too. These nightmares were getting worse and I couldn't remember them. As we got on the bike, I realized that Paul had turned into a father/best friend to me. I wasn't sure quite what led up to it, but I knew that he was the person that I needed to go to whenever I felt worried or down, or happy for that matter. As we drove out of the city limits, I realized that he was speeding a little. Guess he was trying to make me feel better. "Hey Paul."

"Yeah Lizzie?" I heard his voice ask through the communicator in our helmets.

"If something were to happen to me,"

"Lizzie don't talk like that." Paul interrupted.

"Paul, I'm serious." I restarted. "If something were to happen to me due to our involvement with the 'Bots, don't let them take me to a hospital, no matter what."

"Why?" Paul's voice was laced with confusion.

I sighed. "Well, most likely, the things that would happen to us while with the Autobots would be a mystery to most doctors and I don't need money spent just so they can tell you that they don't know what to do. If it is a broken arm or something like that, then I will go. But, if it is anything even remotely foreign to human doctors, don't let them take me to a hospital." I then smiled. "Plus, hospitals scare me. They are way too strict and quiet."

He let out a laugh at the last part but said, "Lizzie, I'm not sure that they would let me make that decision for you, since we aren't family."

I let out a laugh at that. "Paul, we live in the same house and you are my boss. I am allowed to make you my legal guardian of sorts. You have the ability to tell them to back the frag off because of this. I'm sure that, with those godly powers of yours, you can make it so there is paperwork saying that you are my legal guardian."

"Lizzie," Paul started before saying, "I'm honored." Then, as we entered the base, he said, "I'll get to work on it right away." He then chuckled as we slowed to a stop. "I wouldn't want you to have to go to one of those fear-filled hospitals were everyone is so serious."

I let out a laugh at that as we walked into the main room. It was his reaction that reaffirmed that I had made the right choice. Now, we just had to get through this day in one piece. Hopefully, that was something that was on the schedule.

"Follow the light." I turned at Ratchet's voice and saw that he was giving Optimus the exam that we saw in the beginning of this episode. "Good. Good." Ratchet stated to Optimus' reaction. He then turned off the light and said, "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

I let out a light chuckle at that. "Nothing strenuous? That'll be the day." I whispered to Paul.

He nodded and said, "I agree. There is a war going on."

The arms then released Optimus from where he had been and Optimus said, "Thanks to your medical expertise old friend." Optimus was a very modest bot, and this showed that personality.

Ratchet turned to Cliff and said, "It was Cliffjumper who braved unknown territory to locate the cure."

"Hey, I just did what I thought would be right." Cliff stated, trying to deflect the praise.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive." Arcee commented.

"Did an Autobot really just say that?" I whispered to Paul as Bumblebee beeped his equivalent.

"Yeah, I actually said that." Arcee said back.

This whole place has gone insane! But, what else could have been expected in a base of Autobots.

"What matters," Ratchet stated while turning to Optimus, "is that you are on the mend Optimus." Yep, that was definitely true, for now. "While Megatron,"

"Well hey, Arcee tried to finish Megatron's tale." Cliffjumper started.

"Yeah," Arcee cut in, "'Cliff's right. I tried my best to finish Megatron's story, just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

I then watched Cliffjumper as he walked off. I glared at him because I knew that it was no longer Cliff who was in control at the moment, it was Megatron. And Megatron was planning to take over Cliffjumper completely. Deep down, I wished that I could stop this from happening. But, I knew better. Unfortunately, we needed Megatron to come back to this plane of living and he needed to be in control of Cliff to do that.

So, instead of going there, I shook my head and walked up to the human area, where Paul was currently standing. "Hey, I'm going to catch a little more rest. Hopefully, it will be free of any...distractions." I could see in his eyes that he knew I was talking about the nightmares so he nodded and I walked to the couch before laying down. Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was the sound of a large bang that drove me out of my sleep. When I glanced over to the location of where the sound came from, I stared at a hole in the wall and everyone staring at Cliffjumper.

"Flagrant foul!" Miko yelled.

"What happened?" I asked Paul, who was standing next to the couch instead of with the kids.

Paul let out a laugh. "Well, the bots brought the kids here a while ago and they decided to play a game of basketball. Cliff just threw the ball" he then made a hand motion to me before asking, "Did you get a good sleep?"

I nodded. "Yep, no nightmares in sight." I then stood up and walked over to Cliff before asking, "Cliff, are you okay?"

He nodded and said, "Never better Lizzie." He then chuckled. "Can we have it best three out of five?"

I knew that he wanted the subject dropped so I nodded. "Yeah, best three out of five Cliff." I Shook my head when I realized that he was trying to play it tough. Maybe he thought that seeing Megatron's face in his head was just residual images from his mind traveling adventure. Well, he would find out soon.

Knowing that there wasn't much that was going to happen next, I walked over to Paul and said, "Hey, want to go see if we can find any scraps around here that we can use on the Harbinger?"

Paul seemed to like the idea and walked with me up to Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet, do you bots have some scrap metal and wire around here that you aren't using?"

Ratchet glanced down at the two of us and nodded. "Just down the hall, there is a staircase that leads to a lower level. Take what you need. Just don't get hurt."

I smiled. Gosh, when Paul asked, they were all ready to agree. But, if I would have asked, I would have been denied right away until Paul asked. Maybe I should have him ask for more stuff for me later? I could have so many more pranks with the stuff downstairs. I then also realized that I had never seen the lower level and grabbed Paul's hand before running down toward the direction that Ratchet had pointed. This day wasn't going to be so bad after all. We at least got to dig through some scraps. It was going to be fun.

When we got down the stairs, I smiled at all the metal and wire that was laying around. It would be perfect for what we were planning on doing. Plus, this would help ease our search to find metal to fix the hull, though there wasn't enough here to quite get the job done. I was going to say that we saw all that we needed to and that we could now just go back and relax when I saw something. "Hey Paul, take a look at this."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and walked over to where I was currently shifting in the debris. I had seen what looked like an old newspaper clipping. When I picked it up, I let out a laugh.

"What is it Lizzie?" Paul asked as he got over to me.

"Well, it seems like events in this world are sometimes similar to the ones in my world." I started before saying, "This is a clipping from the New York Times about some sort of basketball game. I'm not sure when this was taken but it is kind of funny to find this here with all of this, especially after the bots' malfunction with playing said sport today."

Paul let out a laugh before saying, "It is pretty funny." He then started to glance around. "Think we can find one with a dodge ball story?"

We were both laughing at that and I shook my head before saying, "Come on. Let's get upstairs so we can watch Cliff squeeze the crap out of that item, whatever it will be."

He nodded and we both walked back up the stairs and down the hall. "Hey Paul, are we both going to go with when Cliff goes through the bridge to the Nemesis?"

Stopping, Paul seemed to think about that before saying, "Well, someone who knows you has to go with to make sure that you stay out of trouble."

I punched his shoulder at that and we both laughed before walking into the room. When we got there, Cliff was holding the same tool that Bumblebee had,

I winced as Cliffjumper, seemingly in a daze, broke said tool.

"Cliffjumper!" Cliffjumper seemed to flinch when Ratchet yelled that before he turned to said medic. "I needed that!"

"What?" Cliffjumper stated, as if waking up from a dream.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked him.

Cliffjumper shook his head as we walked up and said, "Sorry Ratchet. I keep having these visions of Megatron's face in my head and, when they go away, I have no idea how I got where I have gotten."

That seemed to catch Ratchet off guard. "You're seeing Megatron's face?" He then walked up to Cliff and said, "Let's get you into power down."

Cliffjumper didn't argue so we all followed him. I was worried that this might turn out differently then it did in the show. Who knows what sort of things could go wrong, just because of what Paul and I had done. We have changed the balance here and it was hard to see if there would be any changes.

"Ratchet, what is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Cliffjumper is complaining about intermittent visions, waking nightmares if you will." Ratchet explained.

I shivered. With the explanation that he gave, I realized just how scary this was for Cliff. Of course, the nightmares that had been currently plaguing my sleep would be scaring me half to death if they came around while I was awake. While I would be able to most likely remember them, they would be much more frightening. I wouldn't just be able to wake up to escape from it.

I shook my head. "But you said that Cliffjumper was fine when you looked him over." I asked.

Ratchet shook his head, "Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his mental psyche. This induced power down should force Cliffjumper's mind to rest, and recover."

I nodded and glanced up at the red Autobot next to me. I hated to admit it, being a 'Con fan and all, but Cliffjumper had sort of grown on me and it hurt me to know that he was in trouble. Maybe I would sit with him for a bit.

A sudden beeping noise had all of us going to one of the communication screens and, after some typing on Ratchet's part, Fowler soon became visible.

"Prime, you spot any Decepticon's wearing hula skirts lately?" Fowler started with.

"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus asked.

I burst out on the floor laughing in the thought of any of the 'Cons in hula skirts. While it did no good for Knockout, Soundwave, and Breakdown, Starscream seemed to be a perfect fit for it. The image of Starscream made me laugh even harder.

But, a quick hit in the shoulder from Paul had me straightening up right away. We needed this to go on. When I looked at everyone, they were staring at me in shock. "What? Active imagination." I then motioned to Fowler, "So, what did you want?"

He shook his head before saying, "I was hoping you had a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Kowhai Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls." Fowler answered.

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked, confused.

"Does the Hoyt Nigg Goizian ring any bells?" Fowler asked.

"The space telescope." Paul stated.

Fowler nodded. "As of last night, missing its primary lens."

"Maybe 'Screamer is having vision problems?" I whispered to Paul, who shook his head and chuckled. What? I could make fun of 'Scream whenever I wanted.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus answered Fowler. Well, I knew that they would be finding out soon.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking device." Fowler stated.

Paul nodded and said, "Good thing. Well, we had better track it quickly."

I smiled at Paul. He was getting more in the habit of talking in the show and that was going to help us get through this smoothly.

The call was then transferred to the main monitor as the rest of us walked over. When we all got over, Ratchet started to pinpoint the lens. After a few minutes, a location was flashing on the monitor.

"The Arctic." I stated in shock.

"Great." Arcee started, "Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

As the coordinates zoomed in closer, Bulkhead whistled and said, "That's an ND-7 class. Biggest un-mineable energon deposit there is."

"Un-mineable until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus corrected.

I nodded. "With the help of the lens." I knew that this was going to be a big part of what we were going to do today.

Fowler seemed shocked. "Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities."

I shook my head. Frag Starscream knew how to make a mess. And now it was going to be up to the Autobots to clean it up for him. Of course, if this all played out right, we would be having Megatron's help in that.

"We will head to the Arctic immediately." Optimus told Fowler before hanging up. He then turned to the others. "Arcee, Bulkhead; you are with me. We are heading to the Arctic." He then turned to the Ratchet and Bumblebee. "You two will stay here just in case we are in need of reinforcements."

They nodded and Ratchet opened the bridge before the three went through. Once the bridge was closed, the rest of us split up. Paul went back down to the basement to look for more materials, Raf and Bumblebee went on a tour of the base, and Ratchet went to tinker with whatever it was that he was tinkering with. I, on the other hand, decided to go and keep Cliffjumper company. I wasn't sure why, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Hey Cliff. I'm here just to talk to you and keep you company. I won't let you wake up to Hatchet alone." I greeted the resting bot. "I guess I have to do all of the talking since you are out like a light." I let out a chuckle. "You know, it is kind of funny. Before all of this happened, I probably would never start a conversation with someone. When I was younger, I would wait for someone to talk to me first and then talk. But, since I met you all, I've had more confidence to talk first. I think it is because of you Cliffjumper. You have this way of rubbing off on people."

I then sighed. "But, enough about my humdrum life. You should have heard some of the music that I heard the other day. It was awesome! There was so much feeling in it that I couldn't stop hitting the repeat button. I think I broke the button actually. Then, there was this other video that was hilarious. Can't remember what it was called, but it was a parody. Of course, I then listened to some Disney songs and I was taken back to when I was little. I always singing along with those songs and they are so much fun."

Before I could continue, I heard Ratchet walk up. "Lizzie, I'm afraid that Cliffjumper can't hear you in power down mode." He then motioned to the bridge. "It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you and Paul home?"

I shook my head. "Because I told Cliffjumper that I'd stay with him. Plus, you don't leave family when something is wrong."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species." Ratchet stated at my family comment.

Before I could answer though, someone else did. "That's being related Ratchet." I looked around Ratchet, as said bot turned around, and smiled when I saw Paul walk up. "It's not the same thing."

"How so?" Ratchet asked.

I let out a laugh as Paul came to sit by me. "Well, just look at the two of us. We are a family. We are there for each other when we need each other and we listen to what the other has to say. But, we are not related." I then motioned up to Cliff. "It is like Cliff. He makes it his business to get to know everyone and he always listens when someone needs to talk."

Ratchet seemed shocked at that but nodded before walking away. I smiled and glanced up at Paul. "Hey Paul, we really are a family."

He nodded. "You bet. But, right now, we need to worry about what is going to go down. I'm not sure that we should go onto the Nemesis."

Before I could answer, Ratchet walked back over. "Lizzie, Paul; I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. You know what that means."

Paul and I both held up our right hands. "Do not touch anything."

As Ratchet walked off, I couldn't help but add, "That isn't mine."

Paul shook his head. "You know Lizzie, one of these days you are going to dig yourself a grave that you can't get out of."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that so Paul? Well, that will be a strange day then. I normally know what I am doing, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Paul let out a snort. "Yeah, right. Did you see that dragon on the street yesterday?"

I knew that he was saying that was impossible for me, since dragons didn't exist, but I had to play with him. "Yeah I did. That poor kid when he saw it though, man that face was hilarious."

Paul face palmed himself as I found myself laughing. This was too much fun. But, my laughing stopped when Cliffjumper, or should I say Megatron, walked forward.

"Cliffjumper! Where are you going?" Paul yelled as he and I chased after the red mech.

As Cliffjumper walked through the bridge, I couldn't help but yell, "Cliffjumper!"

The pedesteps I heard behind us told us that Ratchet was back. "What did you do?" Gosh, he was talking like we had disobeyed him. I tweaked rules. I didn't outright disobey them.

"Nothing! Cliffjumper just got up and left!" I yelled up at him.

"He was in power down mode!" Ratchet told us before looking at the bridge. "Where does he think he is off to?"

Paul motioned to the ground bridge controls and said, "Why don't we find out?"

Ratchet nodded and, while Paul and I ran to the platform behind the ground bridge controls, Ratchet walked up to said controls and typed a few things in. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

Ok, hearing the word 'undead' was not settling with me so I said, "Maybe calling the big bot back wouldn't be such a bad idea."

But, like the episode, Ratchet shook his head. "Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own."

I sighed. We were so fragged. We didn't stand a chance against Megatron, even if he was using Cliffjumper at the moment.

Also at said moment, Raf and Bumblebee decided to come back in. "What's going on?" Raf asked.

"Cliffjumper just got out of power down and went to the site where Ratchet and Optimus fought the zombies." I simplified.

They looked worried and Bumblebee set Raf down on the platform next to us before walking over to Ratchet. It was strange, seeing Bumblebee here instead of him being controlled by Megatron. But, I didn't have that much time to be amazed as Cliffjumper walked back through the bridge.

"Cliffjumper, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked the red bot. We all knew that something was wrong when Cliffjumper didn't answer. He always answered. So, when Ratchet put a servo on Cliffjumper's right servo, exposing the dark energon in his servo, I shivered. It was the kind of full proof that we were not looking at Cliffjumper, but at Megatron. "Dark, energon?" Ratchet asked Cliff in shock.

But, Cliffjumper responded by punching Ratchet into the ground bridge controls and then kicking Bumblebee out of the way, knocking him out.

I knew what was next so I turned to Paul. "Get Raf to safety."

He nodded and started to move Raf. When I turned, I stared in shock as Cliffjumper...Megatron, was there in front of me reaching his servo out. "Uh, hey Cliff, what's wrong?" I asked as he picked me up. Rather painfully too. Kind of reminded me how it felt like when Makeshift had grabbed me. Not very fun. I then let out a gasp as Cliffjumper set me on the same ledge that Bumblebee had set Raf in the episode. "Cliffjumper snap out of it!" I yelled to him as he walked to the bridge and activated it.

While Raf and Paul ran up to Bumblebee, I glanced at Ratchet and asked, "Ratchet, are you okay?"

He walked over to me while saying, "I'm fine. More importantly, is Cliffjumper? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind-scape is causing him to think like a Decepticon." He then held out his servo to me.

I shook my head. "Cliffjumper's no 'Con." I should know, I like the 'Cons more than the 'Bots on most days. But, today was not one of those days. So, while I couldn't stand on Ratchet's servo without falling, I simply sat on it and allowed him to carry me without complaint.

"Agreed." Ratchet stated. "But we need to figure out what Cliffjumper intends to do with that shard." Ratchet then paused. "The only one who knew of the dark energon, was Megatron." He then had that look of realization come to his face.

"So Cliff has Megatron's memories?" I asked. I knew he didn't but I didn't want this episode to be messed up more than it was already so I stayed with the script.

"Worse," Ratchet started with a shake of his head. "Megatron is occupying Cliffjumper's mind."

"What?" Raf asked from where he was on the platform with Paul.

"How could I have been such a fool?" Ratchet asked himself. Well, there are a few ways Ratchet. Do you really want me to list them? "The cortical psychic patch acted as a two way conduit." He than let me down next to Paul before continuing. "When Cliffjumper returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Cliffjumper...Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates that Optimus used. Bumblebee and Rafael, stay here and man the bridge." They nodded and Ratchet opened the bridge. "Stay here." He tried to order me and Paul.

But, I was not going to be left behind. "No, Cliffjumper needs me, and Paul goes where I go." I stated with a determined look.

Ratchet glanced back at me and sighed before holding out his servo, "Of course he does." Paul and I then climbed up to his shoulders before Ratchet walked through the bridge.

It was odd, sitting on Ratchet's shoulders while entering the Nemesis. Not something that I would have pictured happening. I always thought that I would be a 'Con prisoner the next time I was here. Of course, that could still happen so I was going to keep quiet.

"Did Cliffjumper do all of this?" Paul asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I fear Megatron's mind is dominant and, clearly, he came here for one purpose. To use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

I shook my own head. "Cliff won't let him do that. He knows that letting Megatron out would be a bad thing."

"I hope you're right." Ratchet stated in response. I, on the other hand, hoped that I wasn't. We needed Megatron back, no matter how much it killed me to admit it. "You two had better get down now. I'm not sure when we might cross a Decepticon." He then held his servos next to his shoulders.

I nodded and both Paul and I slid into said servos before Ratchet set us on the ground. We then followed the trail of offline vehicons and eradicons until we ended up in the room where Megatron's body was.

When Ratchet ran in to attack Cliffjumper, I was compelled to yell, "Ratchet, don't hurt Cliff!"

Ratchet's response was immediate. "That's not Cliffjumper." Ratchet then took two swings at Cliffjumper, missed, and Cliffjumper slammed Ratchet in the side, causing said medic to go flying to the side.

I felt my eyes widen when Paul then ran up and tried to take the patch out of Bumblebee. Of course, Paul was then thrown back. I stared in shock for a few seconds before running up and saying, "Cliff don't! Remember who you are! You would never let Megatron take control of you like this! He is using you! I know you can fight him! Come on, you always listen. Remember that day that I said high to everyone. You were the only one who answered back. You! Now show me that you are listening and fight this!"

When it was noticeable that Cliff was starting to take control, I smiled. I was good at this. Maybe I should make a habit of doing this more often.

"Lizzie, I'm trying." I heard Cliffjumper's voice break out.

I smiled. "That's right Cliff. Just keep trying!" Of course, I had to smirk at the trouble that Megatron was having right then. He probably couldn't believe that a human was inspiring Cliffjumper to fight back.

"Ah! Get out of my head Megatron!" Cliffjumper yelled as he fell to the floor, kind of like how 'Bee did in the show.

I, of course, stupidly ran up to him. "Cliff!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm, hoping he was alright. It was only when Cliffjumper glanced up at me that I remembered that Megatron took back control here.

The feeling of Cliffjumper's servo hitting me was painful and I flinched as I was thrown backwards and landed on the floor, belly down and facing Cliff. When I tried to focus my vision, I got a blur. That hit must have taken a lot out of me. I could see Ratchet trying to take out the spark support system. Even though I couldn't see it yet, I knew from watching the episode that he succeeded. Of course, the hit of metal on metal told me that Cliffjumper had succeeded in knocking Ratchet away.

"Lizzie!" I barely heard Paul yell.

Before he could run up to me, I pointed toward Cliff. "Patch."

Paul must have known what I was talking about because I heard him yell. "Cliffjumper!"

The voice I heard next scared me like no other. "Cliffjumper can't hear you anymore." Creepy!

Paul then took a few steps forward. My vision had returned enough so I could see that his fists were clenched. "As much as I want you to leave Cliffjumper, I can't let you return to your own body!" Paul then jumped on the patch.

But, like in the episode, it was to no avail. My vision came back to full just as Cliff threw Paul off and Paul landed by me. "Lizzie, are you alright?" Paul asked me as he helped me up.

I groaned and stood up. "I am definitely going to want some Klondikes after this. Those Halloween ones."

He nodded and said, "Sure."

Our mini-conversation was cut short when a shadowed draped over us. I glanced up and saw that Megatron as rising. Scrap. I felt my hear stop as each one of Megatron's pedes hit the ground. I didn't even turn to look at the drones that came up to stop us, the intruders, as Megatron rose to his full height and stared down at us. I will admit it. I gulped.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron proclaimed.

I shivered and scooted closer to Paul. Megatron was intimidating. No wonder he was the leader of the 'Cons. Starscream didn't stand a chance at beating him. Megatron was ten times scarier then he was on the T.V. and that was saying a lot. Because, even on the T.V., Megatron was scary.

I felt my eyes widen as Megatron walked by. His pede was so close to me that I could have reached out and touched it...if I wasn't afraid of getting blown to smithereens if if did. So, instead, I scooted so close to Paul that I was practically standing on him.

"Exterminate these pests." Megatron ordered the drones as he walked past them. "I have my own extermination to preform."

I was about to say something when the drones powered up their blasters. "Well, that's not good." Cliffjumper stated.

Turning to the red mech, I was about to give him a piece of my mind when the drones started to fire. "Scrap!" I yelled when one of the blasts struck close to me.

"Here we go!" Cliff yelled as he picked me up. Thankfully, I was able to hold my motion sickness in check as he moved. For a flash, I was worried about Paul and glanced around as we moved into the outcrop in the floor. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Ratchet was carrying Paul.

As we ran threw the ship, I turned to Cliffjumper and asked, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

He smiled and said, "Well, I feel a lot better with bucket head out of my helm." Cliffjumper then glanced at me and said, "Are you okay?" I was about to answer when he said, "You're, oh what do you call it..." He looked worried as he tried to think and I was nervous. "That's right! You're bleeding!"

I panicked slightly and asked, "Where?" I then started to search my body with my hands to find the blood so I could maybe stop it.

"By your lip and your faceplate on the left." He said.

I put my hand by my lip and felt the blood. I then put my hand by my cheek and, sure enough, blood. "Oh frag. I'll have to clean that when we get back. Hopefully Paul has some gauze."

When we arrived at the Decepticon ground bridge, I realized I knew how they got out of the ship during the show. I had always wondered. Now I knew. They had used the 'Con bridge to bridge below. They couldn't bridge to base because then the 'Cons had the coordinates for the base. Not a good thing.

"Ok, brace yourselves you two," Ratchet started, talking to Paul and I, "We are going down to the ground below. It will be very cold."

I was so worried about the cut on my face that I didn't realize what Ratchet meant until we walked through the bridge. "Holy frag who turned off the heater?" I yelled as the cold hit me. Frag, it was cold. I don't care how hot Starscream made the area.

"Ratchet warned us Lizzie." Paul stated as he rubbed his arms. Guess he was cold too. I now knew why I liked the weather in Nevada. It didn't cause me to want to hide from the world.

I was prevented from retorting by the sound of a jet engine. Glancing up, I saw that Starscream was diving through the sky, probably aiming for Optimus. I was proven correct when we all heard what Starscream said.

"Megatron's greatest mistake, was ever allowing you to live Prime!"

No, Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing _you _to live robot chicken. But, I was too far away to say anything so I just got to watch. I would admit that I smirked when Megatron came swooping down and hauled Starscream back to the Nemesis. Evil laughter was going through my head at all of the punishment that Megatron could possibly have in store for the seeker.

I was so caught up in my evil thoughts that I didn't realize that Cliffjumper was going to move until I almost fell from his shoulder. But, I caught myself and regained my composure as we neared the ending of the ice canyon.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." We heard Optimus say. Ratchet must have heard it in an echo because he was the one who got the comm.

"You are not the only ones." Ratchet responded out loud as we walked into the clearing.

I waved at the bots. "Hey guys."

We returned to base soon after that and, while Ratchet was taking care of Cliffjumper, Paul was attending to the cuts that Cliffjumper had pointed out on my head.

"Lizzie, you have to be more careful." Paul stated as he placed some gauze on my cheek. He had already taken care

When he pressed on my cheek just a little to hard, I jumped back and yelled, "Ow, that hurt!"

Paul just shook his head and pulled me back into a sitting position. "Well, if you would act like you have a brain, then I wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"Well, if...well..." I started, but I couldn't think of anything so I said, "Well, I wouldn't have yelled and jumped back if you hadn't of pressed as hard as you did, and then we wouldn't be in this argument in the first place!" Yeah, not my strongest line.

Everyone just stared at me. Even Cliff was staring and he had just got walked away from the scanner after being given the all clear.

"Well, as normal as it gets around here." Ratchet stated.

It took me a second to realize that he was talking about me. "Hey! I resent that!"

Paul let out a laugh as he put the gauze away and said, "Lizzie, you are insane and you know it."

I was quiet for a second before grinning widely and saying sheepishly, "Only slightly."

The others around just burst out into laughter at that and I soon joined in. Hey, if they wanted to think I was kidding, then let them laugh themselves silly. But, I knew that any human would have to have at least a little insanity inside of them to like the 'Cons.

Cliffjumper then walked up to where I was sitting and said, "I never did get a chance to apologize for hitting you earlier and causing those scrapes."

I waved the apology off. "Cliff, I knew that it would be dangerous to go and help you. I think that you did a great job of controlling yourself. I know that I wouldn't of done half as good a job as you did." And it was true. I probably would have prevented myself from only harming those who I liked and kids. Other than that, you were slagged.

"Well, thanks then." He stated.

I smiled and nodded...

No I was not going soft for the 'Bots. I just cared a little more for Cliffjumper because I had risked my hide to keep him alive. Plus, he kinda grew on me. But, I was definitely not going soft.

"Hey Paul," I started, turning to said god in human flesh.

"Yes Lizzie?" Paul asked.

"Um, where's the food? I'm hungry." I stated with a yawn.

Paul laughed and said, "You go take a nap on the couch and I'll run home and fix you up a snack, okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds great." I yawned again before walking to the couch and plopping down. Hopefully, the nightmares were done and I could sleep in peace. But, only time would...

I fell asleep before I could finish the thought.

* * *

**Lizzie: Okay, now I really can't wait for next chapter!**

**Paul: I agree. Hurry up and update again Authoress;**

**Authoress: I'm trying my hardest here you two. Please note how long this chapter is and how quickly it was updated.**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is the next exciting chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one, as you can see by the length, and can't wait for more to come to the front. Next chapter will go along with script so, unfortunately, we will not be having any fun with Knockout. But, don't fret, plenty of Knockout scenes to come. Plus, some exciting stuff with the Harbinger will be coming up in a few chapters. Now, I have to go and get some sleep. If you wouldn't mind, drop a review, even if it is to say high. *hums JAWS theme while running away***


	14. Zombie Isn't Getting My Brains

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: It is time.**

**Paul: Time for what?**

**Lizzie: *evilly with lightning in the background* REVENGE! *laughs evilly while lightning cracks and thunder rumbles* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Authoress: I made her perfectly.**

* * *

Ch. 14: Zombie Isn't Getting My Brains

When I woke up, I realized that something was wrong. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was something. It took me a minute to realize that I didn't have a nightmare and that I had actually gotten a good night's sleep. That almost never happened, especially not recently. Recently, it seemed that any long period of time sleeping was usually interrupted by at least one nightmare. This was a nice relief to be able to experience.

But, after I finished with my shower and got ready, I realized what was happening today and why my subconscious mind allowed me to have a nightmare-free sleep. This was the day where we got to see Skyquake rise as a zombie and, maybe, get stepped on. Fun, like I wasn't stressed out enough with this new life for me as I already was.

"Hey Lizzie, you up?" Paul asked as he knocked on my door.

I walked over to the door and opened it before saying, "Yes, though I'd rather be asleep. I'm not in the mood to face the mini zombie apocalypse."

He sighed and said, "I know, but you have to." He then paused before saying, "I don't think that I am going to go with you Lizzie. We need a human at base who can calm the bots down if they get too out of control since you all are a little danger prone." He smirked at the last part.

I frowned and said, "So, I don't only get to face a zombie 'Con, but I get to face it, with the kids, without you? I hate you Paul."

He just shook his head, "Come on. We have to the bots so we can send you with the kids." He then smiled. "Make sure to take some pictures."

I shook my head as we walked into the garage. I then put on my helmet before we raced out of the base on the motorcycle. I was hoping that this day would go as smoothly as being confronted with a zombie could be. How smoothly that was, I had no clue. But, if today went worse than it did in the episode, then I was going to be throwing a fit.

When I pulled the bike into base, I realized that the others were not staring at me. I also remembered that I had yet to prank a certain girl for how I was awoken by her after the incident on the train. Yes, I had not forgotten about that little bit and I was going to remind her of it quite nicely. So, after I parked the bike, I ran to one of the hallways and set up a little surprise. It was going to be great, once it activated. The only trick would be to get Miko into the hallway. Oh, and I made sure that the 'Bots wouldn't accidentally set it off. I did not need that happening again.

Once I walked back to the main room, though, Paul was giving me a look. He was standing near the human area and so, with a smirk, I walked up to him. "Lizzie, what are you planning?" He was so right to ask that.

But, I simply kept my smirk. "Nothing that you need to be afraid of. I am just fulfilling a promise I made to myself a while ago." Then, before he would ask me about it, I noticed that something was different. "Where's Jack?" Great, I was hoping that he would be there so I wasn't the only mature one in the shadow zone. Raf was close but he was a kid, no matter how smart he was. Miko, on the other hand, was going to be a pain in the aft to deal with.

"His boss called and said that he needed Jack to work an extra shift." Paul responded.

Great. Why couldn't I ever use work as an excuse? Oh, that was right, Paul was my boss and this as my work. Silly of me to forget. So, if I had to work an extra shift, I would be even worse off than I was now. "Why is life so unfair?" I asked.

He let out a laugh and said, "Hey, you signed up for this." He then sighed. "Plus, I allow you to pull your stunts so I figured that you could do a little something for me every once in a while."

I let out a sigh of my own. He was right. He let me get away with the pranks, being captured instead of Vince just so I could talk to Knockout, allowed us to follow the Autobots during the fight against Skyquake, and a few other things. I guess I could suck it up and live through this.

"Very well Paul, but that doesn't mean I am going to enjoy myself...unless I trip her." I said the last part with a smirk. I would so trip Miko if given the opportunity. Of course, I would then turn right around and help her up. I was insane, not cruel and unfeeling...most of the time.

I think Paul didn't say anything about my last comment due to Ratchet talking. "I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But, though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast."

Dang, I must have missed something while talking to Paul and setting up my prank. Oh well, guess I would just have to go with the flow.

"Megatron." Optimus stated as an answer to the moving fast. Close big bot, but no cigar. The robot chicken is the cause behind this one.

"Where did he find more of the bad stuff?" Cliffjumper asked as the others walked over.

"What's he going to do with it?" Bulkhead asked. "Recruit a new army of the undead?" Nope, just Skyquake.

"Zombie-'Cons?" Miko asked in excitement, turning to Bulkhead. I already knew that this experience was going to kill me.

"We cannot rule out the possibility, especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight." Optimus answered Bulkhead, and in a sense, Miko. If this trip didn't kill me, nothing would. I was snapped back to paying attention when Optimus approached the other bots. "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems that he is already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet; prepare to roll out."

Oi, again with the line? I was going to smash my head in if I had to stand that line for too much longer.

"Me?" Ratchet asked Optimus in surprise.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may well require your expertise." Optimus answered before turning to Cliff. "Cliffjumper,"

Cliffjumper nodded. "Bridge operator, got it boss bot." He then walked to the bridge.

"Go get 'em Bulkhead. Bring the hurt." Miko cheered weakly before Bulkhead pounded his fists together. Yeah, she was not doing such a good job of trying to convince us that she was not going to go. Did she think that we were idiots?

"That's not like Miko to not want to go." I whispered to Raf.

Raf nodded. "She's definitely up to something."

I nodded and we both turned to watch out for her. It wouldn't be long until,

Cliffjumper than opened the bridge and the bots started to roll out. And, just like in the show, Miko quickly bolted from her seat to follow.

"She's running for it." I said to Raf before the both of us ran after Miko. It only took me until the edge of the ground bridge to grab her. She could run pretty fast. "Miko, it's not safe without somebot knowing we are there."

She pulled against my grip and said, "I am not going to miss my first zombie-'Con throw-down!" She then pulled out of my grasp and continued to run through the bridge.

I just shook my head and followed. Well, it was worth the try. But, she was more stubborn than I was in these situations. Of course, I was more mature than she was and so that was to be expected. "Does she ever think?" I asked Raf as we ran.

He shook his head. Of course not. I was hoping to grab her as soon as we exited the bridge but, to my utter horror, she started to climb the rock wall just as I got out. "Frag, she is like a spider-monkey." I commented as Raf and I climbed after her.

"Well, she does have a lot of energy." Raf stated as a maybe explanation.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept climbing. Unfortunately, I had to make sure that this episodes stayed in tune enough because I knew we would need the knowledge that we would get from this later and that meant I would have to run from the fragging zombie. I hated running. Plus, Miko was already making me do so much as it was that I was so glad that I had set up that prank.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko said as Raf and I caught up to her.

"Miko, what the frag was going through that head of yours?" I asked her as I laid down next to her.

"She wasn't." Raf stated bluntly. I had to hold back my laughter at that. This was supposed to be serious and definitely not the time for me to laugh at this.

"Hey," Miko started, "I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps." That was your excuse? Girl, you needed to get some better ammunition. I could pull some stuff out of the two year old category of excuses and they would still be better.

I smirked for a second, though, when Miko reached back and couldn't find her phone. "My cell phone." She whispered. She then stood up. "I must have dropped it back at base!" She then turned to glare at me. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!"

I winced at her tone before stepping forward. "Um, how am I to blame for you losing your phone? You were the one who had it so it could be dropped, not me!" Yeah, I wasn't going to be as nice as Darby was. Sorry, but that just wasn't me. It was the 'Con in me that force me to be a little more upset with her.

I gulped when two ground bridges opened up at the same time. "Why do they both have to look the same?" I asked myself. Of course, I could hurry and sneak into the Decepticon one before they noticed.

"You three, into our ground bridge now!" Ratchet yelled.

Whelp, that killed that idea. "Come on." I said as I grabbed Miko's wrist and pulled her toward our bridge with Raf in the lead. I really wasn't going to like what was to come next, no matter what Paul said later. The reason why was because it as going to hurt like scrap. We got about half way through the bridge when a blinding light shone in front of me and I blacked out.

"Ow." I heard someone say as I woke up from the blast.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. I had to make sure that they got out of this in one piece. I was the oldest one and that meant that I was responsible for anything that happened to them.

"Yeah, I think so." Raf answered as he sat up.

We all then turned to Bulkhead as he sat up with a groan. "Ugh, what just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet then stood up with the same groan. "I can't be certain, but if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

"Could? Hello, more like totally did!" Miko stated. But, she didn't know that the bots couldn't hear her yet. I just shook my head. This was not going to turn out great out at all.

"The kids made it through, right?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh?" Raf asked in obvious confusion. "What's he talking about?" Seemed like he covered Jack's line for me. Thank you Raf. I would have sounded like an idiot since I know what is going on.

Miko, on her part, walked up to the bots. "Bulkhead, we're right here!" Miko said to the oblivious mech.

"Cliffjumper, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked. Oh frag, I was really not going to like this.

"No sign of them." Ratchet answered the unheard question.

"What? No sign! Ok, seriously Bulk?" Miko then screamed as Bulkhead stepped through her. I ran up and caught her so she wouldn't fall. Yeah, I had a heart. It just wasn't something I liked to broadcast around.

"He went right through you." I stated in shock.

"We're not alive!" Miko added.

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Raf added.

I knew that, as the oldest, I had to calm them down so I said, "Wait, if we are ghosts, how can we still touch each other?" I then motioned to the bots as they walked away. "Come on, let's keep up with them."

They nodded and we jogged to keep up with the bots. After a while of listening to the bots talk about the explosion, Raf said, "Another place, but, in the same place."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Hey, I wasn't a rocket scientist. I wasn't brilliant. "Ok, what are you talking about?"

"We're probably in a different dimension. Some kind of alternate reality. A shadow zone. " Raf explained.

Oh great, like being transported to one different dimension wasn't enough for me to handle, now I had to do it again but this time I had to get back without the help of the godly powers of Primus.

"Nerd alert." Miko stated as Raf said that.

"Hey, being a nerd is awesome!" I defended right away. "Plus, it is your fault that we are in this scrap heap. If you," I was stopped mid-rant when a giant servo grabbed the edge of the canyon we were by and we watched as the zombi-fied Skyquake started to make his way over to the bots.

"Zombie!" Miko yelled out.

"Guys, look out!" Raf yelled, again taking Jack's line.

"Bulkhead!"

"It's right behind you!"

I stayed quiet because I knew that it was pointless and that they were going to be alright. Actually, I was half tempted to just grab Miko and Raf and run the opposite direction. But, I couldn't mess this up and Paul knew that when he told me to come with them. If I do, then I might not be able to get back home. Fragging dimensional travel crap.

But, I did grab them once Skyquake had taken a swipe at the 'Bots and had missed. I wanted us to be as far back as possible when the zombie started to chase us.

"Awesome! It can't touch them either!" Miko pointed out.

But, I gulped and stepped back. "Miko, if it can't touch them," It then started to walk closer.

"Just like we can't," Miko added.

"Then we're trapped in the shadow zone, with a Decepticon zombie!" Raf put in.

Miko looked scared. "If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon."

I shook my head. "Not today." I then turned them around and pushed them slightly. "RUN!"

They didn't have to be told twice and the three of us were soon running through the canyon. Why was this my luck? Why did I have to be the responsible one here? Why couldn't Paul have come so then I could have had fun with this? But nope, I have to be the serious one and I have to make sure that everyone is okay. And the best way for me to do that was to run at the back of the group, unlike in the episode where Jack and Miko were up front and Raf had to be the back guy.

Being in back really helped when Raf tripped and fell. I was able to immediately run up to him and pick up his glasses before saying, "Come on Raf, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah. You said it." Raf stated before the two of us caught up with Miko and we were all running again.

But, while we were running, I noticed something. "Hey, if we put on a burst of speed, we can take a break up ahead." I was not a runner and I didn't intend to become one, no matter how much I had to hang out with the bots and these kids.

"What, can't keep up?" Miko taunted as she put on more speed. Oh, I couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over with so I could give her a piece of my mind. It was going to be marvelous. She wouldn't know what hit her. After a few minutes more of running though, I was about to say to take a break when Miko said, "Hey, maybe we should set a trap. Try to crush it!"

"With what?" I asked.

"Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground."

"We can't run forever." Miko stated. That was the first smart thing that I had heard them say.

"I agree. Maybe we can hide." I added.

But, as we continued to run, I could not find a place for us to hide. This was not good. I was running out of gas and I couldn't let the kids get hurt. We needed them to help keep the time line straight. Thankfully, we soon found a small outcrop where we stood and took a small break.

"The best thing about zombies," Miko started, "Is they're slow moving."

I jumped when 'Playing with the Big Boys' from the movie Prince of Egypt started to play in the air. It took me a while to realize what it was.

"Is that your...?" Raf started to question.

"PHONE!" We all yelled at the same time.

I saw that it was Paul and I immediately picked it up. "Paul! Paul come in! Please answer Paul! Don't leave me here alone to be driven insane!" But, all I received was static. "Scrap. Nothing."

"Gee, imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception." Miko stated like it was a fact.

But, I shook my head. She wasn't right at all. "No, you don't get it. It rang. We have service."

We all thought about that before Raf said, "Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyper-speed or something."

I nodded. That sounded right. "Ok then do you think that they could read us?"

"Texting!" Raf stated with an excited realization. I knew that he was glad that we were making progress.

"Text me! If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it." Miko suggested before I could say otherwise. So, I nodded and texted her once she gave me her number. Hopefully, things hadn't changed too much so they were not going to see it until we were paste. I sighed once I got the text out. Now, it was up to the bots and Paul to see the text.

"Um, guys?" Raf started.

I gulped as a shadow covered us. Now, I might not be a super genius, but I was pretty sure that I knew what was covering us with its shadow. I turned to glance up and saw that our zombie had caught up with us. "Let's move!" I yelled at the two of them before we again sprinted.

Of course, they thought that it would be brilliant to run right through the zombies legs and get around him. I had to follow because we couldn't waste time and I couldn't lose them. So, when the zombie's hand barely missed me, I made a quick dash forward so, instead of running behind Raf, who was the last in our little line, I ran next to him.

"Deja vu!" Miko yelled as we passed a certain point.

"Huh?" I asked her as I ran. I was already running out of breath.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked.

I glanced around. "No." I answered bluntly. I was running from a zombie, it was not like I was looking at the scenery.

"Dude!" Miko yelled. "We just ran in one big circle."

I was about to say a response when we ran into something and I felt myself fall to the ground. Ow, my but hurt.

"Sweet!" Miko stated as we sat up and examined Starscream's arm, which we ran into.

I was so tempted to paint Starscream's arm but I knew that I needed to be the mature one. Oh the pranks that were going through my head as I was glancing at the scratched up metal arm. The rocket on top of his arm was especially interesting. I wondered how easy it was to replicate and miniaturize. I would love to have a mini rocket attached on my arm. Or maybe even a mini saw like Knockout's. That would be awesome!

"It must of got trapped in here during the explosion." Raf stated.

I nodded. When we heard the sound of Skyquake walking toward us, I turned to the arm before saying, "Well, since we all know that it is solid, we can definitely use it." I was going to have a lot of fun with this. Firing Starscream's missile would be a lot of fun and it would give me the experience of being like a Cybertronian and using their weapons. I then took an area and said, "Ok, let's get this moved so it is aimed in the same general direction.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Miko complained.

I just shook my head. "Hey, just keep pushing. We are moving it and that is what is important."

It took us a little time, but we finally got the arm so the missile was aimed at where Skyquake ended up coming out to greet us. But, he was going to get the surprise of his life...well, his undead life.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked as she looked along the arm. "I don't see a trigger."

"Pull his finger." I said as I pointed to the designated finger. When they looked at me in confusion, I sighed. "Hey, after running into him so many times, I have learned how he fires that missile of his." When Skyquake walked around the corner, I got down and grabbed the finger. "Ok, we only have one shot. Don't miss." I told them as we got ready to fire. When Skyquake got close enough, we pulled his finger. It took every ounce of control that I have in my body not to make a farting noise as I did. But, this was serious and I couldn't make it funny.

"How do you like us now?" Miko challenged the zombie as the smoke cleared after the missile hit.

I gulped as it just stood there, not moving. When its arm fell off, I knew that this was going to have to be the fastest I ever ran. Hopefully, we could outrun the blasted thing.

"RUN!" I screamed as I shoved them forward. The hand was gaining immense ground on us and I knew that we had to act quickly.

As we ran, Miko asked, "How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?"

I shook my head. "You ever see The Adams Family? Thing was very fast and he was just a hand." In my head, I was growling at the people at base to look at Miko's fragging phone. I knew I should have texted Paul, but Miko got to me first. Frag this was going to be close.

I groaned when, after a while of running, we ended up at Starscream's arm again.

"Oh come on!" Miko complained. "This place is like one big merry-go-round!"

I was getting a little irritated. "Miko, we don't have a choice but to run! I am not becoming zombie chow and I will _not _allow you two to end up the same."

Miko looked like she was going to respond, but something stopped her.

"Skyquake! Your master summons you." The robot chicken called as he walked into view.

"How did that freak get into our dimension?" Miko asked.

I shook my head. "Starscream didn't. He can't see us. Trust me, we would know if he could." Well, I would know, since he has a death warrant placed on my head. I forgot about this little part in the episode and was not too excited by it.

"Forget Starscream!" Raf stated as I registered the sound of clinking behind us. "We have to run!"

I turned and saw that the zombie hand was closing in on us. So, we all turned and ran a few feet when the most glorious thing happened. A ground bridge opened up.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf asked in confusion.

"The bots must have seen our text!" Miko yelled in excitement.

"If we go through, we run smack into Starscream." Raf stated in caution. "If we don't,"

"We're zombie chow!" Miko stated. "Or, options three, we keep running in circles."

I nodded but said, "Hang on. I have an idea on how we are going to get out of this. I want to make sure that Starscream is too busy to follow us." Because I really didn't want to become the human pancake because he had time to step on us. I then held our position for a few seconds before saying, "Now!"

The three of us darted through the portal and landed right in front of Starscream.

"You!" He yelled as he glanced at me.

"Bye 'Screamer!" I yelled as we ran between his legs. When I glanced back, I saw that he was turning to follow. But, the appearance of the hand stopped him and he had to fight the thing off.

When another bridge opened and the Autobots walked out, I was never so happy.

"Lizzie, Miko, Rafael;" Optimus called off.

I smiled. "Present and in one piece, and not unconscious." Yep, I felt pretty accomplished today. This was going to be awesome!

Optimus nodded before they turned to the ground bridge. I guess we were going to get the nice happy talk when we got back to base. When I walked through, though, I was attacked.

"Lizzie don't scare me like that again!" Paul yelled as he ran up and gave me a hug.

I shook my head and returned it. "Hey, I'll try. But, Miko told me to text her phone and I didn't want to risk getting stuck in that dimension."

Paul paused for a moment before looking me over. "No injuries? This is a monumental event."

I laughed. "I know, I can hardly believe it myself."

I then walked up to stand next to Miko and Raf in front of Optimus. But, before anything could be said, I put my phone on record.

"Look, if you are going to blame anybody, blame me." Miko stated, taking responsibility for her actions.

I hit the stop record button before saying, "Sorry, could you say that a million more times, as a start?"

She threw me a look but I just smirked.

"Miko," Optimus started. We all glanced up at him as he continued. "what you endured has been lesson enough."

Yeah, having to act like the responsible one was a very hard lesson. One that I would not be repeating, no matter what.

"We are just glad that you are all safe." Optimus finished warmly.

I smiled at that. It felt nice to hear that they cared for us, no matter how much Ratchet complained. But, I knew that Ratchet would lighten up with time.

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this." Bulkhead stated before handing Miko her phone. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Meh, that's okay. I think, after today, I have zombie close up seared into my brain." Miko responded.

Her and I both. But, then I remembered the prank. "Hey Miko, I thought I saw something down that hall earlier that looked awesome. It looked alien."

I smirked evilly when Miko turned from me and ran toward the hall with her phone out. I knew that she would fall for it.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone jumped when Miko screamed and they all got to look back in time to see her run out of the hall. Her body was soaked in green pain and she had black sparkles on her. Plus, I had set up a fan that was now making her hair stand on end and the paint dry. But, the best part had to be the green slime with fake bugs in it that was covering the paint. It would take her forever to get it out.

I smiled. "Everyone, let this be a lesson learned." Paul and I then got on my bike and I got my helmet on before saying, "Don't wake me up when I am sleeping." I smirked at their shocked expressions before zooming out of the base.

* * *

**Lizzie: Oh, that was good. Will make sure that none of them wake me up ever again.**

**Paul: Lizzie, that might not be a good thing.**

**Authoress: No, but that was funny as scrap.**

* * *

**AN: And yet another chapter bites the dust. Next chapter will be loads of fun and I will try to get it up as fast as humanly possible, though I am not sure how long that will be. What I do know is that Paul is going to let Lizzie have a treat for being responsible during this fiasco with the shadow zone. Until next time, please drop a review, even to say high. I like the hellos. *smiles widely*:D**


	15. Operation: God Powers

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Paul, Authoress; I'm hungry.**

**Paul: Okay, let's get something to eat.**

**Authoress: *grabs coat and keys* CHINESE BUFFET!**

* * *

Ch. 15: Operation: God Powers

I sighed as I sat in the living room. The time, nine o'clock in the morning. Nightmares had kept me up yet again and, of course, my mind wouldn't let me remember a thing. The thing that I remember at all is the glimmering of something that was blinding me. I wasn't sure what it meant, or if it was bad or good, but I was nervous. I knew that these nightmares were becoming greater and that, once I did remember them, I would not like what I saw. But, only time would tell, and that was what I feared most. Not being able to prepare for what might come and just having to sit by and wait while this all continued on in an out of control spiral.

"Another nightmare?"

I turned to see Paul standing there, dressed for the day and a cup of coffee in his hands. Scratch that. When I saw the blue in the cup, I realized that he had somehow gotten some energon and was drinking warm energon. My bet was on low grade since it was early in the day.

Nodding, I laid my head on the table. My hair, up in a ponytail, touching the table on my right. "They just keep coming." I muttered. I knew he could hear me and I wasn't in the mood to talk any louder than I already was.

He sat down next to me and asked, "You remember anything you want to talk about?"

I sighed and sat up. "Something was glimmering in some light. I'm not sure what it was and I couldn't describe it if I wanted to." A thought then struck me. "Paul, I think that my mind is trying to compensate for the fact that I don't belong here and is trying to fill in the space in my mind with these nightmares."

Paul nodded. "That's a very good possibility. But, we need to keep an open mind. We don't know what could be going on with these nightmares."

I realized that he was right so I nodded and grabbed my back pack before saying, "Hey, let's head to the Autobot base. I don't think I'm going back to sleep anytime soon."

"Ok, something is wrong with you. You want to go to the Autobot base this early in the morning?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't have much else to do."

He sighed and nodded before the two of us went to the garage and got on the bike before heading to the garage. Once we were on the bike, I drove us to base and, when we got inside, I wasn't surprised to see only Optimus at the controls.

"Hey Optimus." I greeted as I parked the bike.

"Hello Lizzie, Paul; you are here earlier than you normally are." Optimus commented.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We thought we would come out and see how late you bots slept in." I then glanced around. "So, where is everyone?"

Optimus motioned to the hallway to the right. "Most of them are in recharge still but should be waking up soon. Ratchet went to get both of our morning energon."

I nodded as I walked up the stairs to the platform. Once there, I sat on the edge near Prime, allowing my legs to dangle, before saying, "So we are here in time." I smirked after I said that. I always wondered what it would be like to witness mornings with the Autobots.

My query was answered when I heard walking coming toward the main room. Of course, it was Ratchet but he did not look like a happy camper. "They're coming already?" He sounded funny when he complained in the morning.

In response to his reaction, I smiled. "Hey, would you rather have me, or Miko?"

"Good morning Lizzie, Paul." Ratchet immediately greeted. Guess that was my answer.

Nodding, I said, "Morning Ratchet. What's on the activities list for today?"

"Scanning for energon signals. We are always in need of energon." Ratchet responded.

I nodded and allowed him to take Optimus his cube of energon. I figured that the bots were like most people who don't have their coffee in the morning; very irritable and very grouchy in general. When I heard more footsteps, I turned and smiled as I saw Arcee and Bumblebee walk in with their own cubes.

"Seems like someone is an early riser." Arcee commented as she stared at me and Bumblebee nodded and beeped a few things I couldn't understand.

I shook my head. "Nah, just a night owl that hasn't gone to sleep." I then turned to Paul and asked, "Hey Paul, you wouldn't happen to have,"

"Mini chocolate donuts just for you Lizzie." Paul stated as he pulled out the bag full of heaven.

My stomach growled and I grabbed the bag before opening it and grabbing a couple of donuts before tossing one into the air. When I caught it in my mouth, I smiled. Yeah, I still had that.

"Can you do that again?"

I turned and saw that Arcee and Bumblebee were standing next to the railing along with Bulkhead, who had just joined us and was the one who had spoken.

I smirked and said, "You bet." I then tossed another one up before catching it in my mouth.

"How did you do that?" Bulkhead again asked.

Laughing, I said, "Pretty much hand-eye coordination." I then tossed the bag at Paul and, from the nod he gave me, he knew what I wanted to do. "Here, let me show you. Paul, can you toss one to me?"

He nodded before taking one out and tossing it. Again, perfect precision. Once I swallowed it, I turned to the Autobots. "Playing video games has its advantages." Then, I turned to Paul and asked, "Hey, let's try three."

Paul even raised an eyebrow at me at that but nodded. Behind me, I could hear the bots making bets. I smiled. This was a lot of fun. Who knew that hanging with the Autobots could be this entertaining?...But I was still a 'Con fan.

"Here we go." Paul stated before firing three in a rapid succession line.

I would have smirked when I caught them all if I wasn't afraid of losing them. One of them was in there loosely and I didn't want to lose it.

"Scrap, I lost." Arcee stated and, from Bumblebee's beep, he had lost as well.

Bulkhead, however, was smirking. "You learn to put your faith in human abilities once you hang out with Miko."

I nodded. He was definitely right on that one. But, I was done for the day and said, "Well, thank you all for being such a wonderful audience and I hope you come back for our next show...and I will let you know when that is as soon as I know."

They all laughed at that and I felt a slight feeling of relief when they left. At that moment, I just wanted to relax. Actually, I wanted to play a game. "Hey Paul, play ya." I motioned to the video game system as I suggested that.

He nodded. "Sure. It will give me a chance to beat you."

I smirked and felt a fire of competitiveness course through me. Oh. It. Was. On! "I get player one!" I yelled as I ran to the couch and grabbed the player one controller.

And, that was what we did for the majority of the day. After a while, Miko came to base, due to Raf having a family matter and Jack having work and started to bet on the two of us. Of course, I beat Paul most of the time but we agreed to let him win a few just so we could mess up her bets. Paul had figured out in the first few hours of playing that he wasn't going to beat me. So, we were having fun causing them to have indecision. I smirked when I still saw some remnants of my previous prank in Miko's hair.

Bulkhead soon left and I knew that things were going to get real harry really fast. But, I just had to wait it out. While I was waiting, Paul beat me again. "What's this I hear but the sweet sound of victory ringing in my ears?"

I sighed. "Paul, it is thirty-eight to four. I think you have a few wins to catch up on if you want to start celebrating like that."

We all let out a laugh as Miko took out her phone and walked off. I turned the game off then so we could hear her side.

"Marco. Marco. Marco!" Miko started. After a little, she made an error noise and continued. "You're supposed to say Polo!" There was a really long pause after that before Miko turned her phone off and walked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, Bulk says he needs a bridge." Miko informed the medic.

Ratchet nodded and activated the ground bridge. A minute later, a battered up Bulkhead walked through. It was obvious that he still had a lot of his Wrecker spirit inside of him.

As Ratchet worked on fixing the big lug, Optimus and the others walked up to him. "Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead." Optimus stated.

"Breakdown jumped me." Bulkhead defended himself. "I knew I could take him." The then let out a grunt of pain and turned to Ratchet.

"Stay still." Ratchet said calmly before continuing his work.

"But we should see the other guy! Right Bulk?" Miko asked with enthusiasm.

"Ah, yeah, about that." Bulkhead muttered.

"You didn't torch him?" Miko asked. The disappointment was heavy in her voice. It almost made me feel bad.

"Not exactly." Bulkhead started, "I figured you all did."

"Oh." Was Miko's answer.

Paul then walked up and stood next to me, as I had moved to stand at the railing, though not by Miko, while they were talking. "I'm surprised you haven't cut in yet."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't feel like the right time yet." I then sighed. Thoughts of this episode had been going through my mind and I knew that this one was pretty dangerous for me. While bullets might bounce off of Cybertronian armor, the same could not be said for the interaction with human flesh. "Paul, I hate to say this, but I think we should stay at base for this."

Paul nodded. "Glad you think so." He then seemed to zone out so I just let him be and returned my attention to the others.

"Not me."

I jumped when Fowler walked up next to me. How did I miss him entering? I really had to stop zoning out during these parts.

"But, I have an idea who." Fowler continued. "Show me where this 'Con napping occurred."

Once Ratchet finished fixing Bulkhead's arm, he walked over to the monitor and typed in a few things before a set of coordinates and an outline of an area came up and Ratchet said, "This is where we picked up Bulkhead."

"The Comp Chakna peninsula in Eastern Russia." Fowler stated. "Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when its volcano first erupted. My intel reported MECH activity earlier there today."

"MECH. You mean those techie guys?" Miko asked.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet." Ratchet said in the positive to Miko's question.

"They must have tracked one of them there." Cliffjumper added.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko asked.

"What's it matter? They can have him." Arcee stated.

Bulkhead let out a chuckle before saying, "Yeah, dragged off by humans. Guess I softened him up for them."

Bulkhead turned to Miko, expecting a laugh and return, but she just shook her head and said, "Nyea." before turning away. It was funny that she wanted Bulkhead to rescue Breakdown after what Breakdown had threatened Bulkhead he would do in the episode.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, causing everyone to look at him, "Reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown."

Everyone, except for Paul and I, was in shock. "What?" Ratchet asked, as he was the first to recover.

"Optimus," Arcee started as she snapped out of her shock...somewhat. "you can't be serious."

Bumblebee then beeped something else before Bulkhead said, "MECH can melt him down for all I care. Let the 'Cons rescue their own." Gosh, talk about cold-sparked Autobots. Freedom is the right of _all_ sentient beings. Doesn't that include 'Cons like Breakdown or are they getting picky about their phrase?

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy." Optimus responded to that.

"Okay," Cliff started, "But this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes, we must rise above ourselves for the greater good." Optimus said. At least Optimus was being a good little Autobot. Everyone else could learn a thing or two from their leader.

"Ah, what's that supposed to mean?" Bulkhead asked in annoyance. "Breakdown's going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?" Hey, everyone had potential to change. I was hoping to make a few change as it was and I didn't need him jinxing anything.

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential to change." Optimus answered.

Bulkhead let out a grunt and said, "I knew where this was headed!" I shook my head, he acted like such a kid at times.

"By greater good, I meant human kind. MECH possess clear and present danger." I shivered as Optimus let off a rare glare at Bulkhead. Holy. Scrap. I was ready to surrender to the Autobots right then and there because of it. That was one powerful glare.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." I whispered to Paul.

Paul nodded. "Me too. Optimus, while he doesn't show emotion much, really puts power behind them when he does."

I nodded and returned my attention to the conversation. "Prime's right two-ton. We know that MECH is obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology."

"Which means," Optimus stared, "we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands." He then turned to the other bots. "Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper; you four will accompany me to rescue Breakdown."

Miko didn't seem to happy with the lineup. "Come on Bulk, you've gotta go with." Miko really wanted Bulkhead to go help.

"Don't wanna." Bulkhead answered childishly. I just shook my head. He was supposed to be who knows how many thousands of years old and yet he could sound so immature? Talk about a reality check. It was almost sad that Miko was sounding more responsible right now.

"Bulkhead." Optimus started.

"Optimus I'm sorry I just can't do it!" Bulkhead stated.

"I support your choice." Optimus finished.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in shock, not expecting Optimus to agree.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgment may be clouded and thus jeopardize the mission." Optimus stated. "Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic than another warrior."

Just then, Ratchet walked up with a scanner before saying, "Locked and loaded Optimus."

"Autobots," Optimus started and I knew he was going to say that fragging line, "Roll out!"

Frag it all to the Pits. If it was the last thing I did, I would make sure that he changed that line one day. It was used, worn out, done. I knew that it was tradition but, he didn't have to abuse tradition.

"Fine, happy hunting." Bulkhead stated. Miko's groan of frustration drew all of our attentions to her before Bulkhead said, "Uh, what do you say, uh, Creature double feature?" He even added hand motions for effect.

"Sure," She said sadly before looking over the edge. I could tell that she had really wanted him to go rescue Breakdown.

"Woohoo! I'm in." Fowler said while rubbing his hands together. I don't think I would have taken him to be a Creature feature kind a guy but, as the old adage says, you learn something new every day.

I just sighed and walked over to the couch. I knew that Fowler wanted it, but I was dead tired now and a nap would do me some good. So, before anyone could stop me, I plopped on the couch and fell asleep.

It was the sound of screams, and snoring, that woke me up and I saw that they were watching the movie that they were before,

"Dino Lizard versus Five Headed Ape; you're missing the smack down." Bulkhead said, trying to cheer Miko up. At least he didn't wake me up with that, though it had been close.

I could see that Miko wasn't very happy with that and she said, "No, you're missing the smack down." Yep, she was still sore that Bulkhead wasn't going. I would be two if I had something to gain from him going. But, since I was hanging back, I didn't really care.

"Huh?" Bulkhead asked.

I, of course, mentally face palmed at that. Why did he have to say that?

"What stinks is Breakdown is your arch-enemy, not Optimus' and definitely not MECH's!" Miko exclaimed.

Bulkhead let out a sigh before saying, "Miko, you don't understand. Breakdown and me, we go way back. You have no idea the things that he's done." He then paused before turning to her and saying, "I am not rescuing him okay. Not now, not ever."

"Duh." Miko said. "You don't need to bromance him Bulk."

Paul, surprisingly, took the next part. "You just need to beat him."

But, I don't think that Bulkhead was getting what they were saying because he said, "Uh, what?"

Luckily, Miko knew how to put it in simpler terms so she said, "No rescue, no rematch."

He stared at the bridge for a second before nodding and saying, "Ok, I'll go."

I smiled and nodded before turning to the couch and yelling, "FOWLER!"

Fowler bolted up and groggily jogged over before asking, "What…what is going on? I didn't take the cookies."

I held back laughter at the cookie part. Guess he was delirious after sleeping as well as torture. Bulkhead then said, "You four stay here. I'm going to rescue Breakdown."

She nodded and gave him a salute before saying, "You got it Bulk. I'll stay here this time. But don't expect this all the time."

I laughed and watched as Bulkhead ran through the bridge. It was funny how just a little persuasion could go a long ways. Of course, since he was gone and I wasn't there, I decided to take out my laptop. That was a bad decision. When I did, I was reminded of back home when I used to type fan-fictions and talk to other writers who, if my account even still existed, were wondering where the frag I was.

"Lizzie," I turned to Paul as he said that.

"Yeah Paul?" I asked. I wondered what he could want.

He sighed. "I know that you deeply miss your friends on that website you used to use to post your fan-fictions; or something like that. So, I have been thinking. You have been behaving quite well recently and I think you should be rewarded." I felt excited as he continued to talk. This was going to be the best thing in the world if he was going to say what I thought that he was going to say. "So, with me supervising, I will allow you to log onto your account one last time to give your stories up for adoption and to say goodbye to those you talk to the most.

I smiled a huge smile at him and gave him a giant hug before saying, "Thank you so much Paul!" I then opened up my internet and logged in. When I opened it, I saw that I had quite a few P. M.s from people asking me when I would update. It was strange. I was so attached with this site and now I was leaving it to go out and live the stories that I used to write.

It took me a few minutes to type up a farewell story and post it as a few stories so all my stories, not just the transformers ones, would get good homes. Then, I reread the P. M.s and responded to them all. That took quite some time and it was probably a good half hour later before I got to the final one. But, at the final one, I hesitated. This was one of my closer friends on this site and I knew that she was going to be upset that I was going to be leaving.

"_Hey Vixen. I know it's been a while. I hope you have been doing well. Unfortunately, I have bad news. After I send this message, I will no longer be on fan-fiction anymore due to situations in my life right now. I'm going to miss you a lot. Hope you can forgive me for leaving. This is one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do and I hope you stay safe._

_ Signing off one last time, Pandimala_

I sighed as I sent the message and closed out of the site. It was hard, leaving them all like that. But, I knew that it was for the better. At least I got to say goodbye to them all.

My aft was jumping six feet up though...well, not really, but still, I jumped pretty high when I suddenly got an email. It was from Vixen. Frag that girl could respond quickly. I turned to Paul and said, "I'm not going to respond, but can I read it?"

He nodded and said, "Sure. I know that this is hard for you Lizzie."

I smiled and nodded before opening up the email. I smiled at what it said:

"_You're WHAT? Nonononononoooooo take me with youuuuuuu please! You'd only leave because you're going somewhere awesome!"_

I smiled a sad smile as I stared at that. Vixen was one sharp girl. But, I couldn't tell her about this. I don't think Paul could handle the both of us here to annoy him. She was right, though, in that I was somewhere fun. But, she wouldn't be able to guess that I was here, in the Transformers Prime universe...could she?

I shook my head and closed the computer before turning to Paul. "Thanks Paul. That was really sweet."

He nodded and said, "You've earned it Lizzie." He then said, "Off this topic, we are going to be heading to the Harbinger tomorrow. I want to get the electrical systems up and I want to explore that lab that you found. I don't remember hearing about it and I am curious as to what it was for. The Harbinger was only a transport ship."

"That was heavily armed." I added. The ship was just like the Nemesis in the way of fire power and I knew that this would be very interesting if we got it put back together.

He nodded. "Yes, and I know that you won't want to see Airachnid so this is perfect timing." He smiled as soon as he finished that.

I nodded. Boy was he right. Airachnid was the last bot that I wanted to meet and I knew that this would be very interesting. I wanted to say more but the ground bridge opening caused me to glance around and I watched as Miko ran up to Bulkhead. The smile that appeared on my faceplates couldn't be stopped and I knew that this was what we were all working towards. Peace and the ability to be with our friends and family. I just hoped that Paul and I hadn't messed things up too much.

Soon after their little greet and meet, Paul and I headed home and ate before we went to bed. As I laid on my bed, I found my thoughts wondering to Vixen. I hoped that she didn't take my leaving FanFiction too hard. Turning to my side, I let my mind clear and welcomed sleep, hoping that the nightmares would not follow.

* * *

**Authoress: *After eating* Oh, that was good.**

**Paul: I second that.**

**Lizzie:...Let's get some Ice Cream!**

**Authoress: *smiles* Definitely.**

**Paul: You two are bottomless pits.**

* * *

**AN: Well, this was a pretty fast update. I hope you all liked this. Lizzie is going to miss Fanfiction and I know that this wasn't easy. Sorry for anyone who was expecting Lizzie to go with them but I couldn't figure out how i was supposed to keep her safe and go with at the same time. So, this is shorter than the past couple of chapters. Next chapter, of course, has the Harbinger and the chapter after that won't go with episode at all. We will be back to episodes for Rock Bottom. Next chapter will be VERY interesting though so i wouldn't miss it. Until next time, drop a review down here to keep me happy! =D *runs off to find food.***


	16. Secret Army

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Oh, we are getting an army?**

**Paul: Not quite.**

**Authoress: It is compared to the number of Autobots in this realm. **

**Paul: *raises eyebrow* Realm? Seriously?**

* * *

**AN: The idea of using the clones as other bots belongs to G.S. Pheonix.**

* * *

Ch. 16: Secret Army

When the alarm rang in the morning, I knew that we were supposed to be doing something. It was five fragging thirty in the morning. But, the sleep I had the other night had been so deep that it took me a few seconds to even remember where I was. Than, I remembered Paul saying the previous day that we were going to the Harbinger to do some more repairs and we were going to investigate that lab that I had found the other day. With that lab in mind, I willingly got out of bed and got ready for the day, making sure that I was wearing work clothes for this fun experience. I didn't want to mess up my good clothes. I also put my hair in a pony before walking down the stairs.

"Hey Paul, you ready for today?" I asked as I sat down to the already cooked breakfast, courtesy of Primus.

Said god smiled before saying, "Yep. Though, I guess we can't really prepare for what that room is going to bring. You know, the lab. I don't remember what is inside and the only way that we are going to find out is to dive head in. Hopefully, it won't be anything dangerous."

I nodded and took a bite of breakfast casserole before saying, "First of all, good casserole. Second of all, let's hurry up and head down there. I think that we should get the other stuff done and looked over before going to that mysterious lab. That way, we get the surprises done after the work is done. I would rather not have to not do anything on the Harbinger today because we get hurt in the lab."

Paul nodded and said, "Good idea Lizzie."

The two of us then finished our breakfast before heading to the car. I noticed that Paul had somehow gotten the metal that the Autobots gave us from the base to here. I was pretty sure that he had one of the bots bring it here when I was stuck in the shadow zone but I had to ask. "Hey Paul," I started as he started the engine. "How did you get that metal in here in the first place?"

He shook his head as he backed out of the drive. "I had the bots bridge it outside of the garage here and then some of our neighbors helped me to haul it inside. They were curious as to why I needed it and I just said that I was working on a project." He then let out a laugh, "Technically, I wasn't lying."

I nodded and smirked. "Sure you weren't Paul. This is a project after all. Of course, this project is one that could determine if we are able to change the events in the show after the base gets destroyed."

He nodded and we continued driving to the Harbinger. As we drove through the dark of the morning, I found myself glancing out of the window up at the moon. It looked beautiful and it made my yearning to go there even greater. I was hoping that, maybe, I could one day convince the Autobots to let me go up there. Even if it is just for a second, to see how the Earth looks like from up there. Yeah, I'd seen the pictures, but that wasn't the same thing as being there in person, or so I had read online.

"Lizzie, what are you thinking about?" Paul asked as we drove.

I smiled. "The moon. Wouldn't it be great to go there." I then paused. "Have you been there Paul? To our moon?"

Paul seemed to think about that. "Yes, but it was, by your standards, a long time ago. Back when the Greeks were starting their rise. It was a, different experience."

"Were you on it in this dimension or another one?" I questioned again.

"It was actually on the one in your dimension. Like I told you, filling the spot for your job is hard to do. I have been looking for quite some time...in your standards."

I smiled and said, "I'm jealous. Maybe we will find some time to go up there."

Paul let out a laugh. "We'll see. But," He then motioned to the windshield. "we are here now and we have a lot of work to do."

I looked and saw that we were entering the Harbinger. It was kind of weird how the purple soft lights in the ship turned on as we drove past them. "Ok, why is the ship doing that?" I asked with a lot of confusion. The ship shouldn't do this and I was curious as to why it was.

Paul let out a laugh as we neared the bridge before saying, "Well, I was doing something's while we were here last. One of those things was to have the lights turn on when somebot enters the ship."

I nodded. That was pretty impressive. He had impressed me and I was going to ask him what else he did when he made a turn away from the bridge. "Where are we going?" He hadn't told me what we were doing and I thought that we were going to set up shop in the bridge since it was easy to find.

Paul let out a laugh again. "Well, we are going to be going to the med bay to get some things fixed up in there. It won't be much because there is too many things we could hurt ourselves on, and it will allow us to get one of the rooms that we need to get our of the way done first."

I nodded and, once we got to the med lab, I hopped out and looked around. It reminded me a little on how Knockout's med bay looked like. It was quite impressive and I knew that I was going to have some fun. "Ok, so what are we going to be doing here?"

Paul motioned around and said, "Pretty much, we are going to be going to be getting the electronic systems up and doing some cataloging and cleaning."

I nodded and, remembering my little session with the electrical systems last time I was here, decided I knew what to do. "I'll take care of cleaning and cataloging. I don't need anymore electricity running through my head than there already is."

He nodded and so the two of us began to work. The first thing I did was walk over to a cabinet and open it up to see empty vials and beakers. So, I took out a rag that Paul had brought with and started to clean them. Since these were Cybertronian vials, the smallest one was about my height and they just kept getting larger from there. All and all, it took me about thirty minutes to get through the cabinet and clean the six beakers and vials that were inside. Of course, I knew that it would take some time until we were finished. Well, that was until I turned to Paul and saw that he was cleaning a cabinet full of stuff on the other side of the room. "I thought that you were working on the electronic systems?"

He smirked at me as he said, "Lizzie, I am Primus you know. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

I frowned and turned around. "Cheater." I muttered. It was like if I could whistle and call in animals to clean this all for me. Worked well in the fairy tales but, for me, it didn't work out so well. So, I was stuck doing it the old fashioned way.

"Call it what you want as long as it is getting this done faster!" Paul yelled to me, making me jump.

I turned to him and yelled, "Whatever clears your conscience old man!" Before sticking out my tongue at him. Yeah, I was so back to acting immature. I was allowed to.

I then walked up to the next cabinet and opened it. Inside, I found quite the surprise. "JACKPOT!" For, inside, were cubes, boxes, crates, beakers, and other things full of different kinds of energon. Some of it was solid and some was in the liquid form. This was the mother-load in such an old ship. How could Starscream miss this when he did his search? Oh well. More for us.

Paul ran up to me and looked into the cabinet before saying, "Lizzie, do you know what all of this is?"

I shook my head. "All I know is that this is a stockpile of different kinds of energon, though what kinds they are is a different story."

Paul grabbed one of the boxes, it looked like a crate to us but it was definitely a box for a Cybertronian, before opening it and saying, "Well, in here are energon goodies and, from the look of it, they have been blended with metal alloys to give them a sweeter taste." Hm, that might make a bad gift for a certain doctor when I saw him again.

"Could I give that to somebot Paul?" I asked. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask...

"It's for Knockout, isn't it?" Paul asked.

I nodded. He got me. But, I felt like I owed the bot for allowing me to stay awake during our little capture experience. "Yes." I answered aloud after a while.

Paul sighed. "Lizzie, he is dangerous. I know that you like him and I am glad that he hasn't killed you yet, but I want you to be careful."

I laughed and said, "Come on Paul. You've seen the movie. If this all plays right, he is going to be a good guy by the end of this." But, I didn't want to get into depth about the changes we were making and the effect that they would have on the future and what we know of it.

Thankfully, Paul must not have thought about it because he sighed and said, "Very well. You can put this box in the back of the trunk. But nothing else for him. We need to finish cleaning."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks Paul." I smiled and held the hug before taking the box to the car and putting it in the trunk. This was a good day. I got something for K.O. and I got to help Paul out. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

After that, it took us another thirty minutes to finish the room. Well, we could have been done sooner except for the fact that I insisted finishing the last one on my own without Paul's special god powers. Frag he was lucky. But, I was going to do things the right way. So, while I was cleaning, he had moved drove the car to the next room and told me to come find him when I was done.

"Thanks a lot Paul." I muttered as I walked down the hall. Why was he so hard to find? Of course, this place was a maze and it didn't help that I had no clue as to where Paul was. So, I decided that the best thing for me to do was to go to the lab I had found the last time. I at least knew where that was and we were going to be heading there eventually. Plus, after an hour of walking around this ship looking for Paul, I decided that I was going to do a little exploring on my own. It couldn't hurt, could it?

When I walked into said lab, I glanced around in curiosity. Everything seemed to be paused, just waiting for someone to hit play. The beakers were empty, sitting on the table, and there were dusty data pads sitting around. Seeing the data pads, I decided to see what was on them so, after some careful climbing up to the table, I walked over and activated the massive data pad. The screen stayed black for a few seconds and I thought that it might not turn on. But, I let out a little cheer when the screen came on.

"What is this?" I questioned as I studied the diagrams. It seemed to show a bot in full armor before it transferred to another picture where there was just a protoform. Did Cybertronians read from right to left? I was about to close the data pad and look at another one when an image of a container caught my attention. I had seen that before. Glancing around the room, I smiled when I saw the container. "Pay dirt." I whispered as I made my way over.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" I heard Paul's voice ask as I made it to the container.

I looked for a latch to the container before saying, "Saw this box in an image on that data pad there and I wanted to see what it was." I pointed to said data pad when I did. I figured that he might be able to tell me what it said. "You done with the other stuff?"

"Well, what we need to do today if we want to stay on timing to have this done by the time the Autobot base blows up." Paul answered. When I took a glance at him, I saw that he was walking over to the data pad.

I smiled when I found the latch to open the box. Undoing it, I lifted it up and saw that there were five cylinders inside, one was slightly larger than the others. I was curious as to why that was and was about to climb over the box when the front of the box collapsed so I could see the cylinders properly.

"Lizzie back away from there!" Paul suddenly yelled at me. As soon as he yelled that, I realized what these were. These were not just any cylinders. No. These were spark chambers. Inside each one, was a spark.

I listened to Paul and made my way back over to him before asking, "Ok, so what is the deal with that data pad?" I figured that whatever was on the data pad was the reason that Paul had told me to get away from the spark chambers.

He sighed and motioned to the data pad. "I had never realized that Decepticon science had become so advanced. They figured out a way to remove the spark chambers of bots and keep them online while forcing the original frames to revert to proto-forms. Probably for their cloning research if we are to assume that the cloning information is here as well."

Shock was the only thing that I could think of. Those were sparks of Autobots, Decepticon, or Neutrals. It was strange to think that I was that close to one. It as confusing. But, now I knew that we had to do something. "Paul, we need to put those sparks in the protoforms here. That was probably where the 'Cons got them. Do you know how?"

Paul let out a stressed sigh before saying, "Well, I know how. But, the problem,besides my height, will be putting the sparks in the protoforms, especially the larger one. That probably means that it as bot and a symbiot in that one. The sparks may extinguish if we mess up."

"But we have to try Paul. They deserve to be free of their prison of who knows how long. If we can give them that chance, then we should try." I wanted to let those bots free so they could live their lives more and not be trapped inside of a box for who knows how long.

I smiled when Paul nodded and a look of determination crossed his face. "Ok then, let's give it a try. I want you to stay in here at first and send the sparks when I tell you to. There is a button by each one and, when you push it, it will send them to the protoforms. Wear your helmet so we can use the comm. link in there. It will make this go by smoother. I will have to guide each of the spark chambers to each protoform until they react." He then smiled, though the determination stayed. "Don't worry Lizzie. I'll wait to put them in until you get there. I mapped the area while I was waiting for you to finish in the med bay and, to get to the lab with the protoforms you will need to make a right when you leave here and enter the next door on you right, which is pretty far away."

I nodded and said, "You got it Paul." I then gave him a soft shove toward the door. "Now, you had better hurry up and get into position."

He nodded and handed me my helmet before heading off. When I got it on, I walked back to the sparks and studied them, without getting too close, and just stared in wonder. This was a Cybertronian soul and there were five, well six if you included the symbiot of the one, and I was standing in front of them, about to help them return to their chassis. Is this how Paul, Primus, felt like whenever he put new sparks in Cybertronians?

"Yes." Paul answered my unspoken question through the comm. in the helmet.

We really had to talk about boundaries. "You ready Paul?" I asked him walking over to the first one and holding my hand over the button.

It took another minute for him to respond. "Yes. Send the first one through. Make sure you only send one chamber."

Gulping, I pressed my hand down on the first button and watched as the spark chamber behind it rose up and traveled through a grid in the walls. "On its way Primus." I stated.

The minutes tinkered by again before Paul said, "Ok, send the second one."

I nodded and pushed the next button. When the spark chamber disappeared, I waited. My excitement was building as the time passed. There was a strange feeling of anticipation that I couldn't stop as I waited for the orders to send the next one. I had never heard of this happening and I could never have imagined that I would ever be able to witness this.

"Lizzie, I need number three now. These should be getting a little faster since the number is going down." Paul informed me.

As I pushed the button, I smirked. "I figured that Paul." Then, as the tube went up, I let out a laugh.

But, my laughter died down as I stared at the final two. The next chamber held the spark with the symbiot on it. I was curious as to which bot this was. There weren't many known Autobots, to me, that had symbiots and so I was wondering, if it wasn't the bot I was thinking, if it was maybe a new bot that had never been.

"Lizzie, send me the next one." Primus stated.

"It's the symbiot one." I informed Paul. I knew that he would need to know this before I sent it.

"Understood Lizzie." Paul answered. He took this business very seriously. I could see that he cared for each of his creations, no matter how far they strayed or how annoying they got. There was a reason that he was their deity. He cared for them a great deal. Just look at it. He was putting up with me to help them and I know that I can sometimes be hard to watch.

"Lizzie, send the last one. Then, come on down here to see the magic." Primus stated before turning off the comm. link.

Once I pressed the button and watched the chamber as it disappeared. Then, once it was out of sight, I quickly got down from the ledge and ran out of the door. My heart rate was increasing as I ran down the hall and followed Paul's instructions. This was a moment that I would never forget. Never.

When I opened the door and walked inside, I stared at the sight. The spark chambers were suspended in front of the protoforms and they were glowing with a bright light. Much brighter than they had been when they were in the container. I wondered if they knew that they were so close to their bodies and that they were about to be returned to them.

Climbing up next to Paul, and said, "I'm ready when you are Paul. If you need me to do anything, just say the word and I will be there."

It took a minute for Primus to respond. He must have been concentrating on the sparks and his powers. "Just watch Lizzie. You are about to see five Cybertronians reform."

I stared at him for a second as his eyes seemed to lose focus and shine intensely. This much be taking a lot of concentration. I then remember what Paul told me to do and I turned to the five spark chambers. They were glowing the same intense blue that Primus' eyes were. It was incredible. I then watched as the five chambers slowly entered each of the protoforms. After that, there was nothing. At least, nothing for a while. But, after a minute, the protoforms were bathed in a white light and, at first, I had to cover my eyes because of the light. When I took my hand away, though, I was astonished to watch as the protoforms grew, or shrank, and armor started to appear as each of the five bots took on their form.

Paul suddenly closing his eyes and falling forward had me running up and catching him. Well, catching him as best as I could since he was technically a man in his thirties and I was a girl of eighteen, almost nineteen in a few months. I was counting down the days. Soon, very soon, it would be my birthday.

But, snapping my attention back to what was going on, I helped get himself stable before asking, "Paul, are you alright?"

He nodded and said, "Took a little more energy than I thought it would be but all is now good." He then glanced up and smiled, staring ahead. "It is definitely alright."

I turned and stared at the five bots in front of me. They were pretty awesome to see and I couldn't believe that I was seeing them. With me facing them, from left to right, the bots were all mechs.

The black motorcycle was definitely recognizable as Prowl and he looked like he did in Animated except for the fact that he had Prime animation. Next to him was Jazz, also looking like he did in Animated with Prime animation. I was so happy to see those two. They were my favorite Autobots from that show and it was awesome to see them here. Hopefully, they had their same personalities as they did in Animated. I loved them like that.

Anyways, next to Jazz was a bot who I was betting was Blaster, though I wasn't sure. He looked almost exactly like Soundwave except for the fact that he was colored mainly red and had yellow glowing lines, was a car, and his faceplate was showing that he had two blue optics and had a curious look on his face. Also, the little bot next to him was definitely Eject. He pretty much looked like he did in the G1 cartoon except that he didn't have any cassette features, was animated in Prime style, and looked like he could merge with the back of Blaster's lower leg. Made sense since Eject couldn't fly.

Next to him was, to my surprise, Landmine. This Landmine looked like he did in Transformers: Cybertron, except for the obvious animation. I hadn't expected to see him with this group. It kinda made me start to wonder how this group got hooked up in the first place. Maybe they were all fleeing Cybertron together and got caught? Who knew?

But, the biggest surprise came in the Neutral bot on the end. That, with Prime animation, was Lockdown with his Animated look. He was the last bot I thought that I would see. I was expecting Landmine more than I was him. He looked a little scarier with Prime animation. But, at the same time, he looked a little less scary too. I don't know. It was weird.

"Who are you two? And what are you two?" Blaster asked.

I decided to let Paul answer that so I wouldn't say anything that didn't need to be said. After he explained who we were, what we were, and what we had done for them, they were all grateful.

But, it seemed like they weren't sure what to do.

"Should we join up with the Autobots here on Earth?" Jazz asked. "Or stay here?"

I figured that I would step in and so I said, "In due time. But, I believe that you six should live here and help us repair this ship. Who knows if the Autobots might need it. But, you can't tell the other Autobots that you are here. We need this ship done and you are the only six who can help us. Paul and I have to be at the Autobot base a majority of the time so we won't be here much."

Five of the bots nodded. I wasn't surprised that the one who didn't knelt down to me. "But, Lizzie, I am not an Autobot or Decepticon for a reason. I don't approve of the fighting that destroyed our home-world and I do not wish to join a side."

He sounded a lot like I did. One of the reasons that I did not choose a side was because of the destruction of Cybertron. But, I couldn't really say that so, instead, I said, "I understand Lockdown. But, can you think about the repairs this way: The Autobots are helping to protect my home world and cause it the least amount of damage as possible, staying away from civilization when possible, while the Decepticons are trying to destroy it. Are you just going to sit back and let the Decepticons ravage yet another world?"

Lockdown raised an optic ridge at me before saying, "You argue nicely human." He then smirked. "I guess I'll help out here. You and Paul did help us to get back in our chassis. So, I can help you fix this ship and protect your planet."

We then hung out with the six bots for a few more hours before Paul and I had to go home. When we were about ten minutes from home, I turned to Paul and was about to ask him something when, to my surprise, I received a text on my phone. Looking at it, I smiled an excited smile. This day was just getting better and better.

"What does it say?" Paul asked me. So, I read the text out loud.

"_Hey femme. If you aren't too busy with those Autobots, come on to these coordinates tomorrow morning so we can have that rematch.-K.O.."_ I then told Paul the coordinates.

Paul sighed. "Lizzie, I know you are going to go, whether I give my permission or not, so I am just going to say this.

"Be careful." I said at the same time Paul did. Then, I smiled. "I know Paul, and I will. Plus, I have energon goodies to entice him with."

Paul sighed and was quiet for a few minutes until saying, "Fine, I'll cover with the Autobots and deal with June. I'll say that you wanted to go off on a sight seeing drive that would last all day."

Technically, I was going sight seeing. And the sight that I would be seeing was Knockout in all of his wondrous majesty...I was going fan-girl again.

"Thanks Paul." I smiled before typing back a message to Knockout.

"_I'll be there red. Just as long as those Decepticons don't make you stand me up. I have to beat you again.-Lizzie"_

* * *

**Lizzie: YEAH! We have six more bots to help us out with the ship! I'm not going to be worked to death. *pauses* *smiles* PLUS WE GET KNOCKOUT!**

**Authoress: KNOCKOUT!**

**Paul: Why did I sign them up for this? *sighs***

* * *

**AN: And here is the next amazing chapter! I hope you all liked this. I wasn't sure which bots to use right away that would make sense and I hope that I did a good job. With Landmine, I figured that having a front loader there would be a pretty good idea since they were doing this work on the Harbinger. Now, as mentioned in the little snipped above...WE GET KNOCKOUT NEXT CHAPTER! And it is going to be a lot of him. The whole chapter is going to be a lot of fun and I wouldn't want to miss a minute of it. Poor Paul though. He gets to deal with June aka 'Helicopter Mom'. Well, until next time, please drop a review, even if it is to say high! =D**


End file.
